


The West Wing, an Olicity AU

by SugaredShots



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaredShots/pseuds/SugaredShots
Summary: The Oliver and Felicity you know and love set in the West Wing, surrounded by a cast of fast talking familiar faces. Oliver is the President's son and the Deputy Chief of Staff. Felicity is the Deputy Director of White House Communications. High School sweethearts who were once engaged, Oliver and Felicity have to decided whether they can move forward together while trying to keep the administration afloat.





	1. The Players

It is 2016 and America has finally elected its first female President, Sarah Gibbons.

****  


She is a brilliant lawyer known around the world for her compassion, charm and wit. The only thing she is missing is experience.

****  


She spent just one term as a United States Senator. If she was going to have a fighting chance she had to surround herself with the right people. So she chose those closest to her, as well as some of the smartest people she has ever known.

First, there is her Chief of Staff, Connie Tate.

****  


A life long political operative, Connie first met Sarah during President Bartlett’s reelection campaign. She jumped at the chance to spearhead ‘Gibbons For America’. She’s well connected and kind. Sarah considers her to be a close confidant and a straight shooter.

****  


Together, Sarah and Connie decided to reward her eldest son, Oliver Gibbons, for all of his hard work on the campaign trail. He was his mother’s greatest advocate and is now the Deputy Chief of Staff.

****  


Like his mother, Oliver is extremely intelligent and charismatic. He was honorably discharged from the military after three tours of duty overseas but has no political experience. He’s green, but eager to learn.

****  


It was Oliver who suggested that his mother’s life long friend David Craig join them on the campaign trail as a speech writer and advisor. They worked so well together that Sarah and Connie managed to convince him to stay on as Director of White House Communications.

****  


David, the older brother of CJ Craig, once a journalist, was a speech writer for two Presidents. He is a lovable cynic who always fears the worst and is therefore always prepared for the worst.

****  


He and Sarah agree on just about everything, she truly trusts his judgment. Which is why Sarah allowed him to bring Jesse Winter’s on the campaign trail and kept her on as White House Press Secretary.

****  


Jesse has worked as a press secretary for multiple Fortune 500 companies and several international conglomerates. But it seems as though none of her previous work has prepared her for the White House Press Corp. Her briefiengs are generally a train wreck.

****  


One thing Sarah and David did not agree on was his selection for Deputy Director of White House Communications. She vetoed his choice as she had just the right person in mind. Sarah chose a young woman she had come to know over the course of ten years. A woman with a raw talent for writing. Sarah ignored everyone’s objections and the fact that Felicity Lyman was once meant to be her daughter in law.

****  


As the daughter of White House Staffers, Josh Lyman and Donatella Moss, Felicity is well known and well liked by all on the capital. She met Sarah when she was 16, when she began dating her son Oliver. Felicity and Oliver were high school sweethearts who made it all the way through college and his deployments. They got engaged in 2015 but when Felicity suggested they put off the wedding to work on the campaign trail, Oliver was crushed, he called of the engagement and ended their relationship.

Devastated, Felicity remained loyal to Sarah and Sarah to her. Felicity is the secret author of Sarah’s acceptance speech which has been heralded as ‘the greatest acceptance speech of the modern presidency’. But she is still unsure of herself and working every day along side her ex fiance. Can they make it work for the sake of the administration?

****  


Will the pressure, bring them back together?

****  


Or destroy their relationship for good?

****  


Will Sarah be a one term President?

Will Connie be able to control a staff divided?

Will Oliver’s inexperience cost his mother political capital?

Will Jesse take back the power in the press room?

Will Felicity fall for her handsome and nurturing assistance, the way her father once did?

Will Sarah and David’s secret past be revealed?

Only time will tell.

But one thing is for sure. With North Korea at the front door, unrest in the Middle East, an economic down turn, sky rocketing energy prices,  and civil unrest threatening to dismantle every single one of Sarah’s initiatives…they will be very busy.

 


	2. The Staff

The Gibbons Administration would likely grind to a halt if it wasn’t for their supporting staff.

First up is Sara-Jane Delmar. For as long as anyone can remember SJ has been Sarah Gibbons’ personal assistant. Therefore it was only natural for her to transition to the White House as The Executive Assistant to the President.

SJ has been the daughter that Sarah never had and the older sister Oliver never wanted. She is extremely protective of her adoptive family and is one of the closest people to the President. They share each others secrets. She has no problem putting anyone, diplomat or not, in their place.

Though SJ can get along with anyone if she truly wants to, she has developed somewhat of a rivalry with Macy Smith

Macy is the Executive Assistant to the Chief of Staff, Connie Tate. Macy prefers to think of herself as a protégé and not an assistant. She typically oversteps her bounds. She is also politically ambitious and not quite as loyal as she pretends to be.

On the other hand, there is no one more loyal than Clarke Robinson.

Clarke was David’s assistant prior to the campaign but refused to travel with him for the campaign. She was very reluctant to sign on as the Director of Communications Assistant but she knew that David would be helpless without her. She has little to no interest in politics.

But she is the Senior Assistant in the Communications department and always has a trick up her sleeve. But she leaves most of the heavy lifting to James Dunne.

James is the executive assistant to Felicity Lyman, the Deputy Director of WH Communications. Felicity has never had an assistant before so the two are still working on establishing a functioning relationship. It is clear to everyone that James is overqualified, but it’s his responsibilities that keep him at the White House.

That and his friendship with Melanie Jones.

Melanie is the assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff, Oliver Gibbons. She is great at the basics of her job which leaves plenty of time for sleuthing, which is a surprisingly good thing for her boss. She knows all the gossip first and always knows when the tides are turning. Fortunately she uses her powers for good. Right now her only goal is to get her boss on track in both his professional and private life.

Melanie is responsible for discovering Dannie Alverez.

Dannie was one of many applicants for an open position in the White House cafeteria. Dannie saw something in her and brought her to Oliver’s attention. Oliver then introduced her to his mother. Sarah offered her the position of Special Aid to the President but she declined, twice.

Dannie turned down the job both times because she can’t imagine herself fitting in with the employees of the West Wing or the Gibbons'. What she doesn’t realize is her disinterest in the job only makes Sarah want her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will actually begin in the next chapter. This story was originally posted on tumblr, so as I move it over here I will be making small changes, mostly spelling and grammar stuff I missed originally and some small continuity errors I never noticed before. Otherwise, its exactly the same. I hope to have all 13 of the current chapters up soon and I am working on new updates as well. Hope you enjoy.


	3. 100 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, the chapters can be long but are mostly dialogue so they are quick reads.

“Two minute warning” James said softly to Clarke “Two minute warning” he said louder, to the others around her.

“You know I can tell time right?” Clarke wondered

“Just trying to help.”

They resumed their wait. James strumming his hand on his desk, Clarke tapping her Louboutins impatiently. Finally, the two minutes were up. Clarke grabbed the phone and dialed the White House Operator.

“This is Clarke, It is 6:30 am and I’ve opened the Communications Office” she said in a bored tone before clunking it down and plopping into her seat.

James straightened his tie. He had hoped his boss, his relatively new boss, would have emerged on her own but she hadn’t. He grabbed her garment bag and knocked gently, letting himself in, turning on the light.

“Felicity?”

The blonde was slouched over her desk asleep.

“Felicity” he gave her a slight nudge.

“I’m awake!” she sat up startled “Where I am?” she asked as the confusion set in.

“You’re at work” he laid the garment bag down. “At the White House. In your office…”

“So that wasn’t-“

“That was not a nightmare” he clarified.

Felicity ran her hand over her face. She had spent the entire night working diligently, writing and rewriting. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate anything and she had to really think about the last time she was at her apartment.

“I’ve got to go home” she nodded as she stood

“You cant. You have to be in the Oval in 30 minutes” he told her as he watched her face fall, for a split second she had forgotten about the meeting.

The meeting in which the senior staff would discuss the President’s remarks regarding her first 100 days in office.

“I’ve got to go home and change at least” she said as she rummaged through the papers looking for her glasses.

“You don’t have time” James countered as he bent down, picked up the glasses and returned them to her “Besides, I have your backup right here” he patted the garment bag.

Felicity yawned.

“Look, I need to go. I don’t even have clean underwear”

“It’s in the bag”

“You know my underwear size?” she sat back in her chair.

“I guessed.” He crossed his arms with a smile.

“So I genuinely have no good reason to skip this meeting?”

“Well I can call Mel and ask her to tell Oliver-“

“No!” she jumped up “I’m going, I’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

“Coffee coming up” He said as he exited, closing the door behind him.

****

SJ was at her desk, updating the Presidents daily schedule when Oliver rounded the corner.

“Morning Oliver” she smiled, pushing the keyboard aside.

“Morning. She in?” he asked pointing to the door of the Oval Office.

“Yea she’s just finishing up a call with the President of the Philippines.”

“Think it’s okay if I go in?” He shifted from one foot to the other.

“Well did you bring me anything?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He patted his pants, then his jacket pocket.

“Like…two tickets to the Chinese Opera at the Kennedy Center?” he teased as he pulled the tickets from inside his suit jacket, holding them out for her.

“Thank you!” She squealed as she snatched them out of his hand and made her way to the door.

“You know you probably could have gotten those on your own”

She smiled “I know” she knocked on the door and opened it, “Oliver” she informed the President.

Oliver can only assume that his mother had waved him in as Sarah pushed the door open wider.  
“The President will see you now” she said in an overly formal tone, he gave her a slight shove as he walked past her and into the office.

“Yes, yes indeed Mr. President. We’ll speak again soon. Yes, thank you. Good day.” Sarah slammed the phone down “I have been trying to get off the phone with that man for over 20 minutes” she smiled up at her son. “My hero. Come here” she waved him closer as she stood from her desk.

“Mom” Oliver complained, the way all men in do when their mother gives them a big kiss.  He wanted to keep things professional but Sarah was having none of it.

“Oh stop. Didn’t you hear? I’m the most powerful woman in the world. I’ll kiss my kid if I want to” she smiled before kissing his cheek again. “Anyway” she sat back down “What’s new?”

***

Felicity emerged from her private office just as David was entering the Communications department.

He stopped short when he saw her “Did you sleep here?”

Felicity looked over David’s shoulder, James was miming to her, mouthing to her that she should say ‘no’.

“Yes” Felicity nodded. She didn’t want to lie. “But I’m good. Ready to go.”

“You don’t look it” David said as he passed his brief case and coat to Clarke.

“How do I look?” Felicity asked genuinely, looking from James to David.

“Like someone who doesn’t care about how they look” Clarke interjected and David shrugged in agreement before slamming his own office door behind him.

“That bad?” Felicity panicked.

Clarke leaned back, watching as David plopped down in his chair “Here…but you didn’t get it from me” she said as she passed Felicity a plum tube of lipstick. Felicity grabbed at it greedily.

“You’re the best, Clarke” she cooed as she made her way to the Oval.

“Really!?” James called out after her, exasperated.

***

“It’s really important to her that you be there today”

“Honey…” Connie placed her hand over her heart “Its important for me too. I’m her mother. I want to be at every recital and every game. But I’m also the White House Chief of Staff. It’s just not possible” she tried to explain.

“Well is today possible? I need to know if it is or it isn’t so I can figure something out. Because she’s going to be crushed”

“Macy” Connie said into the intercome and the young woman appeared in the doorway. “What’s this afternoon looking like?”

“You have lunch on the Hill with McNally. 1:15 at OMB, 2:30 meeting with Stephanie from Teachers for America-“  
“Can we bump McNally and push everything up?”

“You already bumpbed McNally two times”

“Can I do it?”

“I don’t think you should”

“Well can you try?”

“Yes.” Macy sighed “And there waiting for you to go in.” and then disappeared out of sight.

“She’s going to try, I’m going to try…but right now I’m late” Connie stood.

“Great” Kyle rolled his eyes. He had come here at 6:30 for a moment of Connie’s time and it had been utterly pointless.

They stood facing each other awkwardly. Should they kiss? Should the hug? Handshake? How do separated couples part?

“I better go” He said as he pointed to the door and exited quickly. She had to admit that his briskness burned.

She took a moment before exiting her office through the side that led directly to the Oval. She gave a slight knock and entered.

“Good Morning Ma’am” she smiled as she found Sarah and Oliver chatting over coffee on the couch.

“Morning” Sarah beamed

“They’re ready to go” Connie informed her as she walked over to the other entrance of the Oval, she waited for Sarah to nod before she opened it, motioning for everyone to enter.

David entered quickly followed by Jesse and then Felicity, all offering a greeting and taking their seats.

“Okay…lets get to it” Connie nodded. “100th day remarks?”

“They were okay” Sarah nodded

“Okay?” David asked in confusion

“Yea…just…” Sarah shifted in her seat “I don’t know. Felicity what did you think?”

Felicity was startled by the direct question and everyone turning to look to her.

“She had a late start, she hasn’t read it-“

“I wasn’t late and I have read it”

“When?” David challenged.

“Last night. It put me right to sleep. Which is why I slept in my office.” Felicity responded.

Jesse choked on her coffee. Oliver passed her a napkin. He was growing bored of this exchange. Every day, David put Felicity down, Felicity challenged him and their banter took over the morning briefing.

“Okay, you are prepared, you read it, what do you think?” Connie interrupted, eager to keep things moving.

“For lack of a better word…it sucked”

David sighed.

“How so?” Sarah asked, interested. She found the whole dynamic between David and Felicity to be slightly amusing. Old school vs. New school.

“Well…it didn’t really say anything.”

“That’s because we haven’t done anything! You can do anything meaningful in 100 days! They haven’t even put my name on the door and it’s been 100 days” David rationalized.

“So why not say that?” Felicity suggested “Tell them what we have tried to do and explain why it hasn’t been accomplished.”

“So like…’All your elected leaders suck. But not us. It was everybody else. God Bless America’, how’s that?”

“All I’m saying is we should be honest. And we should definitely not pretend like we have made anything better because we haven’t.”

“That’s idiotic” David turned away from Felicity.

“That’s transparency!” Felicity raised her voice slightly before remembering that she was in the Oval office, speaking with her boss.

“Okay!” Sarah held her hands up “Oliver, what did you think?”

Felicity sulked back into her seat, staring at her hands. Oliver was quiet for a few seconds. Felicity dared to look up at him and was surprised to find that he was staring intently at her. She shifted under his gaze.

“Oliver?” Connie questioned.

“I agree with Felicity” he said nonchalantly causing Felicity’s jaw to drop.

If Oliver and Felicity had accomplished anything in 100 days, it was the distinct ability to avoid each other at all costs.  They used their assistants to communicate to each other and relied on email when necessary. They had also never spoken out in support of each other. Untill now.

“Me too” Sarah nodded “David take another pass.”

David opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. “Yes, Ma’am.”

The meeting dragged on as David and Felicity bickered over word choice and even spelling.  
Finally, Sarah put everyone out of their misery.

“That should be all for now” she concluded as she stood, everyone else following her lead.   
“Thanks everyone” Connie nodded, “Felicity, can I see you for a second.”

Felicity followed Connie back to her office.

Once the door was closed, Connie turned to Felicity.

“First of all...your skirt is on backwards”

“Oh. My. God.” She was mortified and quickly adjusted her skirt before sitting.

“Second of all…what are you doing?” Connie whined.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Are you trying to piss David off or is it just a talent of yours?”

“I was being honest!”

“I know you were, and I agree too…but I can’t help but think that all this ‘honesty’ is making it really hard for you.”

Felicity nodded, looking down in her lap “He’s definitely not making it easy” she admitted as she adjusted her glasses.

“Some advice?” Connie offered and Felicity nodded “David had someone else picked out for your job. One of his guys. Someone he knew and trusted. But the President picked you. So you need to become his guy. Become someone he trusts.”

“But how?”

“Well for starters you could give him your honest opinion _before_ you are in the Oval Office.”

Felicity rolled her eyes “That’s assuming he would even allow me in his office or listen to anything I had to say.”

“David Craig is not stupid. The fact that the President likes you, is not lost on him. I promise. He will listen for that reason alone.” She assured her.

Felicity nodded “I’ll try”

“Good.” Connie gave her soft smile “But…it was kinda nice to see Oliver back you up like that.”

Felicity chuckled “Yea…that was…interesting.”

“It’s been a hundred days, maybe he’s coming around to the idea.”

“Maybe” Felicity agreed and she hoped it was true. She could handle David gunning for her, but Oliver too? She was exhausted just thinking about it.

“Okay then, that’s all” Connie nodded, Felicity stood and made her way to the door. “Oh wait—How’s it going with your new assistant?”

“He know’s my underwear size.”

“Get Out!”

Felicity laughed as she closed the door behind her. As she turned the corner she bumped right into someone, sending paper everywhere. She bent down to pick the papers up.

“I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz” she apologized.

“I know” Oliver said as he bent down as well. Felicity froze for a second. She hadn’t realized it was him.

They picked the papers up in silence and stood.

“Thanks, for…before” she pointed over her shoulder.

“It was nothing.” he said as he started to walk to his office, with her following behind.

“Well it was to me…and… I appreciated it” she said as they approached his secretary.

“Morning Oliver, Felicity” Melanie smiled as she stood.

“Messages?” Oliver held his hand out.

“Wow, Felicity those shoes are amazing” Melanie gushed.

“Aw, thank you” Felicity smiled as she looked down at her feet “Brand new”.

“Melanie” Oliver sighed growing impatient,

“Oh, and Clarke just called, David wants to see you right away.”

“Me?” Oliver asked in confusion.

“No, Felicity” Melanie pointed to her.

“You do realize you are my assistant right?” Oliver deadpanned. Melanie just sat back down.

“Well I guess I better go-“

“You changed your lipstick” Oliver interrupted her as he leafed through the messages.

Felicity was stunned. Backing her up one minute, commenting on her physical appearance the next? She lightly touched her lips.

“Clarke lent it to me…is it okay?” she pushed.

Oliver looked up. “…Yeah” he nodded as he walked into his office and closed the door.

Felicity nodded. That type of behavior was what she was used to.

“Bye Melanie” she waved before heading back to her office to face the music.

 

“Bye…” Melanie said softly, feeling bad for her. She quickly stood and barged into Oliver’s office. “What is wrong with you?”

“With me? Is this a G or a J?” he held the messages out to her.

“…’Yeah’….that’s all you could say?” Melanie crossed her arms

“What did you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, how about it looks nice, or you look great…anything other then….’yeah’” Melanie exclaimed as she sat down in one of his chairs.

“Well I prefer the old lipstick…G or a J?”

Melanie leaned forward “It’s a T. So you’re thinking about her lips a lot aren’t you?”

“Melanie” Oliver sighed. His secretary was always prying into his private life. Or lack there of. He wasn’t seeing anyone and hadn’t since Felicity.

“All I’m saying is she’s got it pretty rough in communications. A nice word or two might make her feel better”

“Whatever” Melanie rolled her eyes, heading back to her desk. Oliver leaned back in his chair, his mind wandering. He did prefer the pink…but…the plum…It wasn’t bad.

***

“You have to give me something, what the hell am I going to tell these people?” Jesse exclaimed

“Tell them we are working out the kinks” David suggested angrily as he shuffled some papers on his desk.

“Wow…I’m not sure I have ever seen anyone get under your skin like this” and she had known him for a long time.

“She’s not under my skin” David shook his head no.

“Yes she is”

“She’s not…she’s just…different from anyone I have ever worked with before” he confided in Jesse.

“Yea, because she challenges you on your bull.”

“You too?” David threw his arms in the air.

“What do you want me to say? The 100 Days remarks? Not your best stuff” Jesse told him honestly.

David began banging his head against the desk.

“Would you stop. How about you actually go over there, talk to her, and work together? Is that such a foreign concept?”

“I sent for her”

“You sent for her?”

“I just said that I did”

“You’re an idiot”

***

“I’m starving” James sighed into the phone “I should order something in, but my boss is busy being yelled at by her boss, because he got yelled at by his boss. Think she’s going to yell at me?”

“Not if you order her a roast beef hero with pickles” Melanie said, as she filed her nails at her desk.

“How do you know what my boss likes for lunch?”

“Because my boss is dumber than a sack of potatoes, orders a half turkey and half roast beef sandwich with pickles out of habit and then proceeds to throw away the roast beef and give me the pickles at least twice a week.”

James leaned forward. “So you’re saying that he still orders her half of the sandwich? 9 months later?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying”

“Wow”

“Right?”

**

Hours later, Felicity stormed out of David’s office and entered her own, slamming the door shut. David was being absolutely ridiculous about the 100 day remarks. They were basically worthless. Hardly anyone would ever read them and they were spending more time on them than anything else. What was worse was that David was rude, disrespectful and down right mean.

100 days. It had only been 100 days. But she wasn’t sure she could make 100 more.

“Felicity?” James knocked and entered.

“What?” she shouted out of desperation.

“Everything okay?” he asked as he came in further.

“No, its not. My boss hates me, and he has decided that it will be his sole purpose in life, to destroy me.” She sank into her chair.

“I’m sure that’s not the case” James unpacked her lunch, setting it out for her.

“Seems like it” she sighed as she looked down at her lunch “Roast beef and pickles?”

“Yeah…that okay?” James asked hesitantly, perhaps it had been a bad idea.

“Yes…my favorite” she said surprised

Felicity stared down at the sandwich. The same sandwich she was always too embarrassed to ask for herself. The one that Oliver always ordered for her. She unpacked it greedily. James was just about to leave for his own lunch break.

“And James?” he paused “You guessed right.”

“Oh, I just figured everyone loves pickles” he scoffed.

“Not about the sandwich.” She smiled.

He laughed, a slight blush coming over him. “Right. I will…file that away” he tapped his temple.

She nodded “and…I want you to know…even though we’ve only known each other 100 days, and I’m probably not the easiest person to work for…but…You’re my guy” she explained, hoping that he would understand.

He smiled

“You’ve had me since day 1”


	4. To Serve or Not to Serve

“Jesse! Jesse!” the members of the press shouted for attention.

“Jack” she pointed to the correspondent from CNN

“Has the President considered using executive actions to move her policy initiatives forward?”

“The President is well aware of her power to issue executive orders but she is still focused on passing bipartisan legislation” Jesse nodded.

“Jesse! Jess!”

“Susan” she nodded to the correspondent from ABC

“Does the President blame leaders of the Republican party for the hold up?”

“Blame is a really strong word. We have a House and we have a Senate, the President knows how they work and so do you guys so I won’t bore you with the details. But it’s not a quick process. With that said, it’s pretty hard to even debate legislation when leaders in the opposing party won’t bring a vote.”

“Follow up!” Susan exclaimed “Does the President have a response to the Vice President’s comments?”

Jesse cocked her head to the side as a distinct feeling of dread welled within her “What comments?”

“The ones in the Baltimore Gazette.”

“This is the first I’m hearing of this…” she looked to her staff at her right and they scrambled to get info.

“The Vice President said, and I quote ‘The lack of respect is apparent. No other modern president has faced such a legislative blockade. There has always been tension between Democrats and Republicans. But one has to wonder if this has less to do with party and more to do with gender.’ So?”

Jesse was absolutely stunned. “Um…I…I’m going to have to get back to you on that. That’s all for now, there will be a briefing at 2 pm at the Pentagon and I will be back just after that” she managed to blurt out before scurrying away from the podium.

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed to her staff

“AP just picked it up” a nervous aid passed her the paper.

Jesse snatched it out of her hand as she power walked to the Communications department.

“He’s BUSY!” Clarke exclaimed just as Jesse burst into David’s office.

“I was meditating” David sighed as he got up from the floor in embarrassment.

“You meditate?”

“Yea, Dr. says I have too much stress in my life” He rolled his eyes “What’s the matter?”

Jesse passed him the paper. He read it slowly.

“FELICITY!” he shouted

The blonde quickly made her way in from the office next door.

“You screamed?” she didn’t appreciate being shouted for.

David passed her the paper. “What the hell?” she whispered.

“You have to go talk to him” David told her.

“Me? Why me?”

“There’s a relationship there.”

“Yea…he’s my godfather” she exclaimed. The last thing she wanted to do was to put him in his place. Or attept to anyway.

“Jewish kids get grandparents now?” Jesse was confused because she could have sworn she attended a Lyman Hanukkah party once.

“I’m only half Jewish” Felicity reminded them.

“Whatever” David could care less “You have a relationship with him, he likes you, you have his old job…you’re going to talk to him and very nicely get him to say he misspoke. Got it?”

"Why are you still here?" David asked her.

"Right." Felicity nodded as she headed back to her office. “James?” she sighed reluctantly.

“Yes?”

“See if you can get me in with the Vice President.”

***

“You wanted to see me?” Oliver asked as he entered the Oval.

“I did” Sarah beamed at him as she removed her glasses “I wanted to talk to you about Dannie”

“Dannie?” Oliver asked confused

“Dannie Alvarez…the girl I offered the personal aid position to.”

“Oh. Right…I thought she said no?” He was confused.

“Yea…but…I think I can talk her into it” Sarah shrugged.

“Mom” Oliver laughed “Being personal aid to the President is not only very time consuming but…it requires a great deal of trust…are you sure you want to have to convince someone to do it?”

“I want Dannie.” She said confidently “So get me Dannie.”

“Yes Ma’am” Oliver nodded as he exited the Oval making his way back to his office.

Melanie was sitting at her desk flipping through a magazine. He stuffed his hands in his pockets watching her for a second.

“Anything new?”

“Yea. Rumor has it that the ranking member of the Senate Appropriations Committee isn’t going to run again in two years so he’s decided to take ‘lame duck’ to a whole new level. Three members of the Gang of Eight skipped an intelligence briefing so they could have ‘plausible deniability’. In two days a tell-all book will be published by the Governor of New York’s mistress. OH! And the color of 2016 is this really ugly green” she pointed to the magazine.

He gave a slight laugh “Well I happen to like green” as he passed her and entered his office, she followed.

“I left your messages on your desk but there is one in particular from Connie, which she asked me to read aloud.”

“Okay…” he said as Melanie removed a piece of paper from her pocket and cleared her throat.

“Oliver. You’re an idiot. Your statement and introduction for Friday’s benefit suck. If you love your mother at all, you will ask Felicity for help. Connie.”

“You enjoyed that more then you should have.”

“Yes I did.”

“You can go back to your magazine now.”

===

A few hours later Oliver finally worked up the courage to head over to the communications department. He paused for a second as he entered their small cluster of offices. He could see Felicity pacing back and forth in her own office.

“Does she have a minute?” Oliver asked James.

“Well believe it or not she has that pacing scheduled in, but I’ll check” James stood from his seat where he too had been watching the anxious blonde pace back and forth trying to work out the nerves. He knocked softly on the door before opening it “Oliver needs a minute.”

“Um, okay” she nodded as she stopped pacing and took her seat. She began to fiddle with her pen.

Oliver entered the office slowly. “Hey…”

“Yeah…I just…David is making me…I have to go talk to Sam today.” She nodded

“Sam loves you like a daughter” Oliver was confused about why she was so worried.

“It’s not going to be a friendly conversation” Felicity nodded.

“Oh, about his remarks to the Baltimore Gazette?” he asked and she nodded silently. “Well, if he’s going to have an honest conversation with anyone it’s going to be you.”

“That’s why David is sending me. And I’m not sure how I feel taking advantage of my relationship with Sam, to get what we want. Or if it will even work.”

“It’s politics. It’s a game. Sam knows that.” Oliver tried to reassure.

“Politics is a dangerous game to play with the people you love” she said sadly as she folded and refolded a small post it. She took a chance and looked up at him. He was looking at her softly, his lips pressed together in a tight line. They were absolutely silent for a second or two.

“You know what, your busy…I’ll come back…” Oliver moved towards the door.

“No! Please, I need a distraction” she told him. But in truth she figured that if they spent enough time together, Oliver would realize that everything that had happened was a terrible mistake.

She still loved him. She wasn’t afraid to admit that. It was the ‘wanting him back’ part that gave her trouble.

“Well you know about the benefit on Friday? Where I’m supposed to introduce my mother?” he asked

“Yes.”

“Well I tried to write my own remarks and apparently I’m pretty terrible, I thought…Connie thought maybe you could help spiff them up…making them more personal?” he said as he passed the paper to her.

She skimmed the paper, nodding along. “There not too bad. But I have a few ideas” she nodded “I’ll have it to you by Friday morning.”

“Thanks” he smiled “And good luck with Sam” he said as he exited her office.

“I’m going to need it” she sighed as she slouched into her chair “James!”

==

Felicity yawned groggily as she exited the White House to walk next door to the Eisenhower Building. The earliest appointment she could get with the VP had been 8 am the next day. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if she hadn’t been awake since 2 am of the previous day. But she made her way over anyway and a few minutes later she was standing just outside his office.

“He’s ready for you now” his assistant smiled, opening the door for her.

“Felicity!” Sam, smiled, holding his arms out wide.

“Hey, Uncle Sam” she said as he warmly embraced her.

“How’s it going? Loving your new office?” he teased, because it was his old office.

“Yea, it’s great” she smiled as they sat down on his couch.

“So? What brings you down the street?” he asked nudging her.

She looked down at her hands “The Baltimore Gazette?” she said softly.

“Oh” he nodded “I’m about to get a scolding right?”

“The last think the President wants to do is draw attention to her gender” Felicity explained.

“But it’s the truth. Both parties are refusing to bring any votes, what possible reason could they have to do that, other than to make her look weak and ineffective?” he asked as he stood and moved back to his desk.

“I’m not sure but I doubt the 53 woman in the Senate and the 197 woman in the House have a problem with her being a woman, so that idea doesn’t have much merit” Felicity challenged.

Sam walked over to the window. “They sent you over here because they thought I would just do whatever you asked. Right?”

“They sent me here because I’m the Deputy Communications director. And because David is so mad they weren’t sure what would happen when he got into a room with you” she lied.

“Oh? David Craig is mad?”

“Uncle Sam” she sighed.

“I’m not going to retract” he told her firmly.

“Your remarks are in direct conflict with the message we want-“

“Felicity” he interrupted her “Tocqueville said ‘There are many men of principle in both parties in America, but there is no party of principle.’ I want the Democratic party to be the party of principle. The only way that is going to happen is if we start standing up and speaking the truth, whether people want to hear it or not.” He lectured.

“And how effective can you be if people tune you out?”

“Felicity, I don’t care how effective I am or who tunes me out. I’m here to be honest.”

“You’re here to serve at the pleasure of the President.” Felicity leaned forward.

Sam sat down on the edge of his desk. Staring at his god daughter lovingly.

“You know I have been serving at the pleasure of Presidents since before you were born?”

Felicity nodded.

“For 32 years, I woke up every day and looked in the mirror. All I ever saw was a man. A man who had stumbled upon another man, destined for greatness.”

“Bartlett” Felicity concluded and Sam nodded.

“Yeah. And one day, off handidly he said ‘Sam, one day you are going to run for President’.”

“Just because it didn’t happen this time around doesn’t mean-“

“I don’t want to be President, Felicity!” he exclaimed louder then he should have, causing her to jump slightly. “I just want to do a good job and to make him proud.”

Felicity stood.

“So it’s safe to say there isn’t going to be a retraction?”

“He wouldn’t want me to” Sam explained, pointing to the picture of the late President Bartlett.

Felicity stood and walked to the door, pausing.

“We both know Uncle Leo would.”

==

Dannie Alvarez was sound asleep at 3 pm because she worked the night shift at a 24 hour diner. She can only assume that whoever was pounding on her front door had been knocking for a while as the knocks slowly began to turn in bangs.

“I’m coming!” she shouted groggily as she stumbled to the front door. She unlocked it and swung it open. She was greeted by two men in black suits. One wearing black sunglasses, the other with a small ear piece.

“Dannie Alvarez?” he asked

“Yes..I..” she was very confused. Was she in trouble, did they have the wrong Dannie Alvarez?

“We are here to escort you to the White House at the President’s request.”

Dannie leaned her head against the door frame, rubbing her eyes groggily. “I guess that means I don’t have the option of declining?”

“No ma’am”

“I’ll go change” she sighed, watching as the men turned their backs to her to guard her front stoop.

 

Two hours later, she was sitting in the Oval office, rubbing her hands together nervously.

“Dannie! Thanks for coming!” Sarah greeted her with a wide smile as she breezed into the room.

“Good afternoon, Madam President” Dannie said softly as she stood.

“Sit, sit, sit” Sarah waved to her as she took the seat opposite her on the couch. “How have you been?”

“Um…okay” she nodded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Have you thought about my offer?”

“Since I declined it? Not so much” she laughed.

All she had wanted was a simple cafeteria job that took place during the day. That was it. She didn’t want to be personal aid to the President. She just wanted to be out of sight and out of mind. Was that so wrong?

“Oh, I was really hoping you would reconsider. I think you would be a great fit” Sarah poured tea for the two of them.

“May I ask why?” Dannie asked as she accepted the tea.

“I need people around me who will tell me like it is. Who will point out my BS, people who won’t take my crap” she explained.

“Pardon me, Ma’am. But doesn’t your son work in the West Wing?”

“Yes he does. And do you often call your mother on her crap?”

Dannie looked down to her lap, blushing softly. “No Ma’am.”

“Exactly!”

“I just don’t think I’m right for the job.”

“And why is that?” Sarah sat forward, intrigued.

“Well for starters, I don’t have anything nice to wear, I would stand out like-“

“You’ll have an allowance for that! Next problem.”

“Okay, well….I never went to college” Dannie offered.

“You went to culinary school and you take night classes. That’s what it says on your resume.” Sarah held up the paper.

“But that doesn’t really count-“

“It counts in my book.” Sarah nodded. “My father never went to any college and still managed to raise a family of 5.”

“Yes, I know-“

“So do you have any other concerns-“

“Yes, that I might be fired if I’m late for work this afternoon” Dannie interrupted her.

If President Gibbons couldn’t see this was a mistake she would have to prove it to her.

Sarah smiled. “I can write a note if that would help?”

There was a soft knock on the door and Connie entered.

“Sorry to interrupt Madam President but you’re needed in the Situation Room.” Connie spoke softly.

“What’s the issue?” Sarah put her glasses on. Connie glanced to Danny. “Oh this is Dannie, Dannie this is Connie my Chief of Staff”

“Very nice to meet you” Connie and Dannie shook hands.

“You can speak freely” Sarah assured Connie.

Connie nodded.

“We have a downed helicopter in Afghanistan. Pilot has been radio silent for 38 minutes and we have intel that suggest he’s been picked up by a local tribal leader.”

“Alright, I’ll be right over” Sarah stood.

She turned to Dannie.

“I genuinely hope you will reconsider my offer. At least sleep on it tonight. Decide if traveling the world, meeting interesting people and learning a hell of a lot more than you could in a class room is something you might be even a little interested in. If not, just go on living your life and I promise I won’t bother you again. But if you are…report here tomorrow at 4 am sharp. Okay? Promise me you’ll think about it?”

Danny shook her head nervously. “I will.”

Sarah smiled “Good, gotta go” she waved as she followed Connie out, leaving Dannie alone in the Oval again.

She gathered her cheap purse and straightened out her white button down top from Target. She stole one last glance before exiting the office and bumping right into SJ.

“Pretty powerful right?” SJ laughed at Dannie’s pale face and Dannie nodded quickly. “Hey” SJ placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You will never, ever in a million years, work for a smarter, stronger or more powerful woman. She yells sometimes but she also laughs so hard that she cries. She’s regal but she also spilled grape juice on a throw pillow that was a gift from the Sultan of Brunei. She flipped the pillow over.” SJ laughed. “It seems scary…but…she will be loyal to you for as long as she lives, to a fault even. She picked you and you won’t regret picking her.”

===

The next morning Sarah was startled awake by the phone near her bed blaring. She groped for it, finally grabbing it and pulling it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Good Morning Madam President, it’s 5 am” said a soft voice on the other end.

Sarah moaned her displeasure “Who is this?” she asked groggily.

“….Dannie, Dannie Alvarez.”

Sarah bolted up in her bed.

“Dannie?” she asked again.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Sarah closed her eyes, thankful that at least one little detail was squared away before her feet even hit the ground. “Meet me in the residence please” she said into the phone.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	5. What's Past is Prologue

“This looks okay right?” Dannie asked nervously as she ran her hands down her outfit.

SJ looked up. “Yeah” she nodded.

“Just ‘Yeah’ that’s SJ for no right? I just, I saw on the schedule that the Prince of Sweden is going to be here this afternoon. I mean what do you wear when you’re going to be in the presence of a prince? Formal attire? Semi formal attire? Obviously not business casual. This is from Target, I spent ten dollars on this top!” the younger girl fretted.

SJ stood and walked slowly over to the girl.

“Okay” Dannie nodded. She had been on the job for a few days but the nerves had not dissipated at all. She had no clue what she was doing. She didn’t even have a clue as to what she was supposed to be doing.

“Good Morning Everyone!” Sarah bellowed as she entered the room from outside, standing in-between SJ and Dannie.

“Morning Ma’am” they responded.

“Is he here?” Sarah asked them.

“Just as you requested” Dannie answered.

“How’s his mood?” Sarah asked SJ as she flipped through some documents.

“He’s the usual.”

“Great” Sarah rolled her eyes as she made her way to the Oval office.

“What’s the deal with those two?” Dannie whispered to SJ as they watched Sarah swing open the door and David stand up from the couch.

Sarah carefully closed the door, blocking their view. The two women made their way to their desks just outside of the Oval.

“It’s a…long story.”

===

“Good Morning David how are you?” Sarah asked as she poured herself some coffee.

“Just fine Ma’am” he sipped his coffee slowly.

“I asked you to meet me here so that we could discuss the remarks you drafted for tonight’s Gala” Sarah explained and David nodded.

“Look, if you don’t like it I can get Felicity on it right away-“

“I love them.”

“Because I understand you might prefer Felicity to write the more personal pieces like this.”

“I thought they were perfect.”

“And Felicity did a great job with Oliver’s speech, she really did-”

“David.” She interrupted him and he paused. “I’m trying to compliment you here.”

“Yea, I see that, it’s just that you rarely do that and I thought there was a slight chance I was hallucinating.”

“David.” She laughed.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I’m glad you liked it. I just don’t want you to feel obligated-“

“Why would I feel obligated?”

“Obligated was the wrong word-“

“Good, because ‘obligated’ would suggest that I gave you this job as a bribe to keep you quiet or to keep you closer to me and I’m not really sure which of those is worse.” Sarah felt her face begin to blush.

“I was not suggesting that at all.” David adjusted his tie.

“Good, because that would be unprofessional and insulting on so many levels. Don’t you think?” Sarah asked, raising her voice.

“Yes it would have been.”

“Because what happened in the past…is where it belongs. In the past…right?” she asked loudly.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“You can leave now” she shouted.

“Yes Ma’am.” David stood and quickly exited, closing the door behind him a bit louder than he had intended. He rested his head against the door and sighed loudly. When he opened his eyes both SJ and Dannie were staring at him.

“As you may have guessed that didn’t go so well.”

==

Felicity was waiting in line to enter the White House. She was already late and the line was impossibly long. She left the line and walked forward to see what the hold up was.

“Just a second I’ve got it, I swear.”

“Sir, if you can’t produce your badge you will have to step aside” The security guard told James.

“James?” Felicity asked confused.

“Oh thank god” James sighed. “You’re late too. If you’re late, that means I’m not really late yet either, right?” he asked as they stepped to the side to allow the line to start moving.

“I’m not sure it works that way. And I probably wouldn’t have been late if you weren’t holding up the line.” Felicity scoffed.

“I know, I know. I am sorry-“

“James this is like the fourth time in two weeks that you have been late.” Felicity explained “I don’t really mind but…some of the other assistants are starting to talk…”

James sighed.

“I know. And believe me, I try extremely hard to get here on time. I’m normally early, freakishly early. But I have to wait for the babysitter to pick up my daughter and she’s always-“

“You have a daughter?” Felicity shook her head in confusion. If anything, James was younger than her. She didn’t think she was mature enough for a pet fish.

“Yea.” James nodded, as he retrieved his wallet to show Felicity a picture “She’s three going on thirty five. An absolute handful.” He chuckled.

“She’s beautiful.” Felicity cooed “Her mom can’t wait with her for the sitter?”

“Her mom isn’t really in the picture” James said softly as he put the picture back. “But that’s no excuse. I’m already on thin ice with HR.  I will not be late again, you have my word. Is there any way this can stay between us?” he pleaded, pressing his hands together imitating a prayer pose.

==

“You’re all ready for tonight?” Connie asked Oliver while she breezed through her emails.

“Yes, Felicity helped me with my speech. My suit is hanging up in my office. Got a fresh hair cut.” He rubbed his head “I am ready to go.”

“Good” Connie sighed heavily “Because you can not screw this up. I think sometimes you forget this, but you’re not only my Deputy. You’re also the dashing eldest son of the President. Use that big smile and handsome face to get me some political capital, okay?” Connie pointed to him with her pen.

“How’s this?” he asked plastering a huge cheesy grin on his face.

“Oliver” Melanie knocked lightly on the door and entered when Connie waved her in. She passed Oliver a message written on a small sheet of paper.

Oliver read it and crumpled it up.

“Tell him I’ll call him back, please.” Oliver told her softly.

Melanie paused, leaning down to whisper.

“He said it’s an emergency.”

“He and I have two different definitions of ‘emergency’. I’ll call him back” Oliver nodded.

He was quite confident that his younger brother Robbie was just where he was supposed to be, thousands of miles away in his Arizona State University dorm room fretting over something that would definitely not be considered an emergency in his book.

==

Later that evening all of the senior staff and their assistants were congregated in the West Wing in their finest preparing for the evening’s festivities, a charity gala in honor of veterans.

“I can’t believe you were going to wear a clip on.” Melanie shook her head, as she tied Oliver’s tie.

“I have always worn a clip on and no one has ever noticed.”

“They did, they just didn’t say anything. Besides, those days are gone. I’m here now and its part of my job to make you look good and I take my job seriously” she smiled as she finished and brushed off his shoulders.

“Oliver does not need your help looking good” Macy said as she paused near the two, staring at Oliver as if he were a hunk of meat.

“Thanks” he said awkwardly before retreating into his office.

“So are you going to the event tonight?” Macy asked Melanie.

Melanie rolled her eyes and looked down at her outfit, a floor length gold dress with red heels. “As a matter of fact I am.”

“You’d never know.” Macy shrugged and walked off.

==

“…and it goes without saying that serving my country on the battlefield was by far my greatest achievement, but serving the current Commander-in-Chief, the embodiment of strength, compassion and fearlessness, is a close second.” Oliver completed his speech, nodding slightly as the audience erupted in applause.

Sarah mouthed ‘I love you’ to him and he mouthed it back, causing more applause.

He quickly exited the stage, shaking hands as he went but left some confused as he quickly left the auditorium.

He looked left then right before turning the corner, finding just the person he was looking for.

“I knew you would be out here” he said.

Felicity smiled. “You were great.” She nodded. And he had been, she had been sitting outside but the applause and the cheers has been loud.

“Thanks to you” he smiled “Maybe one day you’ll actually come in and hear me live.”

“I get too nervous, you know that.” She said sadly. Nervous was an understatement. It made her downright sick to her stomach. She could not stand the suspense of waiting for the audience to respond. During the President’s acceptance speech, she actually threw up.

“Yea…”

Oliver hadn’t really been thinking when he exited the auditorium. It was more of a reflex. During the campaign they had a routine when Felicity would write for Oliver or Sarah. Once Oliver was done, he would meet Felicity outside and then they would go off on their own, out to dinner, to a movie, back to their room, anything to get her mind off the stress.

But that was in the past.

“You should get back in there” Felicity pointed to the door.

“You’re not coming?” he asked confused.

“uh..No. I made an appearance but I have a ton of work, I’m going to head back to the office for a bit.” She nodded.

“Okay” he said softly as he watched her gather her things and things. “Hey maybe…” he blurted and she paused. “I have bunch of events coming up…maybe you can help me with those speeches too? We still make a pretty good team…”

Felicity smiled. “Yea…sure.”

Oliver nodded and she nodded back and for a second they were just two awkward fools nodding.

“Felicity I-“

“Oliver” SJ appeared interrupting Oliver. “Oval. Now. It’s Robbie.” She said firmly.

Oliver turned back to Felicity.

“Go.” She told him firmly, sensing SJ’s urgency.

She watched as Oliver hurried off with SJ. What had he been about to say? That was going to keep her awake all night, for sure.

Just then, James appeared in a rush.

“Wow. Last in and first to leave” she shook her head with a smile.

James laughed. “I’m so going to be employee of the month.”

“Where you off too?”

“Well it’s Friday. Or Frozen Yogurt Friday as it is commonly referred to at my house. Gotta get home, get the kid, and head over to YoYo’s for the best yogurt in the District.” He said sheepishly as he stuffed his hands his pockets.

Felicity smiled. “That sounds fun. Go. Be a great dad.” She pushed him playfully.

He paused.

“Any chance you want to join?” he asked unsure of himself.

Felicity hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, your obviously dressed for the occasion.” He pointed to her dress and she laughed “Besides…there is a prize if you can fit all 15 toppings in your cup.”

“Do they have heath bar bits?” she arched an eyebrow.

“Third row, second from the bottom!” he exclaimed.

Felicity laughed, looking over her shoulder at the doors back to the loud party and then back at James.

“Okay.”

==

Oliver slowly entered the Oval Office. Somehow his mother had beaten him there and she was talking on the phone.

“Yes, Doctor. I understand. Thank you so much. Yes. Yes. That’s fantastic. I appreciate your digression. Yes, thank you again. Good night.” She set the phone down and rubbed her face.

Finally she looked up at him.

“Did your brother call you today?” she asked.

“Yes he-“

“Did he tell you it was an emergency?”

“Yea, but I-“

“And you didn’t take the call?”

“Mom. What happened?” he asked forcefully.

Sarah sat at her desk, trying to remain calm.

“Your brother called you because he was having an allergic reaction to Aderall he obtained illegally from someone in his Dorm. He was panicking and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to get in trouble, and he didn’t want to embarrass me, so he called you first, for help, instead of 911.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine now…he passed out after you didn’t take his call, thankfully his roommate found him and brought him to the emergency room. He’s going to be fine.”

“Oh my god.” Oliver rubbed his face sitting down.

“Oliver, how could you not take his call?” Sarah asked seriously.

“He calls once a week with an ‘emergency’, I had no idea-“

“We talked about this Oliver!” she shouted “we talked about this” she repeated but softer.

She stood and began to pace.

“We talked about all of this when I decided to run. That without your Dad, you would have to step up, have to help-“

“And I have! Mom, how could I have known-“

“You should have taken the call Oliver!”

“This is so typical” he laughed.

“Excuse me?” Sarah asked, her face flush.

“I said this is so typical!” Oliver stood. “Robbie, the Golden Child, takes illegal drugs, almost dies, lands in the hospital and it’s my fault!”

“I’m not saying its your-“

“Yes you are! Just be honest! Robbie messed up and your blaming me. I expecteded that from Dad, but you?” he sneered.

“Don’t speak about your father that way Oliver.”

“Sorry, but dying does not make you a Saint.” He declared, slightly embolden by the few glasses of vodka he had sipped on an empty stomach.

“Your father loved you very much Oliver.” Sarah said, her eyes welling.

Oliver slouched over in his chair “He had a funny way of showing it.”

Sarah sighed, collapsing in the chair next to Oliver.

Oliver had a turbulent relationship with his father. No matter how hard he tried, he could never please him. That didn’t stop Oliver from trying though which only led to disappointment. His father was always cold and distant, which was painful. But nothing compared to the pain his father caused when he doted on  Robbie.

“Oliver,” Sarah tilted his chin up. “He loved you.”

Oliver pulled away, standing up “You weren’t there.”

And he was right. Sarah was a lawyer, working all the time. She left the majority of the parenting to her husband and kept herself busy. Which was one of the many factors that led to the deterioration of their marriage.

“Robbie could do no wrong. Everything was my fault. He didn’t see me when I deployed…or when I came home. He could barely look at me!” he remembered.

“Oliver-“

“Robbie is okay right?” he asked interrupting her, Sarah nodded “Then I’m going to go.” He decided as he quickly exited the room.

He couldn’t get away fast enough. He was sick and tired of his mother making excuses for his dad. He needed to talk but couldn’t talk to her, because she didn’t understand. There was only one person who did. He bypassed his office and headed to hers, his anger growing with each step.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the light in her office was still lit. He quickly opened the door.

“Felicity-“

The office was empty and his anger was back. He balled his fist, swinging and cracking the window that divided Felicity’s office from David’s.

“Hey!” David appeared behind him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Oliver shook his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry. I…I was just leaving”

“Hey wait a second.” David grabbed him by the arm. “You’re bleeding. Clarke has a first aid kit-“

“I’ve been shot 4 times, I think I’ll survive.” He tried to leave.

“I get it. You’re a badass. But that wasn’t a suggestion.” David pointed into his office and Oliver walked in.

David silently grabbed the first aid kit Clarke kept their and began to work on Oliver’s fist.

“Want to talk about it?” David asked softly.

“No.”

“Are you angry with Felicity? Because I’m starting a support group.”

“No” he said quickly “And you should cut her some slack.” He said sharply.

“I’ll consider it.” David began to bandage his hand. “So if it’s not Felicity…has to be your mom right?”

“No I…”

“Take your time and come up with a good excuse, because I’m going to tell everyone by tomorrow.” David warned and Oliver laughed.

David finished up and then sat down on his desk, facing Oliver.

“I love my mom but she…there’s just some thing’s she refuses to see.” He explained.

“Like?”

“Just stuff. Family stuff. My dad.” Oliver said softly, wary of airing his dirty laundry. David was a family friend, not family.

“Yea…she’s an amazing leader and politician but the personal stuff is not her strong suit.” David agreed.

Oliver looked up surprised.

“I’ve known your Mom a long time.” He shrugged

Oliver nodded and stood. “I better get going. I’m sorry about the glass” Oliver said.

“No big deal, I’ll make something up.” David shrugged.

“Thanks” he said as he exited the office.

“Oliver.” David called out to him, causing Oliver to pause and turn back around. “You’re a good man, and no one can take that away from you. Not even him.”

Oliver felt his eyes begin to water. He nodded and turned quickly, making his way out of the Communications Department.

David watched him go before he began to sweep up the glass. He threw out the bandage rapper. He paused, studying the bloody alcohol wipe he had used. He placed it carefully back in it’s rapper, placing it in his desk draw for safe keeping.


	6. The Border Baby Problem

The next day David dragged his feet as he entered the Communications Department. He was slightly late and nursing a ridiculous hangover. After Oliver had left, he had spent the evening nursing his hidden stash of Crown Royal. That bloody alcohol wipe in his draw was driving him crazy. Like the Tell-Tale Heart. The implications and possibilities kept him tossing and turning all night.

He ignored everyone’s ‘hello’s and ‘morning’s. Opening his door and jumped in surprise at the site of Clarke in his chair.

“Jesus.” He sighed, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.

“You’re late.”

“I’m hung-over, how are you not hung-over?”

“I only drink Champagne. When you’re late, I get to sit in your chair.” She swiveled it side to side.

“Do you still have that friend, at the hospital?” he asked as he undid his jacket and set his suitcase down.

“Do you know how nice your chair is? It makes mine look like a wooden stool” she cooed as she snuggled in the seat.

“Can you give this to him?” he passed her his toothbrush in a clear plastic bag.

“My chair doesn’t have wheels.”

“And this?” he opened the desk door and pulled out the bloody wipe in a bag, “Have him test the DNA?”

“My chair-“

“Clarke!” he bellowed before slumping against his desk in exhaustion “Please. Clarke. Please.”

She grabbed the bags wordlessly and left his office.

David was just about to sit when Felicity burst into his office.

“What the hell?”

“Nonononononono” she rambled as she rushed over to the television and flipped it on, turning to Jesse’s press conference.

_“So, what your saying is that the President doesn’t have time to deal with issues as important as border control?” the reporter asked._

_“What I’m saying is that the President feels that this is an issue better suited for the State Department-“_

_“Jesse! Has the President called the Governor of Texas?”_

_“I’m not aware-“_

_“Jesse why hasn’t the President visited the Texas/Mexico border yet?”_

_“She would like to there just hasn’t been the time-“_

_“Will the President mobilize the National Guard to protect the border?”_

_“NO!” Jesse shouted, silencing the press corps._

_A brave reporter in the back raised their hand. “Why not?”_

_“Because! Because the President doesn’t feel that we should militarize the border every time a young Mexican woman manages to cross the border and have her baby on American soil!” Jesse shouted wildly._

_This caused chaos._

_“Has the President changed her position on immigration?”_

_“Is the President considering amnesty?”_

_Jesse stormed away from the podium and out of the briefing room._

“Damn it!” David threw the baseball he had on his desk.

Felicity sank down onto his couch. “This is…” she sighed “Not good.”

“Go. Handle this.” He pointed to her.

“Me?” she asked in shock.

“Go to her office. Talk to her, fix her!”

“But I can’t-“

“You’re the Deputy Communications Director. You can do it. Go.” He repeated pointing to the door.

Felicity stood in a huff and made her way to the door.

“I liked you better when you thought I was under qualified.”

==

“Teresa totally deserved what she got you know. I mean after everything she did to Melissa, her own sister-in-law?”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Melanie and James were leaving the cafeteria and walking back to their offices, debating reality tv and gossiping out everyone. It was just a regular day.

“Are you kidding me??” Melanie hissed as she stopped short.

“Problem?” James was confused. All he could see was Oliver waiting outside of Connie’s office and Macy rambling a mile a minute trying to engage him in conversation. However, Oliver didn’t seem all that interested.

“She’s totally flirting with him!”

“How can you tell from all the way over here, you can’t even hear-“

“In 3 seconds, she is going to flip her hair. 3…2…1…” Melanie flipped her hair.

“Okay so what’s the big deal?” James asked as he guided Melanie away from Connie’s office. “Wait…are you into Oliver?”

“God no! Are you kidding me?” she shrieked, making a funny face.

“Okay” he laughed “then what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that Oliver is still in love with Felicity. He belongs with Felicity. And I’m going to get them back together.” Melanie stated confidently. “And I don’t need _Macy_ , interfering.”

“Wow, you two must be on a whole other level if he told you all that and asked for your help.” He remarked knowingly. “Felicity won’t even let me type up her correspondence for her.”

“Obviously he didn’t tell me that. But I know. It’s not just the sandwich thing! I caught him looking at her picture once and he has turned down all dinner requests from every eligible bachelorette in the District. He still loves her, it’s obvious.”

“I think you should stay out of it” James warned as they neared his desk. Felicity greeted them with a smile.

“I’m headed over to talk to Jesse.” She told them both.

“To talk about her blow up during the briefing?” James questioned.

“It was not a blow up! Do not call it that.” Felicity pointed at him.

“Yes ma’am. Your coffee?” he held it out to her.

“Thanks James” Felicity cooed and was on her way, her hand brushing down his bicep as she passed.

James turned to watch her go just for a second.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What?”

“Your into Felicity. That’s why you don’t want me getting her and Oliver back together again!”

“I am not into her!” he shrieked, pointing over his shoulder.

“That’s your high pitch scratchy voice. It means you’re lying.”

“I am not lying!”

“You know what, just to prove to you that I am not interested in Felicity, I am going to go along with your stupid plan and reunite her with her Oliver. Okay?” he said out of frustration.

“Sure I can use all the help I can get.”

“Okay then.” He nodded.

She nodded back.

“Wait…did you…how did you…. You’re unbelievable you know that?” she had tricked him into joining her crusade by capitalizing on his obvious attraction to Felicity.

“First step to my grand plan is to find out why exactly Felicity and Oliver broke up. You work your end and I’ll work mine.” Melanie instructed before walking back to her desk to avoid any of James’ complaints.

==

“Your secretary talks a lot.” Oliver yawned as he took his seat.

“I know” Connie shrugged “But she’s a good girl. So what’s up?”

“Well I heard through the grapevine-“

“You heard from Melanie.”

Oliver sighed. “I heard from Melanie that the Congressional delegation from Texas fully intends to capitalize on this ‘Border Baby’ story. They are trying to organize a demonstration for tonight and its catching on. Spreading like wild fire on social media.”

“Hm. Any idea how many people?”

“It’s hard to say. But there have been over 45,000 mentions on twitter alone.”

Connie rubbed her head. Who knew one little baby could cause so much disruption.

“So what should we do, call the delegation in? Have the President make a statement?” Oliver wondered.

Connie shook her head no. “That’s exactly what they want. They want us to cater to their demands and make the issue bigger then it is. We said it once and we will keep saying it, ‘This is a matter for the State Department and Immigration Services’, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Got it.” Oliver made a note. “What about Jesse?”

“What about her?”

“She tanked another briefing today.”

“David sent Felicity to talk to her, they’re going to work it out. We just have to give them some time.”

“How much time, exactly? I mean she isn’t getting any better.”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Connie I really think-“

“I haven’t decided Oliver. It’s a precarious situation. If Jesse leaves, David leaves, the President wants David. So what am I supposed to do?”

“Do you seriously think David is going to give up a job in the West Wing just to support his friend?” Oliver was skeptical but Connie was not.

“Yes. Yes I do. And we can’t let that happen. We are about to hit our stride, I can feel it. We can’t reorganize the Communications Department right now, we just can’t.”

==

Felicity knocked lightly on the doorframe to Jesse’s office. Jesse lifted her head off the table.

“Hi.” She said meekly.

“Hi, can I come in?” Felicity tried to act cheerful.

“Sure” Jesse sighed moving to the couch, Felicity plopping down next to her.

“So.” Jesse sighed.

“So…what happened in their?”

“Were you upset before the briefing? Did you feel unprepared for the line of questioning?” Felicity wondered.

“No I think…I mean yes I was upset. This craziness is all over a little baby. An innocent baby who never asked to be born in America. And then people started demonizing the border agent? What was he supposed to do? ‘Yes Ma’am, I see the head but you’ll have to waddle over to that side of the border to birth your child’. It’s just all, so…infuriating to me” Jesse explained.

“So, the story affected you in a personal way?”

“I guess…I mean most of the stories do.” She shrugged.

“Do you think that could be part of the…the…the issue?” Felicity struggled. She didn’t want to call it a problem but Jesse’s press briefings were not getting better. If anything they were getting worse.

“Oh god, I am so getting fired.” She leaned her head back against the couch.

“No one, and I mean no one has said the F word.”

“Then maybe I should quit. I’m dragging the President down with me.”

“You can’t quit.” Felicity told her “The President wants strong woman in high ranking positions in her White House. Besides, being passionate about the stories and topics covered in your briefings is not a bad thing; we just need to practice reining it in so you can use it to your advantage.”

“And how am I going to do that?”

“I don’t know but I’ll think of something.” Felicity promised.

The two laughed and engaged in a quick hug.

“You know…I don’t care what David says about you, you’re not all bad.” Jesse laughed.

“Well-“ but she was interrupted.

“Felicity,” Oliver appeared in the door way “Can I see you for a second?” he asked

“Yea.” She nodded “We’ll talk later?” she asked Jesse and Jesse nodded.

Felicity exited the office; Oliver casually placed his hand on her lower back for the first time in a long time. His proximity caused her to breakout in goosebumps. His touch? It sent a slight shiver throughout her body. She silently prayed he did not notice.

“How’d it go?” he asked

“What do you mean?” she was confused.

“With Jesse? Is she going to be able to get it together?”

“She’s going to try. It’s not that she’s not capable, I genuinely think she cares to much. If that’s possible.” Felicity tried to explain.

“Well you’re going to help her right?” he wondered

“I’m going to try…”

“Well you’re her last hope. If she doesn’t improved by the end of the month, I’m going to fire her.” He stated firmly.

“David will not allow that” Felicity told him firmly.

“Well David will never admit it, but I actually outrank him.” Oliver removed his hand from Felicity’s lower back and crossed his arms. He hadn’t realized what he had done but he knew if he didn’t pull away now, he wouldn’t be able to.

“Oliver, everyone knows that if Jesse leaves, David leaves.”

“Then David leaves” He shrugged.

“David can’t leave, who would run the Communications Department?” she asked.

“Gee, I don’t know. If only David had a second in command that was smart, capable and fully prepared to take over his job.” Oliver shrugged sarcastically.

Felicity pointed to herself. Oliver nodded before turning on his heel and heading to his office.

“Oliver I cant-“

“Bye Felicity” he waved over his shoulder.

==

At 1 in the morning Felicity was still in her office writing the President’s speech for an upcoming event when David knocked on her door.

“You better come see this.” He told her softly.

Felicity got up and came out into the common area. Everyone was huddled around the television mounted on the wall. It was a live news report of the demonstration at the border between Texas and Mexico. Problem was it had transitioned from demonstration to riot.

_“What started has a peaceful demonstration has erupted into violence. Police have fired rubber bullets and deployed tear gas but the crowds have yet to disperse. There have been over 23 arrests and 3 officers were taken to the hospital for injuries caused by objects thrown by the crowd. The police are totally overwhelmed and are estimating that over 4,000 people are currently protesting. Mexican officials are actually threatening to close their border if the violence continues.”_

“We have to wake the President.”

==

Dannie watched silently as the President, who she had just had the unfortunate job of waking, smoothed her hair down and took a sip of water.

“How do I look?” Sarah asked. She didn’t it have it in her to get into a suit. The senior staff would just have to pretend to be impressed with her yoga pants and flowey tunic.

“Rather glamorous for a woman at 1:30 in the morning.” Dannie smiled.

“I knew I liked you.” Sara put her arm around Dannie as they left the room and headed for the oval office. “So what do we know?” she asked.

Dannie was confused and it showed on her face.

“About the demonstration?”

“You want me to brief you?” Dannie asked in shock.

“I want you to give me some facts and your opinion.” Sara nodded as they paused outside the Oval.

“Well…” Dannie sighed “It’s totally out of control. Thousands of people are on the ground, border patrol is struggling to keep a lid on it. It’s turned violent.”

“And?”

“And…I think immigration policy is an extremely complicated subject matter but this story…about a poor young woman who gave birth at the border…I think it’s being manipulated by people in a position of power and that it is going to cost us, I mean you, something…to make it go away.” Dannie finished an uneasy look on her face.

She was a no one. Holding the door for the President? Carrying her bag? Sure she was totally qualified. Briefing the President and giving opinions on matters of public policy? She was definitely not qualified for that.

Sara nodded. “Me too.” She turned the knob and everyone in the office stood up.

Sara looked around the room. “Where’s Connie?”

“She had a thing, she’s trying to get here-“ Oliver tried to explain but Sarah interrupted.

“So it’s our first big crisis and my Chief of Staff isn’t here?”

“That’s correct.” Oliver nodded.

“Well, does anyone have any clue what to do?” Sarah asked politely as she sat down in her chair.

“Public statement?” David asked aloud.

“To late for that.” Jesse shook her head no.

“We need to expedite the removal of the mother.” Oliver declared.

“And stick the baby in the system? Not going to play well.” David reminded him.

“You have to call the Governor of Texas.” Felicity blurted out and everyone looked at her. “You…he, he is the only one who can shut this down. He can authorize additional manpower to at least shut down the protest for tonight.”

“The Governor of Texas hates me.” Sarah stated.

Felicity nodded. “He might hate you but you’re the President. You can make a trade…”

“You could agree to not lock him up for instigating a riot!” David said angrily.

“You can support HR 281, its full of Texas pork.” Oliver offered up and everyone looked at him in awe. “I’m learning” he said defensively.

“She was pro clean bills during the election.” Jesse interjected.

“Well the election is over, we won. Now we have to do the same thing that every President before her has done, go back on our promises to keep the country afloat.”

“You don’t have to support it publicly, its not a bill that is going to pick up attention. Just don’t veto it.” Felicity told Sarah, the others nodding in agreement.

Sarah rubbed her eyes groggily.

“Dannie?” she called out and the girl appeared “Please get the Governor out Texas on the line.”

==

Connie ran down the hall. She was moving as fast as human in six inch heels could. Finally, she stopped to pull her shoes off and bolted down the hall, running straight to the Oval office. She was surprised to see Felicity and Oliver waiting there.

“Hey.” She said out of breath. They both gave her a weak smile.

“She’s waiting for you. She’s been waiting for you.” Oliver explained.

Connie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She slipped her shoes back on. Oliver knocked gently, opening the door. “Connie’s here.”

Connie waited patiently until Oliver gave her the go ahead. She walked in, head held high. The President was seated at her desk, writing something.

“Madam President, I-“

“Where were you?”

“My daughter’s school, she had a thing-“

“You’re putting me in a really awful place Connie.” Sarah sighed.

“Ma’am I-“

“Because if I yell at you for trying to have it all, trying to be with your family and have a career, what does that make me? If I blame your kid and her stupid ‘thing’ what kind of mother do I look like? What kind of woman does that make me?”

Connie blinked back the tears.

“If I suggest that your job is more important than your child, what kind of monster am I?”

Connie sat down softly, covering her face.

“If I say you should have been here and not there…I don’t know who I am.” Sarah said exasperated as she came from around her desk to stand before Connie. “Was it important?” she asked.

“Was it worth me supporting the expenditure of $1.5 million dollars to study the snapper frog? Half a million dollars to expand the Cowboys’ museum? $2.4 million to fund a study about hairspray? Because that’s what it cost for me to make this all go away”

“He’s leaving me.” Connie told her tearfully. “My husband is leaving me because of my job and if I don’t at least try-“ her voice broke “If I don’t try he’s going to take my kid…and my kid…” she put her hand over her heart

Connie sat down next to her. Putting her arm around her.

“Then I guess we got off easy.”

==

“Think there going to be in there a long time?” Felicity asked Oliver.

They had been sitting silently on the bench just outside the Oval, shoulder to shoulder, knees just barely touching. He turned to look at her, unfazed by their close proximity.

“I don’t know” he shrugged. “But you should go, head home-“

“I’m not going home till you guys go home.” She nodded.

“Okay” he smiled softly, turning back to face the wall ahead of him.

Just then the door to the office opened up.

“I think we are all done for the night.” Sarah nodded.

“Guess I’m heading home then.” Felicity sighed as she stood, stretching her arms over her head, revealing a sliver of skin where her top and skirt separated.

Oliver couldn’t help but notice.

“I’m going to head back to the residence. Connie is going to spend the night” She told Oliver. She then silently, rolled her eyes in Felicity’s direction, making a funny face.

“What-“ Oliver was going to ask when Sarah’s eyes got very big and she forcefully point to Felicity who had begun to gather her things. “Felicity.” He said, turning to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“You should stay too, its late. You shouldn’t drive.” He told her

“I’ll be fine. This is an early night, really.” She told him.

Oliver felt his mother poking him in the ribs from behind.

“Please, I insist.” He told her softly “Right, mother?” he asked turning to her.

“Of course, of course.” Sarah smiled as she put one arm around Oliver the other around Felicity. “I believe we have an…extra room.” She said lightly causing all three to laugh. “Go on.” She pushed them forward through the door.

She followed them. Watching as they walked slowly, matching each other stride for stride. She watched as Oliver took Felicity’s heavy tablet and coat from her, like the gentleman she raised him to be. She noticed the way Felicity lingered on him, after he had turned away.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Texas story line was inspired by a particularity good episode of Madame Secretary.


	7. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violent language and imagery in this chapter.

Oliver was in a good mood. He had slept well. He had woken up on the right side of the bed, if you will. And to top it all off, he bumped right into Felicity first thing, her hair still unruly, one of his old shirts draped over her. He remembered how happy he had been to wake up to her every day. It was or had been one of his favorite things. It all but erased any agitation he had towards his mother, who had insisted Felicity stay the night before. He and Felicity had exchanged pleasantries and only slightly awkward conversation over breakfast and parted ways. But it still lifted his mood, put a pep in his step.

Today was going to be a good day.

“Good Morning” he smiled at Melanie, passing her a cup of coffee.

“…thanks…” she said, slightly confused watching him head confidently into his office.

He plopped down in his chair and began to sift through the mail on his desk.

_Invitation, Invitation, Letter of Support, Invitation, Brief, Invitation_

He was making a mental note to suggest Melanie only send in the most important invitations when he came to a brown envelope, addressed to him but with no stamp or return address. He used his letter opener to cut it open and then he slipped out the paper, unfolding it to read.

>                **You think you have everyone fooled, but not me. You’re a Killer. You killed my brothers-in-arms. You murdered woman and children. Its only fair that I return the favor. First your brother, then I’ll slit your mother’s throat at your feet. And your fiancé? First I’ll-  
> **

Oliver dropped the letter as if it had burned him. “Mel!” he shouted and she appeared “who sent this?” he held up the envelope.

“How should I know, there’s no return-“

“Who delivered it?!” he shouted.

“It came with all of the other mail!” she shouted. She watched as Oliver rubbed his face wearily. “What is it?” she asked concerned.

“Nothing.” He told her coldly. “That’s all.” He said dismissively and she went back to her desk.

==

“And in conclusion—I’m sorry. I cant read another word. This speech makes me what to gouge my eyes out.” Felicity blurted.

“David,” Connie warned.

“Well I am sorry! It’s a 25 minute speech on climate change! You try and make it sexy.” David pointed at Felicity wildly.

“Even I can’t make climate change sexy.” Clarke mumbled.

Everyone was gathered in the conference room, reviewing material for the Presidents upcoming trip to Russia.

“It doesn’t have to be sexy, it just has to make people care.” Felicity clarified.

“Well I’m open to suggestions.” David gestured to everyone at the table.

“Maybe we can make it more personal, less scientific” Felicity nodded as she mentally reviewed the speech again.

“Okay, well let’s table that for now.” Connie checked an item off her list. “Oliver do you have anything on the participant negotiations?”

Everyone turned to Oliver. He was pale, looking straight ahead.

“Oliver.” Connie said again, trying to gain his attention but it was no use; he was in his own world.

“Oliver.” Felicity said, leaning forward

Melanie gave him a forceful nudge.

“What?!” he shouted, causing everyone but Felicity to jump. She wasn’t afraid because she had seen him this way before.

“Oliver are you-“

“I’m fine, I’m sorry” he said as he resettled in his chair, his face flush with embarrassment. “What was the question?”

“Update on the participant negotiations.” Connie said quietly, still assessing him.

“Yes. Participant. Negotiations.” He repeated as he shuffled his papers.

Melanie was trying to help him pull forward the right one but he was so out of it, hands trembling, that the papers kept getting confused.

“Hey.” Felicity said softly, she leaned across the table, placing her hand over his and forcing him to be still. “How about Melanie gives us the update for right now.”

“Yes, please Melanie.” Connie said, growing more concerned by Oliver’s behavior by the moment.

Melanie quickly retrieved the paper. “We are having a problem with some of the delegations from the smaller countries. If the Chinese delegation doesn’t commit, they won’t be interested in coming. They don’t feel they should have to implement expensive and time consuming procedures if one of the greatest contributors of greenhouse gasses…”

But that was the last Oliver heard.  Felicity was boring into him with her eyes. And while her gaze usually made him feel loved and safe, now it just aggravated him. He transferred his anger to her.

“Okay, that’s all for now” Connie declared the meeting over. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed their separate ways.

“Hey.” Oliver said gritted as he followed Felicity to her office.

“Are you alright?” Felicity asked in concern as they walked.

“I’m fine, can we talk a second, privately?” Oliver asked Felicity as they entered her office.

“Sure, do you mind if I rummage while you talk, this pile is getting bigger by the day.” She pointed to the pile of papers on her desk as she closed her office door and took a seat.

“You made me look like an idiot back there.” He said angrily.

“Wait…what?” Felicity shook her head in confusion.

“It’s bad enough everyone thinks I’m in incompetent, then you go and ask my secretary to do my job?!” he yelled.

James abruptly opened the door “Everything okay-“

“Get out!” Oliver growled, causing Felicity to stand from her desk, she nodded for James to go and he did.

“Oliver what is going on with you? You haven’t acted like this since…”

Oliver stopped listening when he noticed the brown envelope on Felicity’s desk, wedged in between two binders. Same size and style as the one delivered to him.  He snatched it from her desk, causing papers and binders to go flying to the ground.

“Oliver!” she shouted. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t do anything like that ever again.” He pointed to her, he pulled the door open hard, causing it to hit the wall behind it roughly.

“Hey!” she shouted as she chased after him. “Give that back Oliver.”

She wasn’t fazed when Oliver ducked into the men’s room, she followed him right in, locking the door behind her.

“Get out Felicity.” He told her agitated.

“Give me back my letter.”

“It’s not meant for you” he said, his voice lower and meaner than she had heard in a long while.

“It’s addressed to Felicity Lyman, that’s me-“

“It’s meant for me.”

“What’s in the letter?”

“Felicity!”

“Oliver!”

They were at an impasse. Felicity took a step closer and he took a step back, bumping into the wall, the cool tile feeling like sweet relief against his head, he was sweating through his suit.

“Oliver…close your eyes…” he did “Just take a deep breath…listen to my voice…”she told him calmly.  “It’s okay…you’re safe…” she whispered.

She desperately wanted to reach out and hold him. She had done this so many times before, right after had had returned home after his last tour of duty. His early tours had left him unscathed but his final tour had scarred him mentally. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had reached out, her hand resting against his cheek.

His eyes blinked open, red and teary. He placed his hand over hers, and for just a few seconds he pretended that everything was okay. Just so that he would be strong enough to get it together. Slowly he pulled her hand down from his face.

“I'm...I'm so sorry."

“Don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s going on.” 

“Nothing.” He turned from her to the sink, placing the envelope down.

“What’s in the envelope?”

“Nothing.”

“Oliver just tell me what’s in the damn-“

“It’s a threat.” He blurted out “A disgusting, deplorable threat.” He said softly.

“A threat?” she shook her head in confusion “Who would want to threaten me?”

“Not you” he explained “Me. The person who wrote the letter must think we are still together, so they are threatening you, to get to me.”

“Oh…” she said as she stepped closer to him. “I want to read it.”

“Absolutely not” he shook his head no, leaning against the sink.

“But I-“

“Felicity” he warned “the things they say they will do to you are…unthinkable” he shook his head, “and the things it says about me…”

“Well obviously I’m not going to believe them over you-“

“The things in the letter are true Felicity.”

“I still want to read it-“

“Felicity no!” he said as he pulled away, taking the letter with him “Ok, I’m begging you, do not ask me again-“  


“Why? Just tell me why.”

He sighed, rubbing his face. “Because.” He held his arms out wide. “Because if you read what’s in the letter, and you know what I did…you’ll never look at me the same way again.” He told her in despair.

“What do you take me for?” she asked and he was genuinely confused “You enlisted in the army during war time, Oliver. You were on the front lines! What do you think, I think you were doing over there? Policing Afghani bake sales?” she asked and it got him to chuckle, a slight smile playing across his face.

Felicity stepped closer, placing a hand on the envelope that he was still clutching.

“I don’t care what you did over there. I was, I am so proud of you, for going there in the first place.” She whispered “And…nothing, not any one thing…could change the way I see you, or how I feel about you.” She told him honestly as her eyes welled with tears.

She slipped the envelope out of his hands and left the bathroom.

==

“Well, well, well. Looks like my plan is ahead of schedule” Melanie giggled as she noticed Felicity exiting the men’s room and then Oliver exiting behind her, making his way to his office.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” James said suspiciously.

He followed Felicity into her office. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Yea…I…” she ran her hand through her hair, trying to calm herself “Yes. I am fine. Thank you.” She nodded.

“Is he always like that?” James questioned, when Felicity looked confused, he continued “So aggressive…violent?”

“Oliver is not violent.” She laughed.

“He threw everything on your desk to the floor!”

“That is not what happened-“

“Is that why you guys ended it, because he was abusive?”

“How dare you!” Felicity stood, feeling extremely protective of Oliver. “How dare you make such an accusation. You couldn’t be farther from the truth. And the next time you decide you want to insult OUR boss, take a second to remember that he is a decorated Veteran of our Armed Services and show some respect! Do you understand?” she exploded, gasping for breath, leaning against her desk.

“Yes Ma’am” James said softly as he straightened up.

“Good. Now call SJ and get me the next available moment with the President. Got it?”

James nodded and went back to his desk.

“What the hell was that?” Melanie whispered in shock, she had never seen Felicity so angry.

“Turns out,” James said as he picked up the phone and began to dial. “Felicity still loves Oliver too. I’m just not so sure we should be setting them back up.”

==

“Thank you for seeing me, Madam President” Felicity said as she entered the Oval office.

“Oh stop with the ‘Madam President’ and get over here,” Sarah laughed from the couch, motioning for Felicity to join her. “What’s up?” she asked after Felicity had sat down.

“Um…it’s Oliver.” She nodded. “He received a threat today, just like this one.” She passed the envelope to her.

Sarah read its contents, covering her mouth in disgust. “Dannie!” she shouted and the young girl opened the door. “Get the Director of the Secret Service, now.” She told her firmly and the girl nodded as she exited.

“Well this is a no brainer. I’m going to tell them to double Robbie’s security. You’re going to have a guard with you at all times too.” Sarah explained.

“That is really not necessary-“

“Hey.” Sarah silenced her “I don’t take chances when it comes to my family, okay?” Sarah asked as she squeezed Felicity’s hand.

Felicity nodded, saddened by the fact that she should be Sarah’s daughter-in-law but wasn’t. “There’s more though. The threats…they triggered an attack.” She explained.

“A panic attack? Like when he first got home?” Sarah asked

“I think so…he just wasn’t himself. But once I calmed him down and just got him to breathe, he seemed better.”

“Okay.” Sarah nodded “I’ll keep an eye on him, I’m just not sure what else to do. He is never going to agree to a protective detail. He’s been saying no since the primaries.”

Felicity nodded. That was typical Oliver. Oliver hated being followed and hated being managed. He would always say he was highly trained in physical combat and weapons; he had no need for a body guard. And that was when it hit her.

“You know…I think I know a guy who Oliver might agree to. He’s free lance but he’s the best.” She nodded “I could reach out to him if you want-“

“Yes, absolutely yes.” Sarah nodded “The sooner the better.”

==

Felicity took a deep breath and then quickly knocked on the door. She had been standing outside for a few minutes. She figured it was now or never. The door swung open.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to apologize, beg, maybe even grovel.” She shrugged causing the man to laugh. She always made him laugh.

“Okay” he nodded

“Can I get you anything?” he offered

“A beer would be nice.” She nodded “How have you been?”

“Okay. Doing some private contracting. Doing pretty well for myself. But how about you? Up in the West Wing I here. I voted for Mrs. Gibbons you know.”

Felicity smiled. “Well thank you for your support. And Oliver works at the White House too.”

Diggle shrugged, grimacing. “Well at least 2 out of the three of you are qualified.”

“Dig”

“Sorry.” He told her sincerely “Habit.”

“I know…but Oliver is the reason I’m here so I figure I should get straight to the point…he needs you John.”

John sighed. He got up from his seat and walked over to his mantle, adorned with photos.

“Look, I never asked him or you what happened on that last tour. But whatever it was, it couldn’t have been worth giving up your friendship. You guys were best friends in college, you enlisted together, you two were more like brothers. He wanted you to be the best man at our wedding…”

“That was a long time ago.” He stated flatly as he examined a small picture, tucked behind the others. One of him and Oliver all suited up for a mission. There last mission, arms wrapped tightly around each other. “And you two aren’t even together any more. Right?”

“Right.” She swallowed hardly “but I’m sure he is sorry about whatever happened between you two.”

“I know…it’s just that….John.” she said and he turned to look at her “He’s in trouble.” She whispered.

John sat back down across from her, motioning for her to go on.

“He got this letter yesterday, and a similar one was sent to my office.” She passed him the envelope. “It triggered a full blown panic attack. Just as bad as when he first got home. It’s got him spooked.”

Diggle wasn’t too surprised by the letter, he had seen similar in his line of work but this one in particular was rather graphic and specific.

“Seems like a job for the Secret Service.” He passed it back to her.

“Normally it would be. But Oliver doesn’t trust the Secret Service, he thinks he’s more qualified to be Secret Service than half of the agents.”

“So, what do you want me to do?” John sighed.

“The President has authorized me to hire you and your team as Oliver’s private security detail, just until this person is found and questioned.” She smiled, nodding along.

Diggle burst out in laughter, turning her smile into a frown.

“I haven’t talked to the guy in 3 years and now you want me to take a bullet for him?” he laughed.

“John” she said firmly and he quieted down “I think you and I both know that it could be three years or thirty years, you both would sacrifice yourself for the other. It’s just who you guys are. And believe me, Oliver isn’t going to like this at all. But if he is going to trust anyone…it’s going to be you.”

John was silent, thinking.

“The Secret Service believes the threats are credible John. Someone out their wants to hurt Oliver and they know his weakness…” she said “his family.”

==

“You’re going to be late for your 1:30 in the mural room.” Melanie nagged

“I’m going, I’m going” Oliver sighed.

“You look like crap.” Melanie declared.

Oliver nodded. His nightmares were back which meant no sleep. “Coffee. Please.” He begged

“Fine, but only because you literally look like death.” Melanie passed him a fresh cup as she pushed him towards the mural room.

Oliver felt confident that he was early so he pushed open the doors to the mural room but was shocked to find his mother and the head of the Secret Service already engaged in an intense conversation.

“I’m sorry-“

“Oliver” Sarah smiled “Come on in.” she waved him over.

“What’s going on?” he asked in confusion.

“Mr. Strike is here to brief us regarding the security changes that will be implemented in response to the threatening letters.”

“Oh.” He said. He was caught off guard. But now it all made sense. Of course Felicity would go straight to his mother.  She had done the very same thing the first time his PTSD reared its ugly head.

“Go on Mr. Strike.”

“Well as I was saying, Robbie’s security will be beefed up by 2 guards during waking hours and 1 guard overnight. Security will be heightened at all entrances and exits of the White House. The Presidential motorcade will be increased by one decoy car. And all of Oliver’s events and itineraries will be reviewed and approved by the Secret Service.” Mr. Strike concluded.

“Thank you Mr. Strike.” Oliver nodded

“Oh that’s not all Oliver.” Sarah nodded knowingly causing Oliver to look in confusion between his mother and Mr. Strike.

“We fully respect your desire to forego a protective detail comprised of Secret Service agents, Mr. Gibbons. However, until this particular threat can be eliminated, we had to insist that some form of personal protection for you be arranged.”

“I don’t understand…” Oliver squinted in confusion.

“Dannie!” Sarah shouted and Dannie opened the door. “Send him in please.”

Oliver looked to the door and could feel his jaw literally drop when John Diggle entered the mural room.

“The Secret Service has hired Mr. Diggle and his firm to handle your personal security.” Sarah explained.

Oliver grimaced, turning away from Diggle. “Can we talk about this?” he asked softly so that only she could hear.

“Unfortunately I’m very busy today.” Sarah stood, causing Oliver and Mr. Strike to stand as well. “This will have to be the end of our meeting and the end of debate on this matter” she said professionally.

“Mom-“

“Oliver, Mr. Diggle will ensure your safety and you will do as he says. Consider it an order.” Sarah smiled, kissing her son on the cheek before heading towards the door.

“It’s very nice to see you John.” She said warmly, giving him a quick hug before exiting with Mr. Strike.

Oliver and Diggle stood on opposite sides of the room, simply staring at each other.

“You willingly took a job protecting my life?” Oliver asked.

“No.” Diggle declared as he walked closer. “I’m here because Felicity begged me to take the job.”

John nodded and turned towards the door.

“If I remember correctly, you said I wasn’t your brother anymore.” Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets, recalling the painful memory.

“I said I “wished” you weren’t my brother anymore.” Diggle clarified.

Oliver winced, it still burned.

“There’s a difference.”


	8. The Ugly Truth

Dannie gasped for air as she spilled out of the club exit. The President had decided to spend a quiet evening at home once her visit to Turkey was officially cancelled and had given her the night off. Her first night off since she had started working for the President.

Once her friends had gotten word, they whisked her off for a night of drinking and dancing. She was exhausted but having fun. Would she prefer to be in bed sleeping? Yes. But who knew when such an opportunity would arise again. But in between the tequila shots and the dancing she just needed to breathe, and check in to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Like a call. Or a text. Or a notification that a war had started.

She wasn’t really watching where she was going yet she was absolutely surprised when she knocked right into a stranger.

“Whoa!” he said, hands circling around her waist before she could fall. “Had a bit too much?” he chuckled.

“No, just a total mess.” She sighed as she gained her bearings, finally looking up at the handsome stranger.

“Still, maybe you should sit for a second, we collided pretty hard.” He smiled, a true smile, one that reached his eyes. His gorgeous, mesmerizing brown eyes.

“Sure.” She nodded as he led her to bench, slightly enjoying his firm grip around her waist. “Oh my god!” she gasped

“Are you hurt?” he asked, looking over her

“No my phone!” she pointed to the phone that had been dropped during the commotion.

“Oh, I can fix that.” He picked it up, trying to piece the few parts back together.

“Actually it’s a work phone!” she grabbed it out of his hands.

“Okay…” he gave it back, the two of them sitting down on the bench.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled “There’s just some sensitive information on here…”

“CIA agent?”

She looked up abruptly. “No.”

“Oh my god you’re a CIA-“

“No, really no.” she laughed tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I actually work at…at the White House.”

“Nice. What do you do there?” he asked, genuinely interested.

“Uh…I…I work in the mail room.” Because that was a far easier to explain than ‘personal aid to the President’.

“The White House has a mail room?”

“Of course.”

The two then quickly spiraled into a conversation about work and the White House, and his work as a personal assistant. They talked for over an hour, uninterrupted by the noisy clubgoers coming and going. Her lie spiraled quite out of control but did it really matter? He was just a handsome stranger. One she really wanted to kiss.

“What?” he asked, his eyes glancing from her eyes to her lips.

“What?” she was equally as confused. Had she said that aloud?

“You said you really wanted to kiss me.” Apparently she had.

“No, I didn’t.” she shook her head furiously.

He shrugged “Maybe I just imagined you saying you wanted to kiss me.” He turned away from her.

She blushed “I’m not saying I don’t want to kiss you I just-“

He silenced her with a chaste kiss, sending a shock of electricity through her whole body. They separated slowly, their faces still close.

“You’re a handsome stranger who I really want to kiss, again.” She whispered, he smiled, nuzzling his nose against hers but still keeping his distance. “I said that aloud right?”

“Yes.” He laughed.

“Go Dannie go!!”

“Get it girl!!”

The two separated looking to the club entrance where a congregation of Dannie’s friends were hollering and cheering.

 “I…I better go…That was…Thank you.” She said embarrassed as she slowly backed away.

He nodded. “Bye, Dannie.” He gave her a wave.

“We let you out of our sight for five minutes and you’re making out with a stranger!” her friend said as she pulled her back into the club.

“It was the tequila!” Dannie exclaimed. But it wasn’t.

==

“You have a 10:15 with the Woman’s caucus. Oh and here are those test results, on the tooth brush and the bloody wipe I didn’t ask about.” Clarke said as she put a pile of papers down on David’s desk.

If she had been paying attention she would have noticed how her boss went pale, his eyes bulging just a bit. But she wasn’t. Because a tall, perfect male specimen had caught her eye as he stalked through the Communications Department.

“Clarke I-“

“Gotta go.” She said as she exited the office, following after the man.

==

“I can’t read this. I cannot read your language.”

“My language is English Oliver, get over it.” Melanie said as she came to stand behind his desk next to him, reviewing the paper he was holding.

They were both startled when John Diggle burst into the room.

“Oliver” Melanie smiled as she straightened up. “It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s almost my birthday though.” Clarke said, stepping out from behind Diggle. “Like, really soon.” She smiled at John.

“Clarke, Melanie, I’d like to introduce you to John Diggle. My new body man.”

“I’m not your body man, I’m head of your protection detail.” Diggle gritted “But you must have forgotten that, why else would you have left your apartment without me.”

“You were late.” Oliver smiled.

“I was not late-“

“Well Oliver is never on time, so if you’re here after him, you have to be late.” Melanie crossed her arms over her chest.

“I was on time.” John told her firmly.

Melanie craned her neck to look up at him. “Sure you were.” She nodded before going back to her desk.

“I was!” he called out.

“I believe you.” Clarke nodded, undressing him with her eyes.

“Oliver.” He gritted.

“What?” Oliver could barely contain his laughter.

“I’m starting to feel like…. a piece of meat.” John crossed his arms as Oliver stood from his chair, buttoning his coat.

“Welcome to the West Wing.”

==

“Okay, what’s next?” Sarah asked as she raked.

She had a little section of the White House Garden all to herself. She cared for it at least twice a week.

“We still need to finalize the seating chart for the State Dinner.” Dannie said as she laid out a diagram of the tables on the lawn.

“Oh! Definitely put Oliver next to Felicity.” Sarah nodded.

“Well Oliver is at your table, so you want Felicity at your table as well?”

“Sure.”

“Okay well someone has got to go then. How about David?”

Sarah stood, leaning against the rake. “Go where?”

“How about next to the Deputy Secretary of State?” Dannie suggested.

“God no, that man is so boring he will put David to sleep.”

“How about next to Senator Lance?”

“Quentin Lance? Yea that’s fine-“

“Actually its Laurel Lance, she assumed her father’s seat in the last election.”

“Oh, then no.”

“Because we don’t want him to be bored but wouldn’t want to sit him next to a hot young blonde.”

“Exactly.” Sarah mumbled.

“I was kidding!”

“Huh?” Sarah looked up.

Dannie relaxed back on the lawn.

“Do you like David?”

“What?” No!” Sarah began to rake again.

“Oh my god you do!” Jane squealed “Everything makes so much sense now. You two are always fighting. But you both get some type of sick enjoyment out of it-“  
“Dannie,” Sarah interrupted “I do not like David.” She said firmly and rather convincingly she thought.

“Okay.” she nodded. “So what gives?”

Sarah paused.

“Did you guys have like…a thing?” Dannie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh. My. God.” Dannie clapped “Madam President, please tell me everything.” She demanded formally.

“You need to get out more.” Sarah laughed as she raked again.

“So I can have another night off?”

“No.”

“Then spill.”

Sarah sat down on the ground next to her.

“It was a very long time ago…when everything was different…I was different, he was different.”

“So what happened?”

Sarah shook her head slightly, trying to shake away the memories.

“You know that saying, the brightest flames burn out the quickest? It was kinda like that.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like that from my little desk outside the oval.” Dannie surmised as she focused on shuffling the papers.

“Oh no?”

“You guys scream so loudly at each other that the Marine outside your door wears earplugs because he is afraid to overhear.”

Sarah laughed.

“David’s’ passionate, always has been.”

“Yea well I’m pretty sure it’s not the politics getting him all hot and bothered!”

“Dannie!”

==

“Felicity did you double check on the thing?” Connie asked.

“Yes, we are good to go” She nodded.

“Okay, so then Oliver and Felicity will represent the President at the Party hearing today to swear in the new chairman.” Connie explained to the rest of the senior staff.

“What thing?” Oliver asked

“It’s nothing.” Felicity shrugged.

“Yea. Nothing. Besides, you guys are just there as passive participants. No speech, no comments. Just small talk and a handshake.”

“Then what’s the thing?” Oliver asked, looking between Felicity and Connie.

Connie and Felicity made eye contact.

“I just wanted to make sure Josh Lyman would not be attending before I asked you to attend.” She told Oliver.

Oliver burst into laughter. “Seriously? Josh loves me.” He explained.

“Um…” Felicity whispered and Oliver looked over at her.

“Your dad, loves me. Loves me.” Oliver repeated.

“Yea…he did.” She nodded.

Oliver turned in his seat. “What exactly are you saying?”

“We just didn’t think it would be a good idea for you two to bump into each other at such a public meeting.” Connie interjected.

“Or ever again.” Felicity corrected.

“But I-“

“Sorry, to interrupt but did you seriously think that Josh Lyman would still ‘love you’ after you dumped his daughter?” Jesse leaned forward.

Oliver looked over at her and was about to respond.

“It doesn’t really matter. My dad is out of town. It’ll be fine.” Felicity assured him.

“Yea but what about when he comes back? Are you telling me that if I bump into your dad on the Hill or in a restaurant, or anywhere that I should walk the other way?” Oliver asked

“Yes.” Jesse and Connie said at the same time.

“As quickly as possible.” Felicity nodded.

“I’m going to fix this.”

“Sure you are,” Connie patted his back “But your late, get going.” She said as she moved him towards the door. “And Felicity?”

“Yea?” Felicity turned at the door.

“Talk him out of that on the way.”

“Will do.” She closed the door.

“He’s a little naïve, huh?” Jesse smiled.

“Yea.” Connie laughed as she took her seat again.

“Listen…I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.”

“A reporter came to me with a quote from ‘senior staff’ and wanted a comment.” Jesse explained.

“What was the quote?”

“Chief of Staff Connie Tate is currently unable to perform her duties to the best of her abilities due in part to the ongoing conflict within her marriage.”

“Who…who said that?” Connie asked as she shifted in her seat.

“I don’t know, but I can find out.” Jesse assured her.

“Don’t do that. Um…is it going to print?”

“Not if I can help it.” Jesse scoffed.

“Jesse I don’t want you to even engage in the story, really. It’s a non issue.”

“But is it?” Jesse shook her head. “I mean, if you were a man they would never-“

“Jesse, I mean it.” Connie told her.

Jesse nodded. “You’re the boss.”

==

Oliver was silent the whole car ride, deep in thought.

“Do you…want to…talk about it?” Felicity wondered as the car pulled up.

“I’m not really sure what to say” Oliver told her honestly as he exited the car, offering his hand to her the way he always had. “I know it sounds crazy I just…I never thought…”

They entered the building and made their way to the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

“My dad always wanted a son.” Felicity nodded “And then he met you. And then he only wanted you as a son.” Felicity explained, facing forward.

Oliver turned to her, watching as she tried to remain calm and fight the tears that were welling.

“So when we ended it…when you ended it…he was hurt because I was hurt. He’ll get over it. He’s a professional. He’s just…not over it. Yet.” She looked over at him and he quickly looked away, facing the elevator doors.

“Well then I guess it’s good that he’s out of town.” Oliver nodded.

Felicity laughed. “Definitely.”

They exited onto the 8th floor which was filled with people. They were all herded into a large conference room where they greeted each other and shook hands.

“Well, as you know, we are all hear to swear in the newest Chairman of the Democratic Party.” The leader of the meeting explained.

Felicity leaned to the woman on her side.

“Daniels must be so excited; I know he wanted this really badly.” She said softly.

“Didn’t you hear?” the woman asked in confusion “Daniels had to withdraw.”

“But…then who-“

“So let’s all give a warm welcome to our new Chairman, Josh Lyman!” 

==

“Is she almost done?” Dannie pointed to the partially closed door to the Oval Office.

“Yes. She’s just finishing up a meet and greet with Oliver’s new security detail.” SJ explained

“And you have to peek. They are all models.” Clarke pointed to the door.

“Don’t mind her, she’s stalking John Diggle.” SJ nudged the tall brunette who was sitting on her desk.

“You now if it was the other way around you would say something like ‘pursuing’ or ‘wooing’ but because I’m a woman, I’m a crazy stalker.” Clarke argued.

“Peek and make it quick.” SJ pointed to Dannie.

Dannie laughed as she walked up softly to the door.

She slammed the door shut.

“What?” SJ and Clarke stood

“My handsome stranger!” she exclaimed “He’s in there!”

==

“Dad!” Felicity gasped once the formal aspect of the meeting was over. “Congratulations! I had no idea…” she said as she wrapped in him in a hug.

He kissed her cheek. “Well I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.”

“Congratulations, Josh.” Oliver said, extending his hand to shake.

Josh looked down at it. “It’s Mr. Lyman.”

Oliver dropped his hand to his side. “Right.”

“Listen, I’ve got to mingle. But come over tonight, we’ll celebrate. We miss you.” Josh told Felicity softly.

“I miss you too. I’ll try” she nodded as her dad went off to greet the others without a second look in Oliver’s direction.

Felicity turned to Oliver.

“That wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Oliver turned to Diggle.

“I’m ready to leave now.”

“Right away Mr. Gibbons.”

==

SJ knocked on the door and let herself into the Oval.

“It’s pretty late, need anything before I go?”

“No, you have a good night.” Sarah smiled warmly.

Just before SJ closed the door, Sarah called out to her and she paused.

“Dannie asked me about David today.” She told the younger woman.

SJ entered the office and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch opposite Sarah.

“What did you say?”

“I said…that what happened between us happened a long time ago…”

“Uh huh.”

“She thinks he still likes me.” Sarah laughed at the thought of David pining after her all these years. David was not a piner.

“I do too.” SJ quipped causing Sarah to shake her head no.

“So what am I supposed to do? I mean…God…it’s been 30 years!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Make a move!”

“Absolutely not, that would be so inappropriate. Besides…If I did…I know he would ask…”

“So tell him.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It’s never going to be easy but, don’t you think he deserves to know? I mean he must think-“

“I just need to think about it more.” Sarah stood.

“The good stuff is back in the Residence.”

“Lead the way.” SJ smiled as she threw her arm around her boss.

==

“Does he always work this late?” John asked from his seat at the side of Melanie’s desk.

“Only when he is upset.”

“Oh.” John said as he stretched out, placing his arms behind his head.

Melanie put her pen down and looked at him.

“Are you flexing right now?”

“Maybe.”

“Get in there.” She pointed to Oliver

John sighed as he stood, knocked and then entered the office.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“No…I…I have to get this done before I leave.” Oliver said as pointed to his lap top.

“No he doesn’t!” Melanie shouted from her desk.

John laughed “She’s good at her job.” He noted as he sat down opposite Oliver.

“She keeps me a float.” Oliver agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“I give in. What’s the problem?” John asked.

Oliver slouched back in his chair.

“I saw Felicity’s dad today, for the first time…since…”

“Since you broke of the engagement.”

“Right.” Oliver nodded

“Awkward.”

“Right again.”

“Well you had to have known-“

“Why does everyone keep saying that? How the hell was I supposed to know that he would hate me? My mom still loves Felicity. My mom hired Felicity to work for her. I think my mom likes her, more than me!” Oliver argued.

“For starters, it’s different because Felicity was the dumpee, not the dumper. Second of all, your mom probably thinks you made a huge mistake and his hoping that you’re eventually going to undue said mistake and get back together with her.” John suggested.

“Huh.” Oliver wondered, had it been a mistake? Did he want to get back together with her?

“He doesn’t hate you Oliver, he is just trying to protect his daughter.”

“I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“And I’m pretty sure that he just hates what you did to her…that you hurt her.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have a daughter.”

“Since when?” Oliver asked in shock

“Two years ago. She lives with her mom but I see her every weekend.” John held out a picture for Oliver to see.

“She’s gorgeous.” Oliver gushed “How did I not know about this?”

“It’s been a while.” John shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“I wanted you to be the best man.” Oliver said softy as he typed.

“I wanted you to be Zoe’s godfather.” John responded.

“How did we get here?” Oliver rubbed his eyes.

“The fog of war.” John said cryptically. “Turns you all around.”

Oliver nodded “Yea…”

“Let’s get you home.” John stood and Oliver did as well, putting his jacket on and exiting out the office.

“John” Melanie said from her desk as the two men were passing, he paused.

“Nicely done.”


	9. Swing and a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel compelled to warn you that there is some Oliver/Laurel stuff in this chapter. But I promise its a one time thing.

“Dad please.”

“No.”

“Daddy…”

“Felicity Meghan Lyman, don’t ‘Daddy’ me.” Josh chuckled over his paper.

Felicity had stopped at her parents’ home, her childhood home, before heading into work.

“He just wants to talk. You owe him that-“

“I don’t owe Oliver Gibbons anything.” Josh quipped.

“You iced him out in front of the leaders of the democratic party.” Felicity reminded him.

“Here babe,” Donna said as she placed breakfast in front of her daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head “You need to eat.”

“If nothing else, you owe him an apology.” Felicity mumbled as she cut into her eggs.

“An apology?” Josh tossed the paper to the side. “An apology?” he asked incredulously as he turned to Donna, who held her hands up in their air, turning back to the stove.

“At least let him apologize, then.” Felicity suggested.

“Help me. I don’t understand.” Josh begged Donna.

“I’m already late for a meeting on the Hill. You’re on your own.” Donna smiled as she kissed him lightly. “Go easy on him, his blood pressure has been up.” Donna explained before blowing Felicity a kiss and leaving.

Felicity ate her breakfast silently, ignoring Josh’s staring.

“Felicity…”

“Dad.” She said with a mouthful.

“…and I’m still going to hate the guy.”

“But Dad-“

“Are you two back together?”

“No!”

“Do you plan on getting back together?”

“I…we…he…” Felicity sighed, putting her fork down. “Oliver is a good person. He is a powerful person. And I don’t think it’s in your best interest to be at war with him.”

Josh sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Maybe.”

“Maybe you’ll meet with him?” Felicity perked up.

“Maybe it’s not in my best interested to be at war with him.” He explained and she sulked back into her seat. “But I don’t care. He hurt you.”

“Dad, I’m a big girl.” Felicity told him softly.

“Not to me.” He told her as he stood, slipping his jacket on. “You will always be my little girl. With the two pigtails, and those light up sketchers? Remember those?” he smiled softly, remembering a simpler time.

“Yea.” She smiled back, pushing the food on her plate around.

“Know what else I remember?” he asked and she shrugged “I remember the three weeks you spent up in your old bedroom after he broke your heart. I remember that night we spent out back, your mom drawing those stupid ‘Oliver’ faces on the baseballs and you knocking them out into the field. I remember all of it. And you may be over it, and perfectly adjusted to life post- Oliver Gibbons. But he put you in pain. I’m your dad Felicity! I have spent your entire life trying to protect you from pain. I can’t forgive him.” He held his arms out wide, watching as Felicity rubbed her face, trying to hide the tears that had welled.

He walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t want to forgive him.” He told her again, firmly. “I don’t have to forgive him.”

Felicity nodded, resting her head against the back of the chair. So much for that.

==

“Sign here.” Clarke pointed “And here. And here…and here. Initial here, here” she flipped the page “And right here”

David hovered over the final spot. “I should probably read this.”

“You don’t trust me?” Clarke took a step back, giving him a look.

“Helicopter incident of 2009.”

Clarke chuckled “That was a good one.” She nodded.

David shook his head, flipping back through the papers.

“Hey, you didn’t open your results.” Clarke noted, pointing to the manila envelope she had placed on his desk over a week ago. The results of the test that would compare His DNA to Oliver’s.

“Are you expecting bad news?” Clarke asked softly as she sat across from him.

“No.”

“Your not like…dying, right?”

“Clarke.”

“I mean, should we be updating the will?”

“Get out.” He waved her off.

She smiled as she stood and made her way to the door.

“Hey-“

“Yes, your in the will.” David sighed as he began to arrange the papers on his desk.

“I’m so getting a helicopter.” She said triumphantly. “Hi.” She nodded to Felicity who was entering David’s office as she was exiting.

“For the record I’m not a fan of heights, so if you have like…a nice beach house, I’ll take that.” She said as she plopped down.

“Noted, what’s up with you? You’re not your annoying perky self.” David commented, studying his young deputy.

“I tried to talk my dad into meeting with Oliver this morning. No luck.” She shrugged.

“Give it time.” David assured her “There’s no good way for him to distance himself from the President or Oliver.”

“You think?”

“I know.” He nodded

“Can I ask you something personal?” Felicity asked suddenly.

David straightened up. “You can ask, but I might not answer.”

“You don’t have any kids.”

David glanced down at the manila envelope. ”Right.”

“But your close with Clarke…”

“The daughter I never wanted.” He nodded.

“And if someone hurt her, not physically, just…broke her heart…” Felicity trailed off “What would you do?”

David thought for a moment.

“I would end them.”

Felicity gulped. David shrugged. “Figuratively of course.”

==

“Mel!” Oliver shouted and she appeared in the door way. “Why is Laurel Lance on my schedule?” he pointed to the computer. “I told you I did not want to meet with her.”

“I know, I declined the invitation on your behalf but Connie told me to add it in.”

“Connie told you to add it in?” He repeated and she nodded “Why?”

“That’s above my paygrade.” She stated.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She sighed dramatically before entering the office and plopping down in one of his chairs.

“Lance is making a pretty big splash on the Hill, she’s getting a ton of press and attention. She’s really milking the “beauty on the hill” bit. Connie probably just wants to keep her in line, away from any controversial issues. Laurel wants a meeting with you, so Connie is giving her what she wants.”

“And why does she want to meet with me?” Oliver squinted.

It was Melanie’s turn to raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow in surprise. “This may come as a surprise to you, but some woman in this District are attracted to your face, bank account and powerful mommy.”

Oliver chuckled, straightening his tie. “I had no idea.”

Melanie rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. “This session of ‘inflate Oliver’s ego’ is officially over. May I resume my regularly scheduled activities?”

“Yes, but after you cancel this dinner.” He told her, causing her to throw her hands up in frustration.

“Whatever.” She shouted over shoulder. “I don’t care if you get laid or not.”

“Oh my god.” Oliver shook his head. “I need to get a more professional assistant.” Oliver said to Diggle who had been observing the entire scene.

“Go ahead and try!” she challenged from her desk, causing Oliver to laugh.

“Is she single?” Diggle quipped.

===

Dannie was busy at her desk, arranging the Thank You cards that she would provide for the President to sign over lunch, when the senior staff began to arrive in preparation for their weekly meeting.

Her face immediately flushed when, Felicity rounded the corner. Her mystery man from the club was trailing her close behind, guarding her. She tried to busy herself with the cards but they made eye contact almost immediately, his jaw dropping.

“She’s ready.” SJ nodded as she opened the door and allowing David, Felicity, Jesse, Oliver and Connie to enter the Oval office.

Dannie watched as ‘mystery man’ positioned himself against the wall opposite her desk.

He was silent until the door to the Oval closed and SJ was back at her desk.

“You must have gotten quite the promotion since last week.” He quipped.

She looked up, startled. “You’re allowed to talk?” she asked in confusion.

“I think so.” He smiled. “Is that okay with you?” he asked SJ.

SJ looked between Dannie and the man, sensing tension. “It’s fine by me.”

She had to sit outside the Oval office all day every day, why shouldn’t she be entertained?

“You said you were a personal assistant.” Dannie quipped.

“That’s your response?” He laughed.

“I’m just reminding you that…that…you weren’t very honest either.” She stammered and he nodded.

“My job requires a lot of discretion, I guard important people.”

“Me too.” She whispered “The discretion part, not the guarding part.”

“I see.” He smiled “Look…I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me. I’m just here…doing my job. I work for John Diggle, my assignments rotate. We probably won’t even see that much of each other. Maybe we can just start over?” he asked.

Dannie couldn’t help but be charmed by his smile, his dimples, the sparkle in his eye that she may or may not have imagined.

“I’d like that.” She agreed.

“Rafael Martinez.” He took a step forward, extending his hand. “Personal Security.”

She accepted his hand, enjoying his firm but gentle grasp around her hand.

“Dannie Alvarez, personal aid to the President.”

==

“The Secret Service has informed me that the originally planned hotel for the Russia trip failed its security inspection. They would prefer you stay at the American Embassy.” Connie explained.

“Doesn’t that send a bad message? Suggest that we don’t trust the Russian police?” Sarah wondered, nibbling on the end of her glasses.

David was too busy watching her to realize that question was addressed to him. Felicity nudged him.

“No.” he said abruptly.

“No?” Sarah questioned.

“He means yes.” Felicity clarified.

“You do?” Sarah asked him.

David nodded. “Yes. I do mean yes. But your safety is one concern that should not be guided by public perception. If the hotel is not safe and the Embassy is, then you stay at the Embassy.” He told her.

“And we could always spin it as a cost effective measure.” Felicity added in.

“And there’s that.” David agreed.

“Okay.” Sarah smiled, unsure if she was happier about the apparent unity between David and Felicity or the fact that David might be concerned about her safety.

“Moving on” Connie interrupted. “Oliver, despite your best efforts you will be meeting with Laurel Lance-“

“Laurel Lance?” Felicity questioned, her face beginning to flush. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious.” Connie shook her head in confusion.

“Anyone meeting with Laurel Lance is a waste of time. She has no actual platform, she faced no opposition, and absolutely no one takes her seriously. The only reason she even won her seat is because people lover her father. She’s trying to get a deal to film a realty show out of her office. She is not a nice person.” Felicity declared.

“Anything else?” Connie had to stifle a chuckle.

“Well she absolutely tormented me at boarding school for 6 years but that’s probably not of any interest to anyone here.” Felicity squirmed.

“Oliver, what’s your take?” Sarah asked Oliver.

“I’ve never met her, but from what I’ve heard…she’s only out for herself” He said.

“Laurel Lance may just be a pretty face but she’s well connected. People don’t just like her dad, they lover her dad. He may be retired but he’s extremely influential. I’ve heard rumors that she could be elected to the intelligence committee or appropriations.” Jesse explained.

“Normally I would say go with your gut…” Sarah sighed.

She didn’t want to set her son up on a date with any woman other than Felicity.

“But one dinner couldn’t hurt, could it?” she asked softly.

Oliver looked back and forth between Connie, his mother and Felicity. “I guess not.” he sighed.

“Perfect, have Melanie set it up.”

==

Oliver lazily dressed for his dinner with Laurel Lance. He could tell that Felicity was not pleased. He knew for a fact that Laurel had been her nemesis when they were younger. He remembered thinking how cute it was that even years later when Felicity was obviously the more successful and influential woman, that she was still upset about a boarding school rivalry.

But they were adults now, and this was politics, a game that had to be played. He had never even met Laurel. Felicity and Laurel had gone to boarding school together in Vermont. Felicity had transferred back to DC for high school, where she met Oliver. Laurel had continued her education in Vermont and then embraced the socialite status bestowed upon her due to her family name.

He was trying to determine whether Felicity had stormed off after the meeting out of anger or jealousy when he was interrupted by the doorbell to his apartment.

He was messing with his tie, when he swung the door open, only to be confronted by a beautiful, slender brunette.

“Hi” she smiled “I’m Laurel Lance.” She extended her hand

He shook it in confusion “I’m sorry, my assistant told me we would be meeting at Piacone’s at 7:30.”

“That is correct. But I got the distinct impression from your secretary, my secretary and about a dozen media outlets that you didn’t really want this meeting to happen.” She said honestly, forcing him to chuckle in embarrassment. “So I thought…you might be more comfortable meeting somewhere private. Where we wouldn’t be on display…” she explained.

“Very thoughtful….” He nodded, taking her in.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Two heads? An evil laugh? A film crew? But she was just a woman. Although if he was being honest, that was just as scary as the two heads would have been.

She shrugged with a smile. “So…”

“Come in, come in.” he opened the door wider allowing her to enter.

“You have any amazing apartment.” She said genuinely, taking in the masculine yet sophisticated aesthetic.

Felicity had helped him decorate it. “Thanks.” He said “Um…I don’t really have any food but I have wine and some type of pretzel” He offered as he entered the kitchen.

“Wine sounds great.” She said following him in “And don’t worry, when you invite yourself to someone’s house without notice you come with really low expectations.” She joked as she sat down on a stool at his kitchen counter.

If Oliver didn’t know any better, he would think she was nervous.

“I’m just not much of a cook…but I do have an extensive collection of takeout menus.” He tried to lighten the mood.

“Sounds perfect.”

Two hours later they had moved into his living room, finished a pizza and a bottle and a half of wine.

“And then I was discharged from the military.” Oliver shrugged, completing what felt like his life history.

“Wow.” Laurel sighed. “You’re an American hero.” She said seriously.

“No.” he shook his head with a laugh, sipping the last of his wine.

“You are.” She told him enthusiastically, shoving him playfully. “That’s why everybody loves you.”

“Everybody loves me?” he asked.

“When I said everybody, I mean ‘the American people’” she said, using air quotes. “They are obsessed with you.”

“Well you are one to talk.”

She rolled her eyes. “They love to hate me. As I’m sure you know…I have quite the reputation.”

“Laurel Lance, socialite extraordinaire.” He deadpanned.

“You googled me!” she laughed, the wine loosening her up.

“My secretary did.” He shrugged causing her to laugh again.

“But seriously…” she said as she quieted down “Everyone thinks they know me but they don’t…I mean they are still holding the things I did as a silly 9th grader against me…”

“You were quite the bully.” He shrugged.

“I heard that you tortured my girlfriend all throughout boarding school.”

“Your girlfriend?” Laurel cocked her head to the side.

“I mean my ex.” Oliver shook his head in confusion; the wine had gone to his head. “Felicity Lyman.”

“Felicity.” She sighed “We were definitely rivals…and I said and did things that were not so nice…but the truth was that I envied her.”

“You envied Felicity?” Oliver asked, shifting to face her.

“God yes!” Laurel exclaimed “I mean she was at boarding school to get a fantastic education, her parents visited her all the time, talked to her on the phone, sent her care packages, hell her parents were actually together and in love. I was in boarding school because my parents split and my dad couldn’t deal. He never visited me. Ever. And it’s not like her parents weren’t busy you know? Like…our parents were equally busy….the difference was, her’s actually wanted to see her.” Laurel shrugged…staring into the fire that Oliver had lit.

“Hey. I get it. My mom wasn’t there much and my dad…” He said as he softy placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure your parents did the best they could….

Laurel ran a hand through her hair “Yea, of course.” She nodded “Anyway” she laughed “Yes…I made some questionable choices when I was younger. But I’m trying to make up for that now. I would not have run for my father’s seat if I hadn’t planned on doing good things. I want to do good things, but no one takes me seriously.” She explained.

“Which is where I come in.” he concluded.

“No.” she shook her head.

“So you didn’t beg my office for a meeting to get our support for a seat on an influential committee?” he asked her seriously.

Laurel shifted away from him, “No.” she said firmly “I called your office to set up a meet because I thought we might have a few things in common as children of extremely influential people. I don’t know anyone here and I just thought…” She trailed of. “This was a mistake.” She sighed, touching her head.

“I’m going to go.” She said as she slipped on her jacket.

“Wait, I’m sorry. That was rude.” He said as she stood.

Just as she stood up, the wine hit her, causing her to stumble.

“Careful.” Oliver warned, catching her before she could fall forward, “Okay?” he asked.

His arms were still around her waist when she looked up, tears in her eyes. “Yea.” She said softly, glancing between his lips and his eyes, running her hands up his chest.

Oliver was taken aback when she kissed him and even more surprised when he found himself kissing her back. It had been such a long time since he had been with anyone that the mere act felt foreign. She tasted like wine, but not sweet the way Felicity always did. Her long nails dug uncomfortably into his shoulder. He realized he didn’t like her perfume. Her hair wasn’t as soft and thick as Felicitys. She wasn’t anything like Felicity.

She broke away from him, pulling off her own jacket and lifting her top over her head, pulling him in again.

She was Felicity’s opposite. Did he like that? Did he want that?

==

Felicity sat at her desk, slowly turning her chair in circles.

“You’re making me dizzy.” James declared as he leaned against her door frame.

“Sorry.” She smiled

“Latte for your thoughts?” he held up a to-go cup.

She reached for it greedily and he gave it to her, settling into a chair across from him.

“I’m just trying to think of a way to get my Dad to forgive Oliver.” She explained

“Is it really that big a deal if your dad and Oliver don’t get alone?” James wondered.

“Sarah needs my dad’s support. On the talk shows, in the papers and in private if she wants to get things done. I’m afraid my dad will take out his problems with Oliver on her.”

“And that’s all? You’re not worried that…I don’t know…Oliver might be staying away because of your dad?”

Felicity looked up, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip. She shrugged.

James leaned forward. “Did you ever fight for Oliver?” he wondered.

“What?” she asked confused.

“He ended the engagement. I know that. But did you like…fight for him? Tell him that you didn’t care if you got married or not, because that was just a piece of paper…and that it was the two of you was what was important? And that the election wasn’t going to change that?”

“Why?” she whispered hoarsely.

“I’m just wondering. I mean…if you’re still in love with him…and he’s still in love with you….maybe you can work it out, give it another go. Then your dad might be…I don’t know…forced to give him another chance right?”

“…but I can’t use my relationship with Oliver to manipulate my dad…” Felicity reminded James.

“It’s not manipulation, it’s killing two birds with one stone. You get Oliver back and you end the cold war between your dad and the Gibbons’.” James explained. “That’s what you want, right?”

Felicity opened her mouth and then closed it again.

“If it is…all you have to do is fight for it.”

==

It wasn’t until it was over and Laurel was asleep at his side that he realized it had been a mistake. It had been rough, and quick and loveless. Just two people, falling into bed because they were drunk and in close proximity. But it did help him realize one thing.

He only wanted Felicity. Her lips against his, her hair fanned out over his pillows. She was the only one who made him feel whole. He only wanted to fall asleep next to her. It all seemed so clear now as if he had always known the breakup was a temporary mistake that had been easy to deny while he was alone. Trying to be with someone else had exposed all the truths he had been hiding from. He had made a serious, life changing mistake.

Oliver slipped out from under Laurel, slipping his briefs back on, making his way back to the living room.

He knew it was unreasonable but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He and Felicity weren’t together, but sleeping with Laurel, a woman Felicity despised, felt like a deep betrayal.

He headed back to the living room to clean up the wine glasses and take out. He was deep in thought until he heard the door to his apartment jiggle. He paused, focusing in on the movement. He stealthy moved over to the end table, grabbing the gun he had strapped to the underside.

The door continued to be jiggled as he inched closer to the door, disabling the safety on the gun.

“Stupid door.” Felicity muttered as she finally got her bent key to open the lock.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out in confusion as he flicked the lights on.

“It’s me!” she held her hands up, noticing the drawn gun.

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” he asked, dropping his weapon and approaching her.

“Everything’s fine.” She nodded, suddenly overcome with nerves. “I just had to see you.”

“Oliver? What’s going on?” Laurel appeared from the bedroom, her hair disheveled, wrapped in his sheets.

“Laurel?” Felicity whispered,

“Felicity. Hi.” She gave a small wave, seemingly embarrassed.

Oliver was looking back and forth between them, distraught.

“I should have called.” Felicity said, her voice breaking, as she walked backwards towards the door.

“No, wait.” Oliver told her, grabbing her elbow gently.

“I have to go.” She said, turning quickly so he wouldn’t see her cry, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Felicity wait!” he shouted as he followed her out into the street “Felicity!” he shouted as she jumped into a cab that she hailed. She slammed the door before he could get to it, leaving him banging on the door. “Don’t go!”

“What’s it gonna be?” the driver interjected into the shouting and the crying. Clearly this wasn’t the first time he had a sobbing girl in the back of his cab and a semi naked guy banging on the outside of it.

A soft sob escaped her lips as she whipped the tears away, she turned one last time. Oliver had both hands braced against the cab, he was watching her franticly. “Felicity. Please. Don’t go.” He begged her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

She closed her eyes as the tears kept coming, resting her head against the back of the cab. “Just go.” She whispered.

==

Josh placed his backpack on the table before he exited out of the kitchen and into the back yard, following the steady sound of a swing and a crack.

He sat down on the steps of the deck next to his wife.

“Don’t say anything” she warned.

They watched as Felicity hit one baseball after another out into the darkness, tossing each ball up with ease and whacking it out of the yard with force. She paused and turned to them, tears still streaming down her face.

“I’m tired.” She whispered.

Josh jumped up.

“Then I’ll take a turn.”


	10. The Very Next Day

_The Very Next Day_

Felicity silenced the phone, tossing it aside. She had spent the night at her parents in her old room. But it was a new day, things needed to get done. Everyone was leaving for Russia tonight.

“You have everything you need right?” Donna asked her daughter from where she was lounging on her bed.

“Yep.” Felicity nodded as she dotted concealer under her eyes.

“Passport?”

“Yes.” She sighed as she leaned into the mirror. The dark circles were hopeless. Her eyes were an angry red from the crying. Everyone would know that she had spent the whole night crying over Oliver Gibbons.

“Babe?” Donna asked as she sat up, causing her daughter to turn and look at her. “You know, that I would never suggest you not go on this trip. This trip is work. This trip is important.” She stated firmly and Felicity nodded in agreement.

“But…if you’re not at your best, if you can’t do your best work-“

“I can.” Felicity nodded. “I can do it. Really I can.” She said aloud to convince herself more than her mother.

“I know.” Donna smiled as she stood, pulling her daughter into her hug. “Call me before you go to sleep, I don’t care what time it is.”

“Okay.” Felicity nodded as they separated.

“Felicity.” Donna said cupping her face, forcing her daughter to look at her. “You can do this.”

“If you make me cry again I swear,” Felicity said softly as her eyes began to well.

“I won’t.” She promised “Just…remember that, okay? Tell yourself that.” Donna gave her a slight shake.

Felicity nodded.

“I can do this.”

==

“You just had to prove me wrong, didn’t you?” Sarah frowned as she scrolled through the images of Oliver in his briefs, running down the street after Felicity and Laurel Lance fleeing Oliver’s apartment. “I guess I jinxed myself really, I said one little dinner couldn’t hurt…in my defense I had no idea you would sleep with the girl before dessert.”

“Mom.” Oliver groaned.

“Now is not the time to be shy Oliver! Everyone knows you’re a briefs man.” Sarah said as she held up her ipad, playing the video obtained by TMZ.

Oliver rubbed his face as he looked down at his phone. He had called Felicity 48 times since she drove off the night before. She hadn’t answered or returned one.

“Oliver this isn’t you. I need you to explain this.” Sarah said as she removed her glasses, trying to understand it all.

“I cant.” He told her firmly “It was a mistake, a drunken mistake. I…I messed up, I messed everything up. Mom….I’m sorry.” He told her again. He’d apologized about 18 times since he had been awoken by Connie’s phone call.

“What’s going on in the press room?” Sarah turned to Connie.

“It’s a slow news day, so this is dominating conversation. The morning news shows led with it. It’s…its basically everywhere.” Connie explained.

“And how is Ms. Lance dealing with all of this?” Sarah wondered, not even attempting to hide her distain.

“Her office released a short statement, personal life to remain private, etc.”

“Well, that’s good news. I thought for sure she would be sitting down with Hoda and Kathy Lee!”

“Mom, she’s not like that.” Oliver interjected.

“You were drunk and not using your brain, you don’t get to say what she’s like.” Sarah pointed at him. “God, why today? Why today?” she asked again. “We have Russia tonight Oliver, tonight!”

“I’ll stay behind.” He offered.

“Is Felicity staying home?” Sarah asked Connie, who shook her head no. “Well if Felicity can be professional enough to attend the most important trip of my Presidency thus far, than so can you Oliver.”

“Yes. Ma’am.” Oliver nodded sheepishly.

“What are you going to do?” Sarah asked Connie.

Connie was the only one not making the trip to Russia.

“Alright.” Sarah sighed, “I need to make some calls” she said as she walked back to her desk.

“Thank You Madam President.” Oliver and Connie said in unison as they made their way to the door, opening it.

“Oliver!” Sarah called out and he paused in the doorway “Try not to sleep with anyone between here and your desk, okay? Thanks.”

Oliver grimaced, turning slowly to SJ.

Oliver rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The West Wing was chillier than normal today. Just about everyone avoided making eye contact with him, some even turning and walking the other way at the sight of him. He approached his office, stopping in front of Melanie’s desk, but she didn’t even look up.

“Morning.” He said, making his presence known.

“Morning, Sir.” She said curtly, not looking away from her computer screen as she typed.

Oliver tilted his head to the side. Sir? Melanie’s typical greeting was ‘Get away from me Loser.’

“Do I have any messages…or mail?” he wondered.

“No messages. All of your mail was threatening so Mr. Diggle had it removed.” She said, typing faster.

“From the same person-“

“No, from many different people, Oliver. What did you expect?” she said finally looking up at him. “You just broke the heart of America’s Sweetheart.”

“Not you too! Come on. You’re my secretary, you have to back me up. No matter what.”

Melanie laughed loudly causing people to turn in their direction.

“Your Hysterical Mr. Gibbons.” She said blankly “You have a guest” Pointing over her shoulder.

Oliver looked up, Laurel Lance was in his office.

He entered quickly. “You cannot be here.”

“I know! I’m sorry. But you weren’t answering your phone and I just had to apologize. I am so, so sorry.” She said rapidly.

“You have nothing to apologize for, this was not your fault.” He assured her.

“I cant help it. I just feel terrible. I did not mean for this to happen, and I definitely didn’t meant to cause any problems between you and Felicity.”

“You didn’t.” he sighed “I brought those problems on myself.” He told her. “But you really shouldn’t be here, there’s a lot of…its just not a good idea,”

“I know. I just thought maybe I could explain it to Felicity, if I could just talk to her-“

“To you, or anyone else.” Melanie glared at Oliver.

Laurel sighed as she exited Oliver’s office with him following.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” She told him again.

“I’m sorry too.” He told her before she exited quickly.

He looked back down at his phone.

“She’s not going to answer.” Melanie said as she worked away on last minute preparations for Russia.

“Then I’ll just go to her.” Oliver decided as he headed for her office.

“She doesn’t want to see you, Oliver!” Melanie yelled after him as she stood.

Oliver ignored her as he headed to the communications department.

As he entered, Clarke knocked right into him as if she hadn’t seen him.

“You too?” he asked incredulously.

Oliver rubbed his shoulder. He walked over to James’s desk. Like Melanie, James did not look up to acknowledge his presence.

Oliver leaned over, leaning against James’s desk.

“Please, help me out. I just need…a minute. One minute.”

James laughed as he sat back in his chair.

“You know…the beauty of not working for you…means I don’t have to help you out.”

Oliver took a deep breath, he was trying to control his anger.

“Actually, you do work for me-“  
“I work for Felicity-“  
“And she works for me! So if I want to see her, I’m going to see her.” Oliver growled.

James stood up slowly. “She. Doesn’t. Want. To. Talk.” He repeated Melanie’s statement, a statement that Felicity had clearly dictated to everyone.

“Just…tell her I’m here, please.” Oliver gritted.

James chuckled. “You really are as dumb as they say.”

Oliver lost it, he grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, but James did not back down, pushing Oliver forcefully, causing him to stumble back.

“Enough!” David yelled from the doorway of his office, causing both men to turn to him. “You might get through James, but you wont get through him.”

For the first time Oliver noticed one of Diggle’s guards standing in front of Felicity’s office door.

“Rafael?” he asked in confusion “What are you doing here?”

“I have specific instructions from Mr. Diggle. No one enters without an invitation from Ms. Lyman.” Rafael explained.

“I just…I really need to talk to her.” Oliver explained.

“She doesn’t want to talk.”

“I’m trained in hand to hand combat, I have 5 inches and 50 pounds on you. You are confident you can prevent me from entering that room?” Oliver asked smoothly, attempting to be intimidating.

Rafael smiled. He opened his sports coat to reveal the gun resting at his hip.

“Pretty confident.”

==

“Thanks for letting me crash your office; I just have a ton of stuff to do for Russia.” Felicity explained to Jesse as she typed.

“No problem.” Jesse shrugged “Happy to help.”

Felicity smiled “And I’m really sorry about your morning briefing…all those questions about me, Oliver, Laurel Lance…that was pretty terrible.”

“Hey! I got to answer ‘no comment’ to every question. It was a cake walk. My best performance yet!” Jesse declared causing Felicity to laugh for the first time in ten hours.

They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Jesse stood and headed over to the door. “Password?”

“Oy with the Poodles already.”

Jesse opened the door for David.

“Hiding out here was definitely a good idea.” He declared as he sat down.

“Yeah?” Felicity asked.

“James and Oliver almost came to blows, twice. Rafael had to draw his weapon.”

“Oh my god.” Felicity groaned “This is such a mess.”

“Maybe, but it’s not your mess.” Jesse reminded her.

Felicity nodded. “Maybe I should talk to him.” She said aloud, looking between David and Jesse. “Then, maybe things will calm down, and we can all get back to work.”

“Hey. The President is working, your working. David never works. And I have ‘no comment’ in 12 languages.” Jesse held up a paper “You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to.”

Felicity nodded, turning to David for confirmation. He smiled softly.

“What she said.”

==

Late that evening, the senior staff and assistants were gathered at Andrew’s Air Force Base preparing to board Air Force One to make the trip to Russia.

“You’re standing a little close.” Oliver said softly to Diggle, who was literally attached to his hip.

“Yea well, after you went Rambo this morning while I was getting breakfast I have some safety concerns for the people forced to be around you.” Diggle explained.

“I’m…I’m okay now.” Oliver shrugged.

“That was not convincing. Not even close.”

“Seriously Digg, I’m just…I just need some space, please.” Oliver begged.

“No sudden movements.” Diggle warned as he took several steps back.

Oliver rolled his shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the tension that was radiating through his body. He rolled his neck left, then right.

That was when he saw her.

Flanked by David and Jesse, pulling her suitcase behind her. They were engaging in polite conversation, as they passed him. Felicity didn’t look up but David gave him a soft nod. Oliver automatically took a step forward to follow them but Diggle clamped down on his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Diggle said firmly, Oliver followed his orders, allowing others to board before them.

Once they did board Oliver took a seat towards the back, with Diggle picking one directly behind him.

Oliver was buckling his seatbelt when he saw Macy board and begin to make her way over to him. There was an open seat next to him. Oliver grimaced; the thought of sitting four rows behind Felicity was excruciating, the thought of having to sit next to Macy the whole time? Almost as bad.

“Sit next to me.” He whispered over his seat to Diggle.

“What about your space?”

“Please!”

“I think I’m enjoying the space.”

“Diggle.” Oliver growled but it was no luck, Macy was now in front of him.

=

“Should I run interference?” James asked Melanie as they watched as Macy took the seat next to Oliver.

“No.” Melanie decided firmly, setting aside her aversion for Macy and all of Macy’s attempts to sink her claws into Oliver.

“Are you sure, it’s a ten hour flight.” James warned.

“Let him suffer.” Melanie declared as she plopped down and got comfy “Besides, looks like someone else could use some company.” She pointed to Felicity who had taken a seat off to the side by herself.

James nodded making his way over to his boss and dropping down next to her.

“You don’t call, you don’t write…” he sighed “starting to feel abandoned.”

Felicity smiled.

“I’m sorry, I just knew If I was in my office today-“  
“Hey” he silenced her, “You don’t have to explain anything to me. We can just sit here, for ten hours, in silence. No talking. I don’t even snore, in a way I’m the perfect travel companion-”

“James” she laughed as she interrupted him. “Thank You.”

He smiled back at her, watching as she let her head rest against the back of the chair, her eyes glistening.

“Any time.”

==

Hours later Felicity awoke in the darkness. She checked her phone. They were eight hours into their flight. She scanned those sitting near her, everyone was asleep. She slowly rose from her seat to use the restroom. She kept looking straight ahead as she passed Oliver. But as soon as she passed him she heard movement behind her. He hadn’t been asleep.

“Felicity.” He whispered as he managed to slip out of his seat, following after her.

She quickened her pace as she made her way to the back of the plane, feeling childish but also desperate to avoid confrontation in such a confined space.

“Fel-ic-ity. Oliver said as she closed the door to the rest room in his face.

She sighed, resting against the closed door.

Oliver shook his head, his hands braced against either side of the door, he let his forehead rest against the door.

“Felicity. Please open the door. I…I just need to talk to you.” He said sadly.

_I can do this, I can do this._ Felicity thought to herself on the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry.” He told her through the door. “I am so sorry for hurting you. For embarrassing you. For everything. What happened with Laurel…it was a mistake. But Felicity…” he sighed “it wasn’t even the biggest mistake…”

Felicity covered her face, the tears falling. He was about to say everything she had wanted him to say since the night of the Illinois primary.

“That was letting you go. Felicity I love-“

She swung the door open, startling him.

“Don’t say another word.” She cried.

“Felicity.” He whispered hoarsely, his own eyes welling at the site of her tears. He tried to step closer but she pushed past him.

“I don’t want to talk, Oliver. I told them to tell you that. I don’t want to talk. Not about Laurel, not about us. Not about anything…Do you understand?”

She didn’t wait for him to respond; she turned and headed back to her seat.

She walked quickly, taking a seat on one of the long couches that lined the corridor of the plane. How had things gotten so turned around? Just three days ago she would be crying tears of joy if Oliver had even considered reconciling. And now?

Not so much.


	11. Risk v. Reward

“I think you should cut it.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I’m not saying it’s false, I’m just saying she shouldn’t say it.”

“Felicity,” David groaned as he ran a hand over his face, he was tired and ready for this speech to go to print.

“It may be true that global climate change endangers more people every day than terrorism…but that doesn’t mean she has to say it tonight, in this speech. It’s too….too..”

“Inflammatory? Provocative?” Oliver offered.

Felicity closed her eyes briefly, masking the pain that the sound of his voice brought to her heart. She was trying extremely hard to pretend he wasn’t there. But that simply was not the case.

“Exactly.” She nodded.

“Agree to disagree and leave it up to the President?” David offered.

“Fine.” Felicity blew out a long breath.

“Let’s break for dinner, I’m starving.” David sighed as he stood from his chair, Jesse following him, leaving Oliver and Felicity to tidy up their supplies.

“There’s a tiny place, just around the corner from the Embassy. Best Knish in the area. I always stop there when I’m Russia. We could go. It would be private. We could…talk.” Oliver suggested as he collected the rough drafts, he watched as Felicity’s body went stiff, her back to him.

She turned slowly to face him. Was this an alternate reality? Had he heard a word she had said on the plane?

“I’m not feeling very well, I was just going to head to my room.” She lied as she busied herself with various fact checking documents they had been using.

“Can I get you anything-“

“I just need space, Oliver.” She declared abruptly as she hugged her tablet close to her body. “Just space.” She said again before quickly exiting the room.

==

James was roaming the halls of the American embassy when he stumbled upon Felicity, sitting off to the side by herself.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the speech?” James asked her as he took the chair next to her.

“I’ll change in a few minutes, I won’t be staying long” she explained as she closed the book she had been reading.

“Everything okay?” he asked her slowly, afraid of the response he might get.

She shrugged focusing on the tattered cover in her hands.

Felicity smiled. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Which means it has everything to do with Oliver, right?” he concluded.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure? Because I mean…who better to yell at than the guy who convinced you to go over to your exe’s house late at night and confess your feelings to him.” James said as he pointed to himself.

“I do not blame you.” She explained.

“Then who do you blame?”

She tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

“I blame me.” She stated sadly.

“You don’t really believe that.” James scoffed. It was clear to him that Oliver was the idiot. You don’t let a woman like Felicity Lyman get away. And if you do, you go after her frantically moments later, not months later.

“I didn’t fight for us. I didn’t think I had too. Him leaving was so…unimaginable that when it happened….I just, went along with it. And now, everything is all weird and awkward because I’m making it weird and awkward because I don’t want to be hurt that he slept with Laurel but I am. And it’s so illogical…” Felicity explained.

“Because now he wants to get back together, which is everything I have wanted since the day he ended things. And he’s standing there, about to say he loves me and I just can’t help but think…” she trailed off.

“That he will leave again.” James finished for her, studying her profile intently. How could anyone ever leave this woman?

She turned to him, tears welling in her eyes.

“It just hurt so badly the first time.” She said, her voice cracking.

James leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee. “It’s going to be okay, things will work themselves out.”

“How?” she asked incredulously. “I can’t talk to Oliver. I can’t talk to anyone at work because that would just be so inappropriate. I can’t talk to my family because they basically hate Oliver now. I’m just stuck.” She complained, gesturing with her hands.

“You can talk to me.” He assured her.

Felicity smiled, placing her hand over his. “Thank you.”

The door swung open. “Felicity?” Dannie called out startling them both, James immediately pulled his hand away. “The President would like you to make this change to her speech and bring her the revised copy.” Dannie said as she passed Felicity a note.

“Okay, thanks.” Felicity nodded as she reviewed the note, “I better get to work.”

They both stood, Felicity looking up at him and before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around him, bringing him in for a hug. She didn’t really notice how he hesitated before allowing his hand to rest on her lower back.

“Anytime you need to talk…I’m there, okay?”

She nodded, before quickly exiting.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Those little butterfly feelings he was having, they had to go. This could not happen. Not again.

==

“Madam President,” Felicity said breathlessly as she rushed over to Oliver and Sarah “Your speech,” she presented the copy to Sarah.

“Thank you.” Sarah accepted it and gave her a warm smile.

Felicity nodded to both Oliver and Sarah and then was on her way.

“I heard you are using the line comparing climate change to terrorism.” He scratched his head.

“Yep.” Sarah nodded as she reviewed the speech again.

“Isn’t it a risky move?” he wondered “That is what is going to dominate the headlines, not the rest of the speech.

“Sometimes, you have to take a risk.” Sarah explained “And who cares about the press, it’s the people in this room that matter”

Oliver nodded as he peeked behind the current. It was a packed house.

“Oliver?”

He turned and gave her his attention.

“Sometimes…you have to say, to hell with the consequences. If you want people to trust you, to believe in you…you have to tell them the truth, no matter how controversial or painful it may be. Sometimes…the risk is worth it.”

Oliver, stuffed his hands in his pockets, processing her words. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling away and heading towards the stage.

“Mom.” He called out and she turned around. “So your saying I should…”

Sarah smiled “Go.” She mouthed and pointed in the direction Felicity had taken, before pushing through the curtain.

Oliver looked down at his shoes. And then he decided. He turned on his heel and before he knew it, he was running.

“Have you seen Felicity?” he asked in a rush.

“She was heading back to her room-“ Jesse explained but Oliver darted away before she could finish.

He ran back towards the elevator banks and saw her waiting at the far end.

“Felicity.” He called out.

An elevator door opened and for a split second she hesitated, glancing between Oliver and the elevator.

“Just one second!” he begged as he reached her, stepping in front of the elevator.

“Oliver…” she sighed.

“Please, just listen.” He begged her.

“Despite everything that I have said and done this past year, I love you. I’m sure it doesn’t seem that way, but I do.”

“And I’m never going to stop loving you. I know you want space…but I don’t think I can do it. Even when things ended, there was no space. You took the office just down the hall from me and at first I was mad but then I realized it was kind of perfect because we could be apart, but still together. I was selfish. I ended our engagement because I was scared. Scared because you were pulling away, because there were secrets that I had kept from you. Secrets that I wasn’t ready to tell you then but I can tell you now. Because the only thing worse then you being disappointed in me, is losing you for good.” He whispered as his hands gently rested at the base of her neck.

“It’s not that simple.” She shook he head.

“I know but we have to try. We have to. It…it can’t be over.” He said, his own tears threatening to fall.

“Oliver.” She sighed he rested his forehead against hers. “I wasn’t pulling away. I just wanted a year, I wanted to wait a year.” She reminded him of their last blow up. “What if I change my mind again…about anything. I’ll always be afraid you’re going to leave again-“

“I won’t.” He promised, pulling her in for a kiss.

“No” she whispered, pressing her hands against his chest gently, stepping into the elevator.

“I don’t believe you.”

==

“Whats up with him?” Melanie wondered aloud as she watched Oliver nurse his drink at the bar. He hadn’t spoken to anyone and he was simply staring into the liquid.

“My guess is the grand romantic gesture he ran off to make, didn’t go so well.” Jesse explained.

“Wait. What?” Melanie gasped.

“All I know is he went running after her. Don’t know if even found her.”

“Here comes trouble.” James noted as they saw Macy enter and immediately lock onto Oliver, as if he were her target.

“Jesus. Cant she take a hint?” Melanie growled

“What’s the plan?” James wondered.

“You run interference, keep her away.” Melanie concluded. “Whatever it takes.”

“Well how far should I take it?” James needed clarification.

“As far as necessary.” Melanie winked as they went there spate ways, Melanie to Oliver and James to Macy.

=

“Hey,” Melanie said softly as she took the stool next to Oliver. “What’s up?”

“I begged Felicity to take me back and she said no.”

Melanie sat back in shock. Oliver hardly ever gave up a story without a fight. She regained her composure.

“Well you hurt her pretty badly.”

“I don’t need a reminder”

“I’m not trying to remind you Oliver, I’m trying to help you, have been this whole time.” Melanie deadpanned. “I can help you get her back”

“How? You hardly know her.” Oliver said before finally finishing his drink in one mouthful.

“But I do.” Diggle said as he took the stool on Oliver’s other side.

“Exactly.” Melanie smiled. “And together, Mr. Diggle and I will help you fix this. Just like we fix everything else.”

Oliver looked between the two of them.

“It doesn’t seem fair that after all the crap I’ve done to Felicity, I get the best secretary and body guard around.” He slurred as he rested his arms around their shoulders.

“Okay.” Diggle sighed as he took Oliver’s drink away from him.

Melanie smiled as she looked over her shoulder at James. Macy was rambling on about something, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, James is doing his share.”

==

“Hey stranger.” Sarah smiled as she approached David.

“Hey.” He smiled as he stood, pulling out her chair for her.

“What did you think of the speech?” she wondered

“It was great…you used my line.” He nodded.

“It was a good line.” She nodded back. “and I also used it to prove a point to Oliver.”

“Oh.” He laughed “did it work?”

“uh…” Sarah point over to Oliver at the bar, his secretary and bodyguard trying to cheer him up, “I’m not so sure.”

“You really want Felicity to be your daughter-in-law, huh?” David smiled.

“I want my son to be happy, and she makes him happy.”

“But does he make her happy?”

“He used to.” Sarah nodded, remembering a time when they were young, splashing around in the pool, stealing kisses when they didn’t think she was watching.

“They love each other.” Sarah stated.

David shrugged.

“Sometimes love isn’t enough.”

She looked up, he was looking away but she got the distinct impression that that shot was aimed at her.

“David-“

“Are you hungry? I’m starving” he changed the subject as he read the menu.

“I should actually get back upstairs; Connie has been trying to get ahold of me all night.” She could change the subject too.

She stood and began to step away. But if she left like that, she would be a hypocrite.

“David?” she asked and he looked up. “Are you still in love with me?”

David leaned back in his chair.

Sarah let it soak in. “You still love me.” David simply nodded.

She nodded back and turned to go.

He watched her slowly leave the room. It was true. He did love her.

But those results, in the sealed envelope back at his office? They could change everything. If she had lied, he might not love her any more. That was the ugly truth.

That was also how he knew what he had to do.

He had to open that envelope.

==

Felicity had been crying for over an hour. She didn’t want to call her mother because she knew Donna would try to joke with her, cheer her up at Oliver’s expense. It was late, her sister would be asleep. Her dad would be busy burning the midnight oil.

She sat up from her bed, wiping at her eyes, doing her best to make them stop.

She just needed to talk. To someone, to anyone.

She made a split decision, jumping out of bed and exiting her room. She made it down the long hall way to the stairs and jogged one floor down.

She knocked softly on the door, feeling very silly already. Silly and annoying. But the door swung open quickly.

“Felicity.” James blurted, securing the towel around his waist.

“Oh my god.” Felicity gasped, looking down and then back up, try her hardest not to focus on any one area of his chiseled torso. “I’m so sorry, I should have called, I just thought-“

“James? Who is it?” Macy called out from back in the room, causing James to flinch. “James?” Macy called again, appearing behind him in her bedsheets.

Felicity turned a deep red, why did this keep happening to her?

“It…its Felicity” he stammered, gesturing to her. “is everything okay-“

“Everything is fine. I’m sorry. I have the worst timing, all the time, apparently.” She stammered.

“Are you sure?”

“yes, go!” She assured him.

“Ok…”James hesitated as she started to walk away. “Felicity?” he called out to her and she stopped. “This isn’t what it looks like…I mean it is, but it is, you know?”

“Yea, right” James nodded.

“Night!” Felicity said enthusiastically before walking back to her room, plopping down on her bed.

“Why. Me?”

==

“I just think she’s over reacting, that’s all.” Macy sighed. “It’s not like he cheated on her, they hadn’t been together in months!”

“Macy, focus.” Connie told her into the phone as she shuffled the papers on the desk. “The environmental impact statement for the Southern Atlantic Pipeline, please.”

“Green envelope on the right.”

“It’s not here.”

Connie was beginning to regret allowing Macy to join the team of staff traveling to Russia. She was secretary-less and it was beginning to show.

“Point me at the desk please.” They were face timing, Connie did as she asked. “It is right there, under the Dalton Proclamation.”

Connie spotted it. “Thank you Macy, you’re the best.”

“Anything else?”

“Keep David out of the vodka.” She said seriously before disconnecting.

“Ma’am?”

Connie looked up, startled by the young man in dress uniform.

“General Waverly would like to speak with you.” He explained, as she stood.

“Of course, send him in-“

“He was hoping you could meet him. In the situation room.” The man clarified.

Connie shook her head in confusion.

“Uh…of course.” She said as she slipped her jacket on, following the man out of her office.

“General Waverly,” Connie smiled as she entered the Situation Room.

“Mrs. Tate, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.”

“Please, call me Connie. What’s up?” she asked as she sat down.

“Within the past 24 hours we have acquired new intelligence regarding Al Sa-Her, the leader of a small terrorist cell in Eth Alth'eban. We received a video. So far, part 1 of the video has been released; we believe part 2 could be released within the next 48 to 72 hours.” He explained.

“Let’s see it.”

“Part 1,” Waverly gestured to the screen, where a masked man began to speak in Arabic. “He’s saying-“

“There will be no peace as long as the infidel treads on our land. There will be no glory for those complicit in their desire to shackle us. Jihad is our path to righteousness.” Connie interpreted for herself.

“You Arabic is very good.” Waverly concluded.

“This seems like your typical call to action, but if memory serves correctly Al Sa-Her is a relatively low target. He doesn’t have the following to be a significant threat.”

“You’re correct. But it is the second part of the video that has us concerned.” Waverly again gestured to the screen.

The masked man steps to the side, to reveal a smaller figure dressed in a traditional burqa. She begins to speak, but not in Arabic. She speaks perfect English.

_We must defile the enemy as they have defiled us. We must kill two for everything brother we have lost._

“She’s American.” Connie states.

“It gets worse.” Waverly warns.

_We must walk among them. We must befriend them. We must become them. We must deceive them._

Slowly the woman begins to remove the material that masks her identity, revealing fair skin and blonde hair.

_Only then can we right the wrongs done onto us._

Suddenly another woman is dragged on to the screen, bound and gagged, tears streaming down her face. The first woman finally removes her veil, revealing her face.

_I take the name_

_And with it, your life._

“That’s enough!” Connie blurted, covering her mouth as Waverly paused the video just before the woman’s sword made contact with the prisoner’s neck.

“So…as you can see. We have quiet the problem here.”

“You have no idea” Connie said as she pressed her hands to the table, hoping that the General would not notice her trembling. She stood. “You should assemble the Joint Chiefs.”

“To do what?”

“To come up with a plan.” She said firmly but he looked at her in confusion.

“The American public is about to be informed that the youngest daughter of former Senator Quentin Lance is not only not dead, but a terrorist who just beheaded a prisoner of war. You’re going to need a plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrorism plot inspired by the show State of Affairs, still sad it got cancelled.


	12. The Canary Conundrum

“Oliver! Open. Up.” Melanie banged on his door loudly. But it was no use. She had been knocking for ten minutes. “Cant you kick down the door? What If something happened to him?”

“He is fine.” Diggle assured her.

“I’m going in.”

“Okay, but hey, just be prepared. In Afghanistan, he used to sleep butt naked.”

She sighed loudly. “Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked.” She prayed as she used her key to enter his room.

She silently thanked God that he was clothed but cursed herself for letting him get drunk the night before.

“Oliver, get up. We have to go.” She said as she gave him a shove and began collecting his belongings, stuffing them into his luggage.

He simply groaned and rolled over, bringing the blankets over his head.

“Seriously? We have a national emergency here. We are leaving.”

“Not till later.” He grunted.

“No, Oliver! Leaving now, like…two hours now!” she said as she pulled out clothes for him to wear home.

“Why?” he groaned, bringing the blankets down, covering his face with his hands.

“That’s above my pay grade, but please, you need to get up.”

“Water.” He begged, waving in the direction of water as he burrowed into the bed.

“You want water?” she paused as she walked over to the pitcher of water.

“And aspirin.”

Melanie poured the water into the cup and brought it over to him, dumping it over his head.

“I’m awake!” he yelped as he sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Then get moving, we need to be on the plane like now.” She panicked.

“The aspirin-“ he was silenced again, this time the bottle of aspirin bouncing off his head.

His phone began to buzz on the bed side table.

“Oh my god, Laurel won’t stop calling. This is like the 18th time.”

“Yea well I would be calling in all types of favors if my sister was a terrorist.” Melanie quipped.

“What?”

“Just get moving!”

“I seriously need the aspirin.” He said as he pointed to the bottle that had since rolled across the floor.

“Oh my god.” She sighed as she retrieved the bottle and brought him a cup of water. She extended both to him. He took the aspirin.

“Throw it at me.” He pointed at the water.

“What?”

“Throw it at-“ he didn’t need to tell her twice. He sighed loudly, heaving himself out of bed, his head pounding, his stomach churning. “You enjoyed that more than you should have.” He pointed to her as he headed to the bathroom.

==

Jesse tilted her head to the side.

“Is he sleeping?” she asked in confusion as she pointed to Oliver.

“No.” David said seriously, just as Oliver’s head dipped to the side, resting on David’s shoulder.

The news regarding Sara Lance, or The Canary as they were calling her now, could not wait till they were home. The senior staff were preparing to teleconference with Connie and the others back in DC during their flight.

Just as Melanie was passing Oliver, she dumped a glass of water into his lap.

“I’m awake.” He lurched forward.

“That is fun.” Melanie laughed as she headed back to her seat.

“For Christ sake.” Sarah shook her head, placing it in her hands. “The Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs is going to be on in five minutes.” She pointed to the large screen.

“I go it.” David nodded, nudging Oliver. “Let’s go.” He pulled him to his feet, marching him to the back of the plane towards the bathroom.

“I’m fine, really.” Oliver sighed as David propelled him forward.

“You’re not fine, and the last thing that you need to do is fall asleep in the middle of a classified intelligence briefing, so just splash some water on your face and dry your pants off.”

 “I’m so going to fire her.” Oliver growled his migraine intensifying as he stared down at his now wet pants.

“No you won’t.” David challenged.

“How do you know?”

“I said the same thing to her 34 times last year alone.” David pointed to Clarke as they passed.

“Yea, well-“ Just as David was about to reach for the bathroom door it swung open from the inside.

“Felicity.” Oliver said softly.

She stumbled in shock. It wasn’t a small plan. Their hotel hadn’t been small. Yet she couldn’t seem to steer clear of him.

“Excuse me.” She nodded, swiftly moving past them.

Oliver watched her go.

“Hey,” David grabbed him by the shoulders. “Not the time, or the place.” He reminded him.

Oliver nodded, ducking into the rest room.

==

“As Connie explained, we have actionable intelligence on the location of The Canary. We also have several different options. We could put boots on the ground, attempt to capture her and liberate any other POWs they may be holding or we could use air strikes to simply neutralize the threat.” General Waverly explained, his image splashed against the large screen.

“I see, but what I don’t understand is how such a small faction has become a threat overnight. Most Americans hadn’t even heard of Al Sa-Her before today.” Sarah said in confusion.

“The news that Sara Lance is still alive and is now working along side Al Sa-Her has created enormous interest in his cause. Chatter has essentially tripled.” The General answered.

“And we are sure she is alive? The video could be old.” David interjected.

“They have identified the prisoner she killed as a British national who was kidnapped just two weeks ago, the CIA is confident that she is very much alive.” Connie said from her position next to the General.

“What type of blowback could we expect if we decide to go with air strikes?” Sarah wondered.

The General shrugged. “Not much. Al Sa-Her is operating in a remote area so civilian casualties and property damage would be minimal.”

“Air strikes it is.” Sarah declared “I’m not going to put our guys on the ground if it’s not necessary.”

“There’s just one problem.” Connie quipped, all eyes on her “Quentin Lance. He’s threatening to go to the press.”

“To apologize for his daughter becoming a terrorist?” David wondered aloud.

“No.” Connie said seriously. “He doesn’t believe that his daughter is willingly working alongside Al Sa-Her. He thinks she is being held against her will, forced to do his bidding. I’ve managed to keep him quiet for now but if we don’t give him cold hard evidence, and drop a bomb on Al Sa-Her…”

“He’s going to say we assassinated his daughter, an American citizen on foreign soil.” Sarah concluded.

“Something along those lines.”

“If he wants evidence, we give him evidence. I want everything we have on The Canary on my desk and Lance in the Mural room by the time I’m back.” Sarah instructed.

“Of course, Madam President.” The General nodded, before signing off.

Just as everyone began to disperse, Oliver’s phone began to vibrate.

“Who keeps calling you?” Jesse wondered, his phone had been going off the whole time.

“Laurel Lance.” He showed her.

“Do not take her calls.” Jesse pointed at him wildly “For all we know the only reason she even made contact with you was to get information on her sister.”

“She didn’t even mention she had a sister, let alone a missing sister.” Oliver said in Laurel’s defense.

“Either way, Jesse is right. You need to sever all ties with Laurel.” Felicity confirmed, speaking for the first time. Everyone turned to look at her. “Until we determine whether or not she had any knowledge of her sister’s whereabouts and get her on board with whatever op is chosen….then you could talk to her as much as you want, of course.” Felicity babbled.

“I don’t want to talk to her at all.” Oliver assured her.

“Then it’s settled.” Sarah said as she stood, everyone following her lead “Oliver doesn’t talk to Laurel, and we hold off on air strikes until we can confirm with certainty that The Canary is acting of her own free will and is indeed an enemy combative. Jesse I want you to work on a narrative, put some feelers out and drum up a potential responses to air strikes and a ground offensive. David and Felicity you’re  running the Lance’s, I don’t want them in front of a microphone unless we know what they are going to say. Oliver I want you to reach out to your contacts at the Pentagon, I want to know everything there is to know about Al Sa-Her. Understood?”

“Yes, Madam President.”

==

Hours later, everyone was back in DC working on their respective tasks.

Felicity knocked on David’s open door. “Want to talk strategy before we meet with the Lances?” she wondered.

“Sure, sit down.” David said as he shuffled papers around.

“David!” Clarke called from outside of his office.

“What?” he shouted back

“Come here!”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” he mumbled as he stood and exited his office.

Felicity chuckled, shifting in her seat. That was when she noticed the envelope. The thin manila envelope that was almost identical to the ones left behind in her and Oliver’s offices. The ones with the threatening letters.

She reached for it, slipping it off of the desk. There were no marks, or return addresses on the envelope. She opened it, pulling out the single sheet of paper. But it wasn’t a threatening note; it was some type of medical report. A DNA analysis?

“What do you think you are doing?” David questioned from the door way, her head snapping up in surprise.

“I just-“

“That’s. Personal.” He said as he grabbed it from her hands.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“How would you like it if I just barged into your office and started rifling through your personal belongings?” he asked forcefully.

“I wasn’t rifling. I thought it was a letter like Oliver got-“

“Christ! Oliver this! Oliver That! Please tell me you realize how pathetic you sound?” he shouted, by now a small congregation of assistants had gathered to witness the shouting.

“This is a place of business. This is the freaking West Wing! So if you could focus on something other than Oliver Gibbons that would be great!”

“Is that something you can do?!”

“Yes.” Felicity said softly, trying her best to remain still and calm. She would not give David the satisfaction of making her cry.

“Good! Now get out of my office and go deal with the Lance’s.” he demanded, pushing her towards the door. Once she was threw it, he slammed it shut, running his hands over his face.

He bent over, hastily picking up the DNA test that had fluttered to the ground during the yelling. He stuffed it back in its envelope, without reading it.

==

Felicity took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She was on the edge of falling apart, but David was right about one thing, there was work to be done.

She opened the door, entering the Mural room. Quentin and Laurel Lance both stood as she entered both looked equally disappointed at the site of her.

“Felicity.” Laurel said with a forced smile. “Thank you for seeing us.” She said as they shook hands.

“Thank you for coming down so quickly.” Felicity said as she motioned for them to sit.

“Will the President be joining us?” Quentin said, cutting strait to the point.

“Not today, but she does plan on meeting with you this week.” Felicity assured him.

“Than what exactly is the point of this meeting?” he asked, frustrated.

“Dad.” Laurel warned.

“We have some questions, about Sara, that we would like to ask you.” Felicity explained.

“Oh you have questions?” Lance said as he sat back in his chair, “That’s nice. But before we get to your questions how about we get to some of mine.”

“Sir-“

“They said my daughter was dead!” he said, slamming his fist on the table before him, causing both Felicity and Laurel to jump. “They said my baby was dead. But she’s not. And for the past three years she has been held captive, forced to do terrible despicable things! So I would like to know who is responsible for that mistake and what you people are going to do about it!”

Felicity looked down at her paper, “We are still in the process of gathering intelligence, I do not have answers to those questions at this time.”

“Well then I would look like to speak to someone who does!”

“Is there anything we can do to help speed up the process?” Laurel asked, silencing her father with a look.

Felicity turned to Laurel. “Well for starters, it would be best if you did not make any public statements regarding this matter to the press-“

“Are you kidding me?” Lance interrupted.

“Any statements to the press could jeopardize potential military options.” Felicity explained.

“But military options are being discussed…like…a rescue mission?” Laurel asked hopefully.

“What other type of operation would there be?” Quentin scoffed, but Felicity remained silent.

“…a kill order…” Laurel whispered.

“That’s it.” Lance stood. “I want to talk to someone else, anyone else. You don’t know a thing-“

“Excuse me Senator Lance.” Felicity jumping up, ready to burst. “I may not know much but that is because we only discovered that your daughter was alive 18 hours ago and I can assure you, we were just as shocked as you are. But I need you to remain calm and stop speaking to me as if I’m some intern from State. Because I’m not! I’m your connection to the President on this matter. I’m the one who will be responsible for briefing you on your daughter, I am the one who will be relaying your wishes to the President. You want information? Well so do I! We have proof that your daughter is an enemy of the state! She murdered an innocent woman! So if you don’t want her to die in an airstrike 24 hours from now, you need to sit down and fill out the damn papers!” she said, holding out the paper to him.

Quentin was fuming.

“You’re going to regret that little outburst.” He sneered as he brushed past her.

Felicity exhaled loudly, she hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath.

“I will…fill this out for you.” Laurel took the form from Felicity.

They both sank slowly down to their seats.

“Thank you.” She said meekly.

==

“What happened in there?” Jesse questioned as she burst into David’s office that evening.

“Huh?” he asked in a daze.

Jesse pointed to the tv. “Quentin Lance is giving an exclusive interview tomorrow morning. That is the exact opposite of what we wanted!”

“Oh well.” David shrugged.

“Oh well? How can you be so calm about this?” Jesse asked wildly.

“Because…

”

 Jesse sighed as she collapsed down onto his couch. “What happened?”

“Had a huge fight with Felicity.” David plopped down next to her “So I skipped the meeting.”

“I don’t understand, you guys were getting along! A fight over what?”

“Over this.” David held up the envelope, studying it intently as if he had never seen it before.

“And…what is that?” Jesse shook her head in confusion.

“This is a DNA test…see…I might be…I mean it’s possible…that I’m Oliver’s father.”

Jesse’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Me and Sarah had a fling right before she got married, I begged her to run off with me. She said no. Got married. Had a baby nine months later.” David shrugged.

“Yep.” He said as he took a swig of his drink.

“So Felicity knows?”

“No. She just touched the paper because she thought it was something else and I freaked.”

“Makes perfect sense.”

“Right?” David nodded, dropping the paper to his lap.

“Oh David.” She sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Did you open it yet?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?” she shook him.

“Because…it doesn’t matter…Oliver had a dad…he…doesn’t need one anymore. Even if it is me…he doesn’t need me.” David said, as he stared off.

“But what about you? You deserve to know if you have a son, whether he is a grown adult or not.”

“I know I just…” David shook his head “I asked her once…if he was mine…and she said no…and if he is…then she lied to me. And if she lied to me…I can’t work here anymore…I can’t…be around her anymore…and…I don’t know if I can handle that….I’m not ready to give her up…” he said as his eyes welled. “I’m not ready to give this up.”

Jesse hugged him tightly; she had never seen David so emotional.

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” she assured him and he nodded.

“Just not tonight. Just…I need one more night.” He said, as he laid down, stretching out on the couch, closing his eyes.

Jesse sighed, “Whatever you say boss.”

==

Oliver headed into the dark cafeteria on a mission for coffee. But when he flicked the light on, he got more than he bargained for.

“Felicity?” he called out to the individual sitting on the floor, knees held up to her chest.

She scrambled to her feet, wiping her eyes.

“Sorry, I was just going.” She said as she made her way towards the door.

“What happened?” he said, blocking her way.

She shook her head, staring down at her feet. “I messed up.” She admitted. “I blew it with the Lance’s.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” he assured her.

“No, I did. I fought with him. I mean, I was so angry at David and I took it out on a confused and vulnerable father, who’s daughter was just resurrected from the dead and turned into a murderer. And now he’s going to be on all the morning talk shows tomorrow. That’s the exact opposite of what we wanted. I had one job, one job-“

“Breath.” He told her softly and she did so, taking a few deep breaths.

“Thanks.” She whispered after a few moments, and he nodded softly. “I should go start working on a contingency plan.”

“Or.” He paused “You could take another shot at Quentin.”

“I cant.” She shook her head.

“You can.” He whispered “If anyone can get through to him, it’s you.”

“How?” she asked in confusion.

He shook his head. She had no idea how powerful she was.

“Felicity…you have the ability to write speeches that sway the opinions of nations, speeches that change public opinion and influence world leaders.” He reminded her.

“I did make a grown man weep.”

“That was one time.” He smiled and it instantly brought a smile to her face. “The point is…you can be just as persuasive in person…just talk to him. Convince him.”

==

“Senator Lance!” she called out.

“Jesus.” He rolled his eyes, hurrying away from her.

“Please!”

“Please just give me a second.” She begged, and he relented, turning to face her.

“I wanted to apologize, for the way I spoke to you earlier.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was out of line. But I really do want to help you.” She explained.

“And how can you do that?” he crossed his arms.

“Well…” she paused “The whole country thinks your daughter is a terrorist…if anyone can convince them she’s not…it’s me.”

“My daughter is not a terrorist-“

“Of course she’s not. She’s your little girl…who wanted to make the world a better place. Who took one summer trip to Turkey to help provide medical aide…and never came back.”

Quentin looked down, tears welling in his eyes.

“They are gathering tons of information about The Canary and none of it is good.” Felicity explained “The facts don’t suggest that she was kidnapped or that she is being held against her will…the facts are bad.” She whispered.

Lance sunk down to sit on the steps to his brownstone, Felicity sat down next to him.

“So I need you to talk to me. To tell me everything about Sara.”

“Then what?”

“Then I convince the President to let her live.”

Quentin shook his head. “And what exactly are the odds of that working.”

Felicity shrugged. “I have no idea. But I know one thing. Before Sarah Gibbons was the President, she was a mother. A mother who experienced the pain of watching her son fly out to some of the most dangerous areas in the world. But she also experienced the joy of welcoming him home every time. She always said seeing him march off that plan was the greatest ‘gift’. I know that it’s a gift she would like to share with you. She knows you want to bring your daughter home, it’s what she wants too. There is only one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“The Canary…your Sara…she has to want it too. We’re just not sure she does.”


	13. The Prep

“Anything?” David demanded from his chair.

Jesse held up her hand, indicating that he should wait.

“I understand, yes.” She said into her phone.

“Is she going to do it?” David asked, growing more and more agitated.

“How about you just let her finish the call?” Oliver suggested from his spot near the window.

David slumped back into his chair.

“Okay, talk to you soon, bye.” Jesse sighed as she hung up the phone.

“Well?” Oliver wondered, leaning forward.

“Her exact words were ‘not a chance in hell’.”

Jesse, Oliver, David and Felicity collectively groaned.

“That was the 13th no.” Felicity tallied as she crossed a name of the list.

“Well, I mean we are asking these journalists to take on a story, no questions asked, and only ask prescreened questions, and to give us final call on editing.” Jesse reminded them.

“So what? Back in the day, the White House said jump, people said how I!” David shouted as he stood and began to pace.

“The whole idea stinks, no real journalist is going to what to touch it.” Oliver surmised.

“And his award winning personality isn’t helping.” Jesse quipped as she pointed to David.

“Bottom line…what are we going to do? Quentin and Laurel are down the hall prepping for an interview that we can’t even pay a DC journalist to take.” Oliver reminded them.

“Tommy Merlyn!” Felicity shrieked, the others turning to look at her. “Tommy. Merlyn. I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before.”

“Tommy Merlyn? From Capital Beat?” Jesse squinted

“You know Tommy Merlyn?” David titled his head to the side.

“We went to high school with him.” Felicity explained “He’s an old friend of Oliver’s.”

“I wouldn’t call him an old friend.” Oliver said as he crossed his arms. “We played basketball together for a few weeks. That’s it.”

“But still, I’m sure if you asked, he would do it.” Felicity encouraged him.

“No way.” Oliver shook his head no.

“We don’t really have a choice here.” Jesse reminded him.

“But-“

“Oliver.” David interrupted. “He is officially our last and only hope. Could you please go down there, and just…ask?”

Oliver sighed, looking from David to Felicity; she gave him a tightlipped smile and a small nod.

“Fine.”

==

“What do you say to people who believe your daughter doesn’t deserve the constitutional protections afforded to citizens?”

“I’d say that we don’t yet know the circumstances under which Sara disappeared, so It is too soon-“

“To long.” Connie interrupted.

“You asked the question, I’m trying to answer it!” Quentin said defensively.

“People will tune out before you get to ‘circumstances’. Every response needs to be short and sweet.” Connie said as she sat across from Quentin and Lance in her office.

“These aren’t exactly simple questions.” Laurel said as she held up the paper.

“Believe me I know. But we will keep practicing, until they are simple. Until you know them forward and back.”

Laurel nodded and Connie looked back down at her paper.

“Do you believe that your daughter should face criminal charges for murder should she-“

“You know what, I need a break.” Quentin declared as he stood from his seat and exited the room abruptly.

“Dad.” Laurel called after him as she stood to follow him.

“Let him go.” Connie told her.

Laurel shook her head sadly as she sat down. “I’m sorry, he’s just…”

“You don’t have to to explain anything to me.” Connie assured her.

“He’s trying, he really is.”

==

“I have to say, when I saw you on my schedule, I thought it was a joke,” Tommy Merlyn said with a laugh.

“I know it’s out of the blue-“

“But you need a favor.” Tommy surmised as he shuffled some paper on his desk.

Oliver relaxed into his chair, opposite Tommy.

“Actually, I want to do you a favor. We want you to conduct an exclusive interview at the White House. All you need to do is ask prescreened questions and leave the final editing power up to Jesse Winters.”

Tommy tiled his head to the side, and then he burst in to laughter, leaning back into his seat, resting his hand over his stomach. Oliver squirmed in his seat, rolling his eyes.

“Oh. My. God.” Tommy laughed “You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“An interview with who about what?”

“You’ll find out after you sign up.” Oliver explained as he clasped his hands together.

“Wow…you guys must really be in trouble.” Tommy nodded slightly.

“Do you want the interview or not?”

“What’s in it for me?” Tommy wondered.

“Some would say a nationally televised interview from the White House, was something.” Oliver reminded him.

“6.7 million Americans tune into my show every night, Oliver. I don’t need your interview.” Tommy reminded him as he straightened his tie.

“Then I’ll owe one.” Oliver offered.

“What if I already know what I want?”

Oliver sighed in exasperation, “Name it.”

“A date.”

“A date?”

“With Felicity.”

Tommy set his jaw, tapping his pen on his desk.

“Oh, you were serious?” Oliver mocked him.

“Yes.”

“You want to go on a date with my fiancé?” Oliver chuckled.

“Ex fiancé.”

“Hm?” Oliver asked as he refocused on the issue at hand.

“She’s your ex fiancé.”

“That’s what I said.”

==

“How did it go?” Felicity asked as she stood from a chair in Oliver’s office. She had tried to stay in her office and wait for him to come back but she just paced and paced.

Oliver sighed.

“He took it, but he want’s something in return.” Oliver told her as he paused in front of her

“Figured he would, what does he want?” She asked.

Oliver glanced up the ceiling before looking back down to her, into her bright blue eyes. Eyes that he had spent and could spend hours staring into.

“He wants a date. With you.”

“What?!” she shrieked, giving him a slight shove.

“Are your body guard instincts going to kick in at any point in time?” Oliver asked Diggle who had been standing to the side.

Diggle shrugged.

“I didn’t see a thing.” He determined as he took a step back.

“Oliver how could you even allow that to be on the table?!”

“You said it was our last chance, we need this interview!” he reminded her.

“So you just throw me into the deal? Like an added perk?”

“You know.” Oliver gritted, before taking a step closer and lowering his voice “You know, that the last thing I want…is you going on a date with another guy.”

“I’ll bet considering how your last work date ended.” She spat.

“Hey.” Oliver warned her.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me Oliver Gibbons. You know this is bull. I’m a person, I’m a grown adult. I pick who I go out with.”

“Felicity.” He sighed.

“Out of curiosity do you plan on passing me around to all your friends or-“

“He’s not my friend!” Oliver blurted, shocking Felicity. “Never was.”

“But…you played basketball together…” Felicity remembered.

“Yea. For a month. Than you and I started dating and he turned on me! He turned the whole team on me. That’s why I had to quit the team. He liked you. And he was so jealous that you picked me over him…that he made it his goal to get me off the team.”

Felicity opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She adjusted her glasses, looking back up at him.

“You said you wanted to focus on baseball.” She whispered.

“Yea.” Oliver shrugged “I didn’t want you to feel bad…because I didn’t care. I…had you.” He said softly.

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself, remembering a time when they were happy, when they didn’t have any cares in the world.

“I’ll do it.” She nodded.

Oliver bit down on his bottom lip, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Sometimes you have to take one for the team.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m going to go call him, really intimidate him.”

“Okay.” Felicity laughed softly as Oliver exited his office, only dropping his hand from her shoulder at the last moment.

She sighed loudly.

“Now I feel bad.”

“Don’t” Diggle assured her. “He has no jump shot.”

==

“So the interview is in place?” Sarah asked as she scribbled away at a thank you letter. As she finished each one, Dannie presented her with a fresh card.

“Yes, it’s scheduled for tomorrow morning, to air tomorrow evening.” David nodded.

“And who did we get to do the interview?” Sarah asked as Dannie removed another card.

“Tommy Merlyn.” David answered.

“From Capital Beat? How are we going to get him to fall in line?” Sarah laughed.

“Oh he’s well incentivized.” David smiled knowingly.

“Do I even want to know?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Anything else?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Thank You.” She nodded, indicating he could leave. He turned and made his way to the door “David?”

He paused and turned back to her.

“Will you be providing my evening updates as well?” She wondered.

“Yes Ma’am, I will be briefing you until Connie is done prepping the Lances’.”

Sarah smiled. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

David nodded before exiting the room.

Sarah turned to Dannie.

“That was flirty right?”

“Yes Ma’am. If Monica Lewinsky was here, she would have blushed.”

“Dannie!”

==

“How do you feel President Gibbons has handled this entire situation?”

“Very well, she has been extremely focused on national security while being open with us.” Laurel recited her line.

“Do you believe you will see your daughter again?”

“I certainly hope so, it would be the greatest gift.”

“Laurel, if the President Requests financial assistance from Congress to facilitate an assault against Al Sa-Her and his followers, how will you vote?”

Laurel was silent, her mouth open slightly, as if it was on the tip of her tongue.

“Laurel?” Connie asked softly, looking up from her index cards.

“I can’t.” She whispered, shaking her head no as tears sprang to her eyes.

“Honey,” Quentin sighed as he put his arm around her. “Can we ditch this question?” he asked Connie.

“American’s want to know if Laurel will be able to put the greater good above her own desires.”

“I just don’t think I could vote for it. Won’t it be worse to say I’ll vote no and then change it?” Laurel asked, tears threatening to fall.

“You’re going to have to vote yes Laurel, not for us…but for your career.” Connie reminded her.

“I don’t care about my career.” Laurel cried “I just want my sister back.”

Connie scooted forward, taking Laurel’s hands in her own.

“I know.”

“I don’t think I could vote in favor of a bill authorizing her death, I just coulnt…”

“It’s okay.” Connie tried to soothe her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day.” She said as she whipped under her eyes with a tissue.

Connie nodded.

“And I’m not sleeping.” Laurel revealed. “I just lay there, second guessing everything. Every choice, everything I thought I knew.”

“I do that sometimes too.” Connie assured her.

“Second guess yourself? About what?” Laurel wondered as her father passed her another tissue.

“But you are going to get through this, you both will.” Connie promised them. “One way or another…we are going to bring Sara home.”

==

“Okay, Connie just sent me the final questions.” Jesse announced as she sifted through her email and began printing.

“I really hope this works.” Felicity said anxiously.

“It will.” Oliver assured her.

“Okay kids, it’s been a long day.” Jesse concluded as she passed around the copies, “I’m heading home, see you tomorrow.” She waved over her shoulder as she exited the conference room.

“Me too.” Oliver and Felicity said in unison, looking up at each other.

David raised an eyebrow.

“If you want…you could ride with me and Dig and we could drop you off on the way.” Oliver offered hesitantly.

Felicity looked down sheepishly and then back up. “I would like that.”

Oliver blinked “Okay.” He nodded “Okay.” He repeated with a smile.

“Okay.” David interjected.

“Okay.” Felicity laughed as she grabbed her stuff.

Oliver opened the door for her to exit first but as she did, she bumped right into Tommy Merlyn.

“Tommy.” She said in shock. “What are you doing here?”

She was sure he answered because she could see his mouth moving but she wasn’t hearing a thing. Because she was totally confused. For some reason, she kept assuming that the same annoying skinny kid with the long arms was going to take her out to dinner.

Not a tall, built, dark haired, pimple free, handsome…man.

“So..yea.” Tommy concluded.

“Well we were just leaving.” Oliver interjected himself.

Felicity felt his warm hand land at her lower back, he was being possessive.

“Okay well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled and Felicity smiled back.

Oliver began to lead her forward.

“Felicity?” Tommy called out and both Oliver and Felicity turned back to him.

“I remembered that you liked Italian food…and that you did that exchange program with that school in Italy…so I thought Bella Piazzo’s would be great for our dinner, I made reservations for this Friday. And now I sound like I’m obsessed with you, right?” Tommy laughed, touching his forehead.

Felicity said “No!” as Oliver said “Yes.”

“Not at all…I…really, really like, Italian food.” Felicity smiled. How did he remember all that stuff about her? She wasn’t even sure her dad realized she had spent a semester in Italy during high school.

“Great.” Tommy nodded. “I know this is a little unorthodox but…I think we are going to have a great time.”

“I’m sure we will.” Felicity nodded back with a smile.

“Okay…well I’ll see you Friday…I’m looking forward to it.”

==

“Please tell me I imagined that.” Oliver groaned as Diggle opened his car door for him at his place after they had dropped Felicity off at hers.

“Which part?” Diggle asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“The fact that Felicity is now excited about going to dinner with Tommy Merlyn? That she didn’t even come close to inviting me in at her apartment? That Tommy Merlyn is getting some type of sick enjoyment out of dating my fiancé.”

“Ex fiancé.” Diggle corrected.

Oliver slumped against the car. “I keep doing that…I keep calling her my fiancé. But…she’s not. She’s not even…she’s not anything too me..”

“You are friends.” Diggle offered.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “More like co-workers who are forced to spend way too much time together.”

“Oliver…what were you expecting? That you would profess your love in Russia and that would just make things better?” Diggle asked skeptically.

“Not all better…but…I thought we would at least try and go back-“

“Oliver, there is no going back. You can’t unbreak her heart. The only way through this is forward.”

Oliver nodded “I know.”

“You’re going to have to start all over. Building trust, communicating…dare I say, wooing?”

“Wooing?” Oliver scoffed “We’ve been dating since we were high school! I never learned to woo, I never needed to woo!”

“Okay, relax.” Diggle laughed, resting his hands on his shoulders. “I’ll help you.”

==


	14. Deal or No Deal

Oliver watched Felicity chat with Jesse as they all waited for Sarah and Connie.

She was smiling and laughing. She seemed genuinely happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her so happy. It was a sight to see. The way her eyes lit up, the way she tilted her head back to let out a soft feminine laugh.

And they all had reason to laugh and be merry. Because the interview had been a success. Tommy Merlyn had kept his word and convinced America that the Lance’s were a grief stricken yet patriotic family with nothing but blind faith in the President.

However Felicity had extra reason to be happy. Apparently her date this past Friday with Tommy had gone well. Better than he would have liked.

They were supposed to be fixing things. She was not supposed to be going on dates with other people and enjoying herself.

He knew that was selfish but, he wanted to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to be happy again too and he knew that would not happen without her by his side.

“Okay everyone.” Connie sighed as she flitted into the Oval Office with Sarah right behind her. “Contrary to popular belief while we were all stressing over the Lance interview and Al Sa-Her, the government continued on. So call out of you here an issue you’d like to take off my plate,” Connie said with a wink.

Connie and Sarah took their seats.

“Representative Snyder has taken advantage of the distraction and rammed his education bill through the house, which we simply cannot have.”

“I’ll take it.” Jesse nodded.

“Apparently we offended the King of Bhutan with our gift during our last trip so I really need someone to figure out how to not do that again.”

“Sounds fun.” David declared as he waved his hand around.

“The Mayor of DC is trying to put the kibosh on street naming in Foggy Bottom.”

“I can call in a favor.” Felicity declared, jotting down some notes.

“Last but not least, a certain Chairmen of the Democratic Party is leaning on Senators to vote against our Veterans Benefits Bill.” Connie explained, all eyes turning to Felicity.

“I’ll take it.” Oliver blurted.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sarah asked him softly.

“I helped write that bill, I’m a veteran…who better to send?” Oliver said as he crossed one leg over the other.

“I don’t know…absolutely anyone other than you?” David squinted in confusion.

“Let’s give him a shot.” Connie said, siding with Oliver. “Worst case scenario, we send in our secret weapon.” She pointed to Felicity who rolled her eyes.

“Out of curiosity, do we have anything new on Al Sa-Her? The newspapers and the American people may have put it on the back burner but I’m getting bombarded by questions at every briefing.” Jesse asked.

“They are still sifting through intelligence but it seems as though Al Sa-Her has a far broader reach than we assumed. His legacy and reach traces all the way back to Nanda Parbat.”

Oliver jumped forward in his seat just as Diggle lurched forward “Nanda Parbat?!”

Everyone turned to look at Diggle, who had been in the background with several other staffers, invisible to them.

“uh…I apologize Madam President.” Diggle said uncomfortably as he took a step back. He never broke protocol. Leaping forward into a private briefing? Definitely a breach.

“That’s all right Mr. Diggle.” Sarah nodded to him. “Allow me…Nanda Parbat?” she gasped, imitating Diggle’s expression looking to Connie for answers.

Connie smiled. “Yes, apparently he was born and raised there but was forced to flee during the conflict there in 2014.”

“Anything else?” Sarah gestured to the room but no one vocalized any concerns. “Thank you everyone.” She said, dismissing them.

“Thank You Madam President.” They said as they stood.

“Oliver could you hang back.” Sarah called out as she moved to her desk.

Oliver did as she asked, waiting for everyone to file out before he spoke.

“Mom, don’t worry about Josh, I can handle it-“

“What was that, before? With you and Diggle?” she asked abruptly.

“That was…nothing.” Oliver lied but not well.

“Oh so you two just lurched out of your seats in shock at the mention of a place you’ve never been before.” Sarah surmised.

“Don’t lie to me, Oliver.” Sarah said firmly.

Oliver shifted his weight from left to right.

“He and I have been there before.” He confirmed.

“Were you stationed there?”

“Not exactly.”

“Oliver…”

“Mom…I can’t…I’m not supposed to…” he struggled.

“I’m the Commander in Chief, Oliver.” She reminded him.

He frowned, looking down at his shoes before he looked back up.

“I can’t read you in.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Can’t.”

==

“Your call sheet is on your desk, and the Vice President’s aid called, he wanted to schedule lunch so I put him in for the 14th at one.” James explained to Felicity.

“Oh the 14th is no good.”

James looked down on his tablet. “The schedule is wide open, do you not want to have the lunch?”

“I have a hair appointment at 12, I don’t think I’ll be done by 1.” Felicity explained.

“Hair appointment? There’s no hair appointment on here?” he pointed to the tablet seriously.

“That’s because I made the appointment myself.” She laughed.

“Oh.” James nodded. “Okay…” he said, slightly miffed.

“Are you mad?” she asked incredulously, leaning back in her chair.

“Not at all.”

“That was your high squeaky voice, your definitely mad.” Felicity leaned forward in surprise.

“I’m not mad I just…I’m not sure how you expect me to do my job if you don’t at the very least inform me of changes you make to your schedule.” He explained as he crossed his arms defensively.

Felicity smiled as she stood and walked him back to his desk.

“You are right, I am very sorry. I never meant to make your job any harder for you.” She explained as she pulled out his chair for him and he sat down. “I’m going to go get you some coffee.” She smiled as she walked off.

He watched her go.

“Really? Your just going to stare at her ass right in front of me?” Clarke wondered, he chin resting in her palm.

“What? I wasn’t.” James shook his head no as he sat up straight and began shuffling papers on his desk.

“Yes you were.” Clarke teased.

“No. I wasn’t. Because leering at her in public would be disrespectful and inappropriate and degrading!” James pointed out.

Clarke shrugged as she stood. “I guess you really like her then.”

James’ mouth dropped open and then closed again.

“I thought so.” She said knowingly

“Are you going to tell her…or anyone?” James asked softly without making eye contact.

==

Later on, Felicity was back at her desk, going through her next assignment. David knocked on her door lightly pushing it open.

“Hey, you want to get out of here and get lunch?” he wondered.

“No thank you.” She said politely as she began to type.

“You’re not hungry? Your always hungry.” David reminded her.

Felicity smiled. “I’ll just pick something up later.”

“Alright, that’s it.” David said as he entered her office and closing the door behind him.

“David, I am really busy.” She said pointing to her stuff.

“Well I’m your boss and I declare you unbusy. We need to…talk.”

“Talk?” Felicity repeated.

“Yes…about the thing.”

“The thing?” she said as she tilted her head to the side.

“The thing….when I yelled at you.”

“Oh!” Felicity said dramatically, her mouth forming a large O. “In front of everyone and embarrassed me beyond belief in front of all of my coworkers and the supporting staff.”

“Yes. The thing…I am very sorry about.” David nodded as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“So this is an apology?” Felicity clarified.

“Yes.” He sighed in exasperation. “I over reacted. And suggesting that you waste time thinking about Oliver-“

“I am pretty pathetic when it comes to him.” She said sadly, looking to the side.

“No you’re not.” He told her firmly as he sat forward. “Felicity…you are the most focused, articulate, intelligent, frustrating person I ever have ever wrote with.” He explained as she laughed.

“But I don’t want to work with anyone else…so I need you to forgive me.” He said truthfully “I truly am sorry. I can’t promise I won’t be a rude, grumpy old man…but I will never attack you like that again. It was not nice. And I only reacted the way that I did because…that envelope…was personal, is personal…and it’s essentially my personal Pandora’s box. I haven’t opened it because I’m not ready to confront it and I’m definitely not ready to share it with anyone” He declared.

Felicity nodded, trying to hide the emotion that was welling within her. “I forgive you, David.” She stood and began to gather her things.

“Where are you going?” he asked in confusion.

“Your buying me lunch, aren’t you?” she smiled.

David laughed. “I guess I am.”

They both walked to the door. “David?” she said, pausing next to him.

“Hm?”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m a pretty good listener and.”

==

“And you are sure its nothing?” Diggle asked, looking at Oliver in his mirror.

“I mean I’m not positive but…it’s probably just a coincidence.” Oliver concluded.

All though it didn’t feel like a coincidence. What were the odds that a global terrorist waging war against the American government called Nanda Parbat his home?

“Oliver...what happened in Nanda Parbat-“

“We aren’t supposed to talk about it and you know it.” Oliver said sharply.

Diggle sighed as he pulled up to the Headquarters of the National Democratic Party. “And you’re sure about this?” Diggle pointed to the building.

“Yes. It’s time I start throwing my weight around.” Oliver explained.

“Well maybe you could throw your weight around so I didn’t have to spend all damn day looking for parking.” Diggle growled as he honked his horn. “DC traffic is unlike anything else.”

“Don’t bother I need you to run an errand for me.” Oliver explained.

Diggle looked over his shoulder. “I’m not getting your laundry Oliver.”

Oliver laughed. “I need you to find Peonies, there out of season, but their Felicity’s favorite.”

Diggle nodded in approval. “I see. The wooing has commenced.”

Oliver let himself out of the car, pausing at Diggle’s open window.

“I’m not going to let Tommy Merlyn steal my girl.”

==

Josh had a pep in his step today. His day was going well. He was making moves. Pushing policy. It was his life’s work. And he was, as the kids would say, killing it.

“Carol can you make reservations for me at the place, by the thing?” he wondered as he bumped into his secretary in the hall and they headed towards his office.

“yes I can but-“  
“And Can you track down some peonies? Donna loves peonies.” He told her.

“I will, but you-“

“Donna is getting back from New York tonight, I want it to be very special.” He explained as he rested his hand on his door.

“Okay but Josh!”

But it was too late Josh swung the door open, revealing Oliver Gibbons in his office. He looked back at Carol in surprise.

“I tried to tell you.” She sighed.

Josh rolled his eyes, entering his office and slamming the door behind him.

“What brings you down Oliver?” he asked, not even pretending to be interested.

“You’re stonewalling my Veterans bill and I want you to stop.” Oliver said with authority.

“Well I’m not going to.” Josh said as he reviewed papers on his desk.

“Actually you are.”

“Oh I am?” Josh was amused.

“Yea…because I was just sitting in my office thinking…What Would Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff, with the diplomatic rank of a Three Star General, do?” Oliver mused.

“Oh yea? And What did you come up with?” Josh wondered as he sat on the edge of his desk.

“That you would come on down here, and tell the person in your way to get the hell on board. And If they didn’t you would threaten them. Remind them how cozy and warm it is on the inside, under the President’s protection and what it would be like to lose that.” Oliver explained rationally. “So here I am.”

“Me?” Oliver gasped “You’re the one allowing a personal matter prevent Congress from helping sick veterans!”

“It’s an omnibus bill that is full of wasteful spending, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t try and prevent it from coming to the floor.” Josh spat.

“That’s bull and you know it!”

“What exactly is it going to take to get you out of my office today?” Josh asked, clasping his hands together.

“I want my bill to be brought to the floor for debate and a vote.”

“Oh that’s all?” Josh chuckled and Oliver nodded. “Well how about this…” he paused.

Oliver waited patiently.

“I will pull some strings and get your bill to the floor…if you do something for me.”

“Okay…” Oliver groaned impatiently, waiting for the catch.

“All you have to do…is stay away from Felicity.”

Oliver blinked in confusion, shaking his head. “I’m sorry?”

“You stay away from my daughter and I’ll stay out of your way.”

“Listen…” Oliver said painfully as he sat forward. “I now this is the last thing you want to hear…but I love Felicity-“

“No you don’t.” Josh said abruptly, pointing at him. “And you know how I know? Because I love her. She’s my little girl. My first baby. I have been loving her and protecting her, her whole life. And it kills me, actually KILLS me, knowing that I made a terrible mistake. Because when you asked me for permission to marry her…and told me that you loved her…and that you would always protect her…I believed you. But all you have done since then is cause her pain. So I’m done. You two are done and you and I are done. Take the deal or don’t. But if you do…everything is out the window and our professional relationship starts fresh.

Oliver stood rigidly from his chair, buttoning his jacket.

“I’m going to do you a favor…and not tell Felicity about this conversation.”

“You’re not going to tell her, you never were.” Josh explained. “Because you’re going to take the deal.”

“What makes you so sure?” Oliver asked coldly.

“Because we aren’t as different as you think. We always sacrifice what we want for the good of others.”

Oliver shook his head no, quickly exiting the office, slamming the door behind him.

==

Felicity leaned against the door frame of Oliver’s office, watching him sulk at his desk, so deep in thought he couldn’t even see her.

“Hey.” She said softly, grabbing his attention.

“Hey.” He nodded as he sat up straighter.

“How did your meeting with my dad go?” she wondered as she entered the room.

“It went.” He sighed as he stood, coming to stand across from her.

“I wanted to run something by you…is this a bad time?”

“Shoot.” He encouraged her.

“So Tommy called me today…and invited me to this charity event.” She explained.

“Oh.” He said hoarsely, unable to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

“I told him I would have to think about it…because I wanted to talk to you first… “she said slowly.

“Are you…asking me for permission?”

“No.” she shook her head “I just…we never talked…about Russia…”

“Wasn’t much left to say, you walked away.” He said bitterly.

“I know.” She said sadly as she took a step back. “And I’m sorry about that…I know that it must have took a lot to say what you said…and I heard you, you know? Everything you said about being apart but still kind of together…I feel that way too…”

“Felicity…” he whispered.

“What?” she asked softly as she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. “You can tell me…I won’t walk away again…”

“I think you should say yes,” he blurted.

She tightened her grip on his hand. “To who?”

“To Tommy.” He said as he pulled his hand away.

“But what about-“

“I think…I got caught up in Russia.”

“So you didn’t mean what you said?” she asked in confusion.

“Over course I meant it.” He couldn’t lie, especially not now when her eyes were welling. “I will always love you but…we aren’t the same people that we were when we met.”

“So let me get this straight” Felicity said, her voice cracking as she touched her hands to her head. “Two weeks ago in Russia, you wanted to get back together, get engaged again and get married, because we belong together. And now…you just, I don’t know, want to be friends?”

“I know it sounds crazy-“

“It doesn’t sound crazy, Oliver. It is crazy!” she interrupted. “You can’t keep doing this, Oliver. It’s not fair.”

“I know,” he whispered as he looked down at the floor.

“Then do you keep doing it?” she demanded. “Why do you keep pushing me away and then dragging me back in?”

“I guess, I’m just confused.” He said lamely, not convincing her at all.

“Well let me simplify it for you Oliver,” she paused in the doorway “We’re done. For good.” She said as she slipped out of the room quickly.

Suddenly Melanie appeared in the door.

“What are you doing?” she gasped grabbing him by the arm. “Go after her, now.”

“God, can I have a private conversation without you listening in on the other side, just once?” he shouted.

“Yea…as soon as I’m sure you won’t mess it up!” Melanie shouted back.

“Go back to your desk.” He pointed.

“You’re going to lose her.” Melanie said softly.

“She’s already gone.” Oliver growled, tears springing to his eyes, gesturing to the empty spot Felicity once occupied.

“Hey, It was not easy, but I got the peonies…” Diggle trailed off as he entered the room with the small bouquet, but sensing the mood of the room. “What happened?”

Melanie just shook her head sadly and went back to her desk.

Oliver plopped down in his chair, leaning over the desk, burying his face in his palms.

==

Oliver lay in bed that night wide awake unable to sleep. He stretched his arm out into the cold left side of the bed, her side of the bed. He ached for her, a dull relentless pain in his chest that he feared would always be there.

His Veterans Aid bill would be up for debate this week but it didn’t mean anything because he couldn’t share that success with her. He couldn’t pull her into a tight hug or kiss her in celebration. Because he didn’t deserve her. If he didn’t know it before, now that he had taken Josh’s deal he knew it for sure.

Now he was just going to have to try and live with it, the underlying truth of it all: he’d lost her all on his own.

Loud banging on his front door startled him, forcing him up and out of bed. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and grabbed his gun out of his night stand, making his way down the stairs. The banging became louder and louder.

He slowly approached the door, looking into the peep hole. He sighed and relaxed, swinging the door open.

“Dig-“

““Good you’re awake.” He said as he burst through the door. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What is it?” Oliver followed him into the living room.

“Someone threw this through my window.” Diggle said holding up a brick.

“What the hell?” Oliver asked in confusion

“This note was wrapped around it,” he explained as he passed him a note in ziplock bag.

_Oliver may have done the killing, but you protected him from the justice that awaited him. You shall pay for his crimes against Nanda Parbat, with sunshine._

“With sunshine?” Oliver asked. “Does that mean anything to you?”

“These were also wrapped around the brick.” Diggle said as he pushed photographs into Oliver’s hand.

“Zoe?” Oliver asked pointing to the little girl who he assumed was Diggle’s daughter.

“She goes to the Sunshine school in Arlington, these photos were taken last week! Oliver…the tone is the same, it mentions Nanda Parbat and what you did…do you know what this means?”

Oliver nodded.

“It means Al Sa-Her is responsible for the threats sent to me and Felicity. It means that they aren’t just waging a war against America…they are coming for me…for revenge.” Oliver said as he carefully lay the brick down on the coffee table.

“Revenge yes. But they're not coming, Oliver.” Diggle said as he held up the pictures.

“They're already here.”


	15. Dirty, Sexy, Politics.

“Again, I am so sorry.” Felicity assured Tommy as they wandered through the dark halls of the West Wing.

“It’s not a big deal. Seriously.” He smiled as he followed her.

“It’s just that my co worker lent me this necklace and its worth a small fortune. Apparently it was given to her by a Saudi prince.” Felicity explained as they arrived in her office “And I definitely don’t want to be responsible for losing the crown jewels.”

Tommy laughed “And you believe her?”

“If Clarke was standing in front of you right now…you would believe it. She’s a knockout.” She said as she struggled with the clasp on the necklace.

“I don’t know.” Tommy said softly as he stepped closer to her, extending his arms around her neck to undue the clasp for her. “The woman in front of me right now...is pretty amazing.”

Tommy placed the necklace down on the desk, refocusing his attention back on her. He cupped her cheek, slightly emboldened by the fact that she wasn’t pulling away. He leaned in slowly.

Before Felicity knew what was happening they were kissing. She didn’t hate it. She hadn’t been kissed in a while. An even though it was slightly awkward, and new and different…it wasn’t bad. She ran her hands up his chest, looping them around Tommy’s neck.

He turned her slowly, pressing her back against her desk, lifting her slightly to place her on top of it. He reached down, bringing her thigh up, rising her dress.

“Tommy.” She blurted as she pulled away, pressing both hands against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I thought…I don’t know what I was thinking.” He baulked in embarrassment, for going too far and for being denied.

“It’s okay.” She laughed as she grasped his hand not letting him go too far away. “I just…want to take it slow, you know?”

Tommy gave a slight sigh. “Yes.” He nodded.

“You’re disappointed.”

“No.” he blurted, Felicity arched her eyebrow in surprise. “I mean of course! Yes. I’m disappointed. But not because I expected anything. I just-“

“Tommy.” She laughed as she grasped his lapels.

“Sorry.” He said as he cleared his throat, he was officially ‘off his game’.

“It’s okay…I mean…believe me…I want to. I just…I’ve…I’m not…I haven’t…” she stammered.

Tommy kissed her softly on the lips, silencing her. “Kissing is fine by me.” He whispered against her mouth.

“Kissing is good, I like kissing.” Felicity laughed, the Champaign from the gala emboldening her.

She let her head lull to the side as he placed kisses down her neck. She sighed in appreciation.

He wasn’t Oliver.

But Tommy Merlyn wasn’t all bad.

==

Melanie looked up from her desk at the sound of commotion. She saw Oliver heading towards her, flanked by three different body guards. All unfamiliar to her.

“Where’s Diggle?” she wondered as she followed the four men into the inner office.

“He had something family things to take care of.” Oliver said truthfully as he sat down at his desk and began going through the papers that had been dumped their in his absence.

“And what’s with the detail? Feeling particularly vulnerable?” Melanie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Send this back, it wasn’t completed properly. It needs to be notarized.” He said as he passed Melanie a stack of papers which she accepted wordlessly.

“So you’re not going to say anything?”

“Can you get me the most recent polling data-“

“Oliver.” Melanie said as she put her hand down on the paper he had been examining, forcing him to look up at her. “What’s going on?”

Oliver opened his mouth and shut it again as he noticed a perfectly timed distraction.

“What can I do for you James?” he asked as Melanie turned around to see her friend leaning against the doorway.

“This was thrown through Felicity’s window last night. She asked me to bring it over here, she said your security detail would handle it.” He said as he entered and dropped the brick on Oliver’s desk loudly.

Oliver all but growled as he leaned forward to retrieve the brick. It too had a note wrapped around it. He undid it carefully.

_You’ve had a murderer in your bed. Not even fire could purify you. But we’ll still try._

Oliver jumped up from his seat, marching out into the hall. His first instinct was to go to her, to make sure she was alright. But he couldn’t. He stopped short, causing all three of his body guards to bump into him from behind.

“Now that you’re safely in the protection of the Three Stooges, I’ll go have these notarized.” Melanie sneered as she pushed passed all of them, James trailing behind her.

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to gather his emotions. He decided that now was the time. He stalked down the hall, his body guards following closely behind, making his way to the Oval Office. The door was closed and SJ sat at her desk, talking on the phone.

“I’m not exactly sure about that but I can definitely find out.” She said into the phone as she typed.

“Is she free?” Oliver asked her.

SJ gave him a look and continued her conversation.

“I’m still here, I’m just trying to look up a time that would be better.” She continued.

“SJ.” Oliver said as he leaned into her space “Does she have a minute?”

SJ turned away from him.

“No, I’m still here. Yes.” SJ answered back.

Oliver yanked the phone line out from the wall, ending SJ’s conversation.

“Oliver!”

“I don’t have time for you to make weekend plans with your new boyfriend! Is my mother available or not?!” he shouted, just inches away from her.

“First of all.” SJ said with an even tone. “That was the Prime Minister of Italy’s secretary inquiring about the State dinner. And second, your mother isn’t even here. She’s in Japan reviewing earthquake damage.”

Oliver sighed, running his hands down his face.

“Oliver, what has gotten into you?” she questioned, concerned. She stepped around her desk and rested her hands on his shoulders. It was clear to her that something was very wrong.

“I need to talk to my mom, I-“

“Oliver.” Connie called out, causing both Oliver and SJ to turn around. “Communications. Now.” She said firmly, letting him know it was not a request.

Oliver nodded curtly. “Wait here.” He directed his security detail as he turned to go.

“Oliver,” SJ grabbed him again, forcing him to look at her. “I’ll get her back as soon as possible.”

He nodded, following after Connie.

SJ slowly made her way back to desk, trying to come up with excuses for cutting the Japan trip short.

“So I guess that means Dannie is in Japan as well?” one of the body guards asked her.

She looked up, surprised.

“You must be Rafael.”

==

Oliver hesitated before he pushed through the open door into the Communications department’s conference room. Everyone was seated already and the only spot was opposite Felicity. He held his breath as he entered the room, taking the seat, being careful not to make eye contact with her.

“Whats up?” he asked casually.

Jesse made her way to the front of the room.

“We’ve been hacked.” She explained.

“Hacked?” Connie echoed.

“Late last night, someone hacked David’s blog and posted explicit photos of individuals…engaged in sexual relations…throughout the West Wing.” Jesse said gingerly.

“So your telling me pictures…of people having sex…in the White House…were posted online.” Connie clarified.

“For exactly 17 minutes.”

“So they are down now. What’s the big deal?” Oliver wondered.

“Wait…when did I get a blog?” David wondered.

“They are down now, but 17 minutes was plenty of time for the photos to be captured. They are being reposted all over the internet. The New York Time’s is running a piece tomorrow that is going to suggest that the West Wing is basically one big wild sex party.”

“According to who?” Connie laughed in confusion.

“A ‘White House Insider’.” Jesse explained eliciting a groan from the room. “And it gets worse, there’s going to be statistics. Actual numbers. According to this source, 45% of individuals who work in the West Wing have had sex at work.”

“It’s less than half.” Oliver quipped, shrugging his shoulders, but Connie shot him a look.

David jumped up

.

“Well if they are going to have statistics, we need our own. We are going to have to waste precious hours of the day conducting a ‘lengthy investigation’ into the allegations.” Connie clarified.

“Not it.” Jesse sank back down to her chair.

“Oliver.” Connie stated as she rubbed her head, a tension headache building.

“Me? Why me?” he complained.

“Because you’re the second highest ranking staffer in the White House. I’m the first, and I’m telling you to do it.” Connie reminded him.

“So I’m just supposed to go up to people and ask them if they had sex at work? Isn’t that some form of sexual harassment?”

“Well all of the faces are cropped out of the photos. So you’re going to have sit down meetings with every staffer in the West Wing, determine if they broke any rules and punish them accordingly. Understood?”

“Yea.” Oliver grimaced.

“Well I’ll make it simple for you, Never have I ever done it at work.” David held his hands up.

“I would actually prefer to talk in private.” Jesse blushed.

“Oh my god.” Connie rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair.

“I’ll cover for you with the Delegation from the Red Cross so you can have your interview.” David told Felicity.

“He doesn’t need to interview me” Felicity assured David.

“Everyone is getting interviewed.”

“It’s really not necessary.” Oliver agreed with Felicity.

“Please, go before me.” Jesse begged her.

“He’s not going to interview me.” Felicity repeated.

“Yes. He. Is.” Connie declared.

“It’s not a big deal.” David assured her.

“He doesn’t need to interview me because he knows I’ve only ever been with him!” Felicity said loudly, silencing the room.

Oliver bit down on his bottom lip. If he spoke he was pretty sure it would just make things worse.

“May I go back to work now?” Felicity asked in humiliation as she stood. Connie nodded and Felicity made a quick exit.

“I want the results of your investigation by the end of the day.” Connie said firmly as she followed Felicity out.

Oliver sighed in exasperation.

“I guess I’ll just go…wait in your office?” Jesse asked.

==

“Next up is Clarke.” Melanie told him as she read off the next name on the list before refocusing on her tablet.

“What are you looking at?” He wondered as he waited.

“The pictures. These are…some juicy shots. I’m trying to figure out who everyone is.” Melanie gushed.

“Nice.” Oliver shook his head as he tapped his pen on the desk impatiently.

“Hey, if I can figure out who these people are, you can simply confront them instead of everyone. I’m just trying to help.” Melanie defended herself. “Besides I’ve even got a few figured out. As far as I can tell it’s the same 5 or 6 people. But this one picture…just doesn’t fit.”

“That’s what she said.”

“I thought you were worried about sexual harassment claims?” Melanie reminded him causing him to laugh. “Well I’m going to get to the bottom of this…at the very least so I can ask wear this woman got her shoes.” Melanie studied the photo.

“Let me see that?” Oliver leaned over to look as Melanie showed him the tablet.

“It wasn’t me and you can prove it was.” Clarke bellowed as she burst into the room.

“Have a seat-“

“So these are not your Jimmy’ Choos?” Melanie asked bringing up a photo.

“Those are Valentino and you know it!”

“Busted.” Melanie pointed at her.

“Ladies.” Oliver interrupted forcing them to settle down. “Was it just the once?” he asked, growing tired of his interrogations.

“Might have happened twice…maybe five times.” Clarke said softly.

Oliver rubbed his eyes.

“I’m docking you a week’s vacation pay.” Oliver wrote down.

“Okay. I really am sorry Oliver. It won’t happen again.” Clarke smiled as she exited the office.

“You do realize she’s just going to do it barefoot so we can’t identify her.”

==

James knocked on Felicity’s door.

“Yea?”

“Um…Oliver would like to see you. Now.” He told her carefully.

“Why?” Felicity asked in confusion. She and Oliver had reverted to ignoring each other at all costs again.

“Melanie wouldn’t say. So,”

“It’s probably bad.” Felicity finished his sentence and he nodded. “Okay.” She closed her lap top.

She slowly made her way to his office. As soon as he caught sight of her, he waved her in, sending Melanie out of his office.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Have a seat.” He said coldly.

They both took a seat and for over a minute they were just staring at each other.

“Oliver. You’re starting to freak me out.” She broke the silence.

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “I’m just…I don’t know whether I should be angry at myself for recognizing your foot…or angry with you for thinking I wouldn’t.” He said as he passed a photo across the table.

She reached for it and pulled it closer.

Her hand automatically flew to her mouth. It was definitely her foot. Wrapped around Tommy Merlyn. And of course Oliver would recognize it.

It was the same foot he rubbed after a long day in heels. The same foot that he wrapped around him when he carried her on his back all throughout Disney on their Senior class trip. The same toes that he polished when she broke her leg and was in a cast during Spring Break freshman year.

“This was taken without my permission.” She declared as she pointed to the photo.

“You lied.”

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“You said you didn’t need to be interviewed.” He reminded her.

“I did not have sex at work, Oliver.” She said angrily, tears springing to her eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked spitefully as he held up the picture “Please don’t hold back on my account.”

“Oliver!”

“Felicity!”

They stared at each other breathing heavily.

“Tommy Merlyn, right?”

“…Yes, just a few nights ago.” She answered reluctantly. “But nothing happened…we kissed. That was it.”

“I don’t care what you do.” Oliver blurted, causing Felicity to look up in shock. “Did it ever occur to you that Tommy was responsible for all of this? For taking all of the pictures? For the hack?”

“Tommy isn’t a White House Insider!”

“No just a slimy journalist who makes a buck every time he makes this administration look like a joke!” Oliver jumped out of his seat.

“He reports the news Oliver!” Felicity stood, facing him toe to toe.

“This was probably his plan all along. He weaseled his way into the White House when he knew we had no other choice.” Oliver theorized.

“You know damn well that some of the photos happened months ago!”

“Maybe he had help, someone taking the pictures all along.”

“He wouldn’t do that. He’s a good person!”

“Right. And all he needed to prove his story was to get any old Senior Staffer in to bed and he did-“

Oliver was silenced when Felicity slapped him, hard.

She brought her hand back down, holding it with the other, because it was on fire. They just stared at each other. Their chests heaving in unison as they tried to bottle up their emotions.

Melanie wordlessly entered the office and flicked on the television, she then slipped out.

_Breaking News as a Janitor from the White House has revealed himself to be the source of the sexually explicit photos that appeared on the White House Communications blog late last night. It is believed that the Janitor secretly took the photos and sold them to the New York Times._

They both turned back to each other.

“Felicity I-“

“Don’t Oliver.” She shook her head no, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you done insulting me, because I have some work to do?”

He hung his head in shame. She turned on her heel to go.

“Wait.” He grabbed her by the arm, causing her to sigh in exasperation.

“What?” she spat.

He stepped forward, their chests almost touching. “I’m sorry.” He whispered his words full of meaning. Because he was truly sorry. For everything.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp but didn’t step back.

“Sorry isn’t good enough any more.” She told him. “You keep…hurting me...”

“And I just don’t get it because, you’re not that person. You would never hurt someone intentionally. Maybe you just don’t realize how powerful your words and opinion are to me.” She explained.

“But it still hurts. A lot. When you push me away. When you accuse me of being a liar. When you smile at me. When we laugh like we used to. All of it. Good and bad…it hurts just the same. So I’m begging you.” She paused as her voice cracked.

“Just stop…hurting me. Don’t be sorry…just…stop.” She whispered as she placed her hand over his, as it had someone made its way to her cheek.

She pulled his hand away and dropped it at his side. He opened his mouth to speak but, what could he say?

Felicity nodded. “Goodbye, Oliver.” And then she was gone.

 

And he was alone, staring after her.

“Sir?” Rafael asked pensively, disrupting Oliver’s trance. “The car is ready.”

Oliver grabbed his jacket solemnly. “Okay.” Oliver nodded as they made their way out of the office.

==

“Would you like to stop for anything on the way home Sir?” Rafael asked from the front seat.

“Like what?” Oliver asked, deeply distracted by Felicity’s final words to him.

Goodbye for today? Goodbye for forever?

“Well according to John you’re a fan of Big Belly Burger? A good burger always lifts my spirits.”

Oliver’s stomach churned at the thought. “Not tonight.”

Rafael got the hint.

“Just trying to help, Sir.”

Oliver nodded.

“Thanks. Did you speak with Diggle today, I’ve been trying to get him on his cell, but got nothing.”

“Not since this morning, but as far as I know he made it to Virginia in one piece.”

Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the familiar number. He was forwarded to voice mail.

“Dig, it’s me. I need an update. Is Zoe-“


	16. Into the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some medical nonsense in this chapter. I did try to research it a bit but even if it doesn't make sense, go with it. Its a means to an end.

 

“Let’s go people! 30 Seconds!” the director shouted in the busy room.

Sarah sat patiently as the makeup artist powdered her nose and made last second touch ups.

“You look great” Connie assured her.

“I don’t feel great.” She whispered as she pressed her palms against the cool wood of her desk to steady herself.

“15 Seconds!”

“You are going to be fine.” Connie told her firmly as she took her place next to the director.

Sarah shook her head no, trying to find calmness, strength, anything to get through the next few minutes.

“Nothing.” She whispered. “Will ever be fine again.”

“5.4.3.2…” he pointed to her.

She stared directly into the camera.

“Good evening, my fellow Americans. Tonight, our country has been rocked to it’s core. Loved ones have been lost, trust obliterated, all sense of safety demolished. Three separate attacks took place across our country. And yet…our lives go on. Though we are changed, the world around us is not. While it may be tempting to retreat within our homes and within ourselves during these challenging times, we must fight back. We cannot give into our despair. We cannot let fear consume us. We cannot let the terror control us. This great nation has not and will not allow the evil actions of a select few rob us of our courage, our strength, our dignity.  I will employ the full force of the American government and armed forces to bring those responsible for today’s unconscionable acts to justice. The future is uncertain but I know one thing to be true, we will persevere. We will overcome as we have so many times before. Because they can bomb buildings and bridges but they cannot destroy our will. Our will to do good, both at home and abroad. I ask for your support in the coming days and weeks and not just as your President, but as a mother and as a friend. I ask that for just one night, we come together, mourn together, pray together, be together, look out for one another despite our differences. The saying is true, there is strength in numbers. We are 318 million people strong. Our unity, our strength, will be the difference, will be the reason we overcome the darkness that has settled upon us. Thank you and goodnight, and may God bless America.”

 

5 Hours Earlier.

 

“Are you alright?” James asked as he followed Felicity to her desk.

“No” she shuddered as a sob slipped out, she rested her head in her hands, the tears flowing as James tried to comfort her.

“Felicity!” David shouted as he burst into her office.

“Now is not a good-“ James was silenced as David grabbed Felicity and pulled her from her office to the television.

_“We are bringing you breaking news, with correspondents on the ground in Arizona where a bomb has just been detonated on the Arizona State University campus.”_

“Where is the President?” Felicity asked breathlessly as she dried her eyes.

“She is still on Air Force One, she’s supposed to be landing within the hour.” Clarke alerted them.

“Get the Secret Service on the phone, get Jesse, get everyone.” David shouted. “I want eyes on Robbie Gibbons, right now-“

He was interrupted by a loud explosion that rattled the building. Everyone in the office rushed to the window to witness the large billowing cloud of smoke rise up and over the National Mall.

“We’re under attack.” James declared, panic in his voice.

“We don’t know that” Felicity said trying to prevent the panic from spreading.

“Okay folks, away from the windows” Secret Service instructed “We are sheltering in place for the time being, nobody in or out.”

“Has anyone seen Oliver?” Melanie asked loudly, looking through the group of people.

“He was just in his office.” Felicity informed her.

“He’s gone.” Melanie told her, speaking over the panic.

Felicity grabbed her phone and quickly dialed his number from memory.

“It’s going straight to voicemail—Oliver, call me. Now.” She hung up the phone.

“He’s probably fine, right?” Melanie wondered, anxiety turning to fear.

“Right.” Felicity lied. She could not shake the distinct feeling that Oliver was not ‘fine’.

\--

“What do we know?” Sarah asked Connie and the Commander of the Joint Chiefs over teleconference.

“We Know Al Sa-Her has made numerous threats against our country and now we are under attack. We need to take swift action. We need to take out their operating base with air strikes as we discussed .” The General advised her.

“What?!” Connie asked in exasperation. “We don’t even know that Al Sa-Her is responsible for the bombings. We can’t just blow them out of the desert because it looks like maybe they might be involved.”

“It could be weeks or months before anyone takes responsibility for these acts and even longer to process the evidence from the bomb sites. We don’t have that kind of time.” Waverly bellowed as he stood over Connie.

Connie, stood, coming chest to chest with him.

“Well we better make the time. Because we aren’t going to start blindly firing at any old enemy combatant. That would be bad.”

“Enough.” Sarah silenced them, rubbing her temples. “We wait 24 hours, see if we can develop anything to suggest one way or the other who is responsible for these bombings. Then we reassess.” She decided.

“Yes Ma’am” Waverly said as he sat down.

“And I want off this plane now.” Sarah ordered.

“It’s not safe, just a little bit longer okay?” Connie begged her.

“I want to see my sons.” Sarah said, her eye’s glistening.

“I know.” Connie assured her.

“About that.” General Waverly interjected “As of 30 minutes ago, Oliver Gibbons is missing.”

\--

“I have called everyone. And nothing.” James told Felicity, who was pacing around her office.

“Okay.” She nodded nibbling on her nails. “What now?”

“You need to relax.” He told her as he tried to usher her to her chair.

“James. No. I’m not going to relax. I’m not going to relax until we find Oliver. Until Robbie gets here, until the President is here, okay? I can’t relax.” She shouted. “Oh my god. My parents. I didn’t call my parents” she panicked.

“I called them, they are fine. They are home.” James assured her. “Now. Calm. Down.”

“I cant.”

“Then let’s work.” David suggested, as he stood in the door way of her office.

Felicity wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. Nodding, “Yeah. Lets work.”

\--

“Bring him to trauma two!” A nurse shouted as they rolled the gurney through the front door, a paramedic straddling the patient doing compressions.

“Car hit an IED, he was outside of the car, might have been ejected. Massive trauma to the head, neck and abdomen. He was responsive at the scene, went into shock. Pressure bottomed out and we lost him in the ambo.” The paramedic said, out of breath, as he palpated the heart.

“Let’s move him and tube him!” A Resident called out, “On my count, 1, 2, 3”” they moved the patient over to a bed.

“This was next to him on the ground.” The paramedic passed a tattered cell phone to the nurse as he wiped his brow, exhausted.

“What do you know, it still works.” She nodded “And surprisingly he has an ICE contact.” She said as she pressed the button to dial the emergency contact.

\--

“And our….unity…and strength…will….be the…difference, will be the reason, we win?” David asked as he scribbled away.

“No.” Felicity shook her head, staring out the window, watching the sun set. “the reason we overcome.” She nodded.

“Overcome what?” David asked

Felicity turned back to him, resting her head against the cool glass “the darkness that has set upon-“

She was interrupted when her phone began to ring.

“Hello?” she answered it.

“Hi, my name is Nadine I’m a nurse from George Washington University, you are listed in my patients phone as an emergency contact. I’m going to need you to get here. Now.”

Felicity clicked the phone shut. “It’s Oliver.” She said as she grabbed her things and rushed out of the office with David right behind her.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Felicity growled 45 minutes later as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic.

“Terrorism always causes the worst traffic.” David joked, Felicity gave him a stern look. “Right, look, you see that light,” he pointed ahead of them. “If you make a left down that alley and follow it all the way down you’ll be at the back of the hospital and-“

“Thanks David.” She shouted as she jumped from the car.

Felicity burst into the hospital

“My name is Felicity Lyman, a nurse called me.” She said, pausing to catch her breath.

“Felicity, Lets have a seat”, the nurse said as she came from around the desk.

“No, I don’t want to have a seat.” Felicity held her arms out in front of her. “I just want to see him.” She said as she fought back tears.

“Ma’am, if you could just have a seat, and I will get the doctor-“

“No! Please.” Felicity said, gripping the counter to steady herself. “Just tell me…”

“I’m sorry. He didn’t make it.”

And then Felicity’s whole world went black.

\--

“Felicity, Felicity can you hear me?”

She squinted, opening her eyes, blinded by the bright lights.

“Where am I?” she asked in confusion.

“You are at the hospital Felicity.” David told her calmly, his palm resting over her head.

She struggled to sit up.

“Take it easy,” the nurse warned her “You took quite a fall-“

“I want to see him.” She blurted, remembering.

The nurse looked to David, he nodded reluctantly.

 

Felicity kept blinking back her tears as they rode the elevator down to the morgue with the nurse, squeezing David’s hand tightly. Her legs felt like led when it came time to exit the elevator but David shuffled her along.

Another man was waiting for them.

“Follow me.” He told them solemnly as he led them down a long corridor. “You will wait here, I will go back and pull back the curtain.” He explained and they nodded.

They watched as the man disappeared. Felicity leaned back against the opposite wall, the stench of bleach nauseating her, David at her side.

Suddenly the man appeared, he pulled the curtain aside. He gestured that they should step forward and look.

“I cant.” Felicity shook her head no. David nodded and stepped forward, walking up to the glass.

Felicity watched as he pressed his palm to the glass and let out a deep sign. He turned back to her.

“It’s not him.”

 --

“Melanie! Melanie!” Diggle jogged after her. “Where is Oliver?” he asked

“I don’t know, nobody knows. We can’t find him.” She explained near tears.

“We need to go back to his office and get my lap top. I can track him.” Diggle assured her.

“We cant, they evacuated us out of the West Wing.” She explained.

“Melanie. I need. That Laptop.” He emphasized.

She nodded, “Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him a long.

Diggle tried to follow along, to memorize the lefts and the rights. But it was to confusing and all the halls looked alike.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” He asked her.

She turned and pushed on a seemingly solid wall, only to have it swing inward. They stepped through and they were in the Oval Office.

“Yea. I know where I’m going.” Melanie quipped as they walked through and down the hall to Oliver’s office.

Diggle sat down at her desk, opening his lap top. He began to type.

“How are you going to find him?” she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

“I chipped him.”

“You what?” she asked in shock.

“I know it sounds bad but…hey…now…we know….where he is.” Diggle pointed to the screen triumphantly.

“Oh my god.” Melanie whispered as she dialed her phone.

\--

David and Felicity barely made it out of the hospital when a fleet of black SUV’s pulled up to the curb. Melanie jumped out.

“We found him.” She told them as she ushered them into the car.

The car operated at high speed, with a siren, bypassing the traffic and came to a screeching halt at MedStar Hospital.

“Go.” Diggle told her firmly.

Felicity jumped out of the car and headed inside.

“I’m looking for-“

“Oliver Gibbons?” the nurse assumed.

“Yes.”

“Right this way” the nurse escorted her. “We tried to contact the White House several times but obviously things are a little crazy right now.” She explained as she led her to a room, filled with doctors.

Felicity pushed passed them to stand at Oliver’s side. She grabbed his hand, it was as calloused as always but it was warm. He was alive.

It wasn’t until David squeezed her shoulder that she remembered she wasn’t alone.

“How’s he doing?” David asked the doctors.

“He’s sedated. But for a guy who’s car got hit by an IED explosion, not to bad. But there are some…complications.” The doctor explained as he brought Oliver’s x ray up on a screen.

“What kind of complications?”

“This shading right here, is fluid building in his chest, we need to go in and drain it.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” David asked, confused, it sounded pretty simple.

“Oliver is anemic right now due to the amount of blood he lost, we can’t do the surgery until he’s had a blood transfusion.”

“Okay so-“

“He has Rh-null blood.” Felicity whispered as she held Oliver’s hand tightly to her.

“Correct.” The doctor stated but could sense everyone elses confusion “Rh-null is an extremely rare blood type. It allows him to donate blood to just about anyone but makes it nearly impossible for us to find a donor for him.”

“What about Oliver’s own donations? He used to always donate his own blood before he went overseas.” Someone asked.

Felicity looked up and was relieved to see Robby. She pulled him close to her, close to Oliver.

“We did look into that but he hasn’t donated in the past 7 months, his other donations were no longer viable and were destroyed.”

“So what’s the plan then? What’s next?”

“We need to find him a donor. Based on medical records, we know the President and Robbie are not matches. But our best bet is to find a familial donor, RH-null runs in families.”

David nodded, his mind running a mile a minute.

“I’ll get back to you when I have some more news.” The doctor said before leaving the room.

David followed him out, grabbing his phone and dialing.

\--

“Hello?” Clarke answered.

“It’s me.” David said in a hushed tone.

“I know. Why are you whispering?”

“Go to my desk and get the manila envelope, now.” He instructed her.

“I cant. I’m not in the office, we got evacuated out of the West Wing.” She explained.

“Clarke.” He sighed “I need that envelope and I need it now.”

“David-“

“I don’t care what you have to do”

“David-“

“Bribe somebody, sleep with somebody-“

“David!”

“Clarke I never ask you for anything okay? I need-“

“It was a match!” She shouted, interrupting him.

\--

“What?” David asked again, squeezing his eyes shut, leaning against the concrete wall.

“There was a familial match, 99.98%.” She explained.

“You read it.” He surmised

“Of course I read it.” She responded.

He wiped his face, surprised to find it wet with tears.

“Thanks Clarke.” He said before hanging up.

He made his way back to the room, the Doctor was outside of the room, filling out some paperwork.

“We need to talk.”

==

Oliver struggled to open his eyes, using every fiber of his being to move one and then the other.

He tried to sit up.

“Felicity-“

“No, no no. Just be still.” Sarah soothed him, helping him lay back down.

“Mom, someone-“

“Tried to blow you up. I know.” She nodded, as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t make me laugh.” He chuckled, wincing in pain.

“I couldn't if I wanted to"she explained. “I have to get back.”

“Go, I’ll be fine.”

“I know.” She nodded as she slipped out of the room and Felicity slipped in.

“Hey.” He whispered as she approached his bedside.

“Hi.” She smiled, her eyes glistening with tears.

“It’s okay.” He told her, taking her hand. “I’m fine.”

“I know.” She said through her tears as she sat down on his bed, “But, I thought you weren’t and then you almost weren’t” she explained as he looked on in confusion. “It’s been a long day.” She laughed.

“You should head home, get some rest.” He encouraged her.

“Not a chance.” She told him firmly, squeezing his hand.

 

“Listen…” he sighed “Don’t go forgiving me just because I almost died.”

“Oliver.” She laughed, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m serious.” He smiled because her smile was contagious.

“Okay…I will make you work for it.” She said as she swung her legs up on to the bed and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, yawning. “Starting tomorrow.”

==

“This way Ma’am” Secret Service directed her out of the hospital.

She stopped short when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. “David?”

“Hi.” He said firmly.

Come on, you can ride back with me.”

“What do you mean?” she asked in confusion.

“I mean no, Sarah.” He told her firmly.

Sarah looked to her security detail “Can we have a minute please.” She asked and they retreated.

“David whats wrong-“

“You lied to me. You lied to me back then and you have been lying to me every day since.” He gritted.

Sarah closed her eyes, finally realizing.

“You were the donor.” She stated.

“Yea, I figured it was the least I could do considering he got my effed up RH-null blood.”

“David, I can explain-“

“No! You cant! This is not something you can explain.” He shouted, exasperated.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Because he was right. There was nothing she could say.

“Here.” He said as he forced two pieces of paper into her hand. “One is for tonight. The other is my letter of resignation.”

“David, please, lets just talk about this.” She said following after him.

“Now you want to talk. What’s there to talk about Sarah?”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Jesus Christ! Sarah!” he shouted. “That’s you first thing you say? That’s the first thing you want to know?!”

“I’m sorry!” she shouted back

“So am I.” he said stoically. “For believing in you, for supporting you…for loving you.” He whispered.

“David. Please.” She begged tearfully.

“Goodbye Sarah.”

She helplessly watched him go. Part of her wanted to run to the car, the other part wanted to go after him.

“Ma’am.” The secret service agent called out to her.

If her life was her own, she probably would have gone after him.

But it wasn’t.

 So she got in the car.

==


	17. Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those who were talking about my story on twitter, glad you guys like the story. Your kind words encouraged me to get going on this chapter.
> 
> Also, there is some talk about bomb's in this chapter, all very inaccurate as i refused to google anything about bombs.

Oliver was packing his things up in his hospital room to be discharged when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Morning, boss.” Melanie smiled as she entered.

“Really, you didn’t have to.”

“Are you sure, because once I brief you on the state of the West Wing, you might want to rip it’s little head off.”

“Why?” he asked hesitantly.

“Dannie is missing, Jesse has bronchitis and literally cant even, David quit, Josh Lyman has been to your office twice and called 4 times and your Veteran’s Bill is suddenly up for a vote in the Senate. Today. And we don’t have the votes.”

“David quit?!”

“Yea…I was trying to bury the lead.”

==

“Felicity Lyman’s office, please hold. Felicity Lyman’s Office, please hold. Felicity Lyman’s office, please hold. Oh Hi Mrs. Lyman!” James waved to Donna as she entered the office “Go on in. Felicity Lyman’s office, please hold.”

Dona entered Felicity’s office and wasn’t to surprised to find her daughter up to eyeballs in paper work.

“Wow. So it’s true than?” she asked

“Which part, David quitting or me totally blowing it as acting Director of Communications? Because I have 'no comment' on either matter” Felicity quipped as she searched for a particular paper.

“I’m sure you are not blowing it.”

“Yea well I’m not exactly killing it either.” Felicity said as she knocked over an entire stack of paper.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Oliver entered.

“Oliver.” Donna smiled warmly as she stood to greet him.

“Hi.” He said in surprise as she hugged him tightly.

“I heard about everything, are you okay? Should you be back at work so soon?” she wondered

“I’m fine, besides the West Wing waits for no one.” He smiled.

“Don’t I know it.” She laughed “Speaking of which, I just wanted to come down here and let you guys know that we are still having the Memorial Day Barbecue and I want both of you there.”

“Oh…” Oliver said, looking to Felicity.

“Mom we are so busy here, I just don’t think- I mean we don’t have time, right?” Felicity asked Oliver.

“Just…so busy.” Oliver nodded in agreement but he wasn’t very convincing.

Donna just burst into laughter as she gathered her purse “It’s hysterical that you guys thought that was a request. I’ll see you there”

“Bye” Felicity waved as Donna closed the door. “Great, another thing to add to my to do list.” She griped.

“How can I help?” 

“Are you sure your up for it?” she wondered, maybe her mother was right, maybe it was to soon. “You just got out of the hospital.”

“I’m fine, I promise. Besides with David gone its all hands on deck.”

“Okay, I need you making calls, pulling in any favors that you have for the Veteran’s bill. We are 30 votes short. I suggest you start with-“

“Montgomergy, if we can get him on board we are get at least another 8 votes.”

“Exactly.” Felicity smiled, impressed with him.

“I’ll try to bump into a staffer this afternoon, after-“

“The funeral?” she wondered.

“Yea.” He nodded, pressing his lips together.

Felicity got up from her desk and sat in front of him. “I hope your not doing that thing where you blame yourself for something you had zero control over.”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” he asked weakly.

“Oliver.” She warned him, placing her hand on his knee. “Don’t do this okay, don’t punish yourself for what happened.”

“I better get going,” he said as he stood, missing the feeling of her touch as she pulled her hand away.

“Good luck,”

“Thanks.”

==

“Ok everybody, settle down.” Connie said as she came to the podium. “As demonstrated by the earlier briefing Jesse is out with bronchitis and I will be giving the remainder of the briefings today.”

“Do we have the results of the explosives investigation?”

“No but we expect to have it by the end of the day.”

“Will we be hearing from the President again this week?”

“If she feels the need to then I’m sure you will.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question”.

“Well it was a stupid question.” Connie condemned him causing the other journalists to laugh. “Next.”

“Has the President spoken with any of the victims?”

“She has personally spoke with all the victims or their families and she is planning to visit several in area hospitals this weekend.”

“Is there any new intelligence regarding the location of Al Sa-Her?”

“Really, Greg? Do you have a long on stupid questions today?”

“ I wont be answering any questions regarding intel or plans about Al Sa-Her, you know, in case he’s watching.” She said, causing the press to laugh again. “That’s it for now, I’ll see you guys at two.” She finished, leaving the podium.

“That was pretty harsh don’t you think?” Greg asked as he approached her.

“Maybe, but it scared the crap out of everyone else so it worked.” She smiled.

“You’re a pro.” Harry flattered her.

“See you at two,” Connie began to walk away.

“Connie.” He called out and she stopped, turning back to him. “Why did David Craig quit?”

“What?” she stammered.

“Never mind.” He retreated.

Connie slowly turned on her heel, Macy at her side almost immediately. “Find out anything and everything there is to know about Gregory Nelson.”

“Why?” Macy wondered.

“Because he knows our business and I want to know his.”

==

“I am, so very sorry for your loss.” Oliver whispered to Rafael’s mother following the ceremony. She nodded, grief stricken. Oliver moved along in the line of mourners when someone caught his eye.

“Dannie?” He asked in confusion.

“Oliver.”

“Is everything alright? I was informed that you had no been to work in 3 days?” he asked has he ushered her to a more private spot.

“I am sorry about that, its just all been, a lot.” She said, gesturing around her.

“I understand. When do you think you’ll be ready to come back?”

“I don’t think I’m coming back.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s dangerous!” she said as loudly as she could without disrupting those around them.

“Working in the White House is one of the safest places you could work.” Oliver rationalized.

“Tell that to Rafael’s mother.”

“Dannie, what is really going on here?” he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oliver…your mother, has been really good to me. She plucked me out of obscurity and talked to me, made me feel…important.” She explained “I like her a lot. But…”

“Your not willing to put her life before yours.” He realized.

Dannie looked down, her eyes welling with tears. “It sounds horrible when you say it like that but…yea. It’s to much. I want a normal life, Oliver. I want to have free time, I want to have hobbies, I want to be in bed before 1 am and sleep past 4. I want a job where the nice guy down the hall doesn’t get blown up.” She sobbed as she walked away.

“Dannie, wait.” He called out to her but she didn’t turn back.

==

“Senator Chavez, I understand that some of the language is not to your liking, but lets keep in mind, this is not the final bill.” Felicity shmoosed over the phone as James entered her office. “There will be plenty of time to make modifications before the bill goes to the Presidents desk. Exactly. I think that is something we can consider. I am happy to hear that. Okay…talk to you soon.” She hung up, raising her hands in victory.

“Nicely done.” He congratulated her, marking one vote down on the white board they had set up.

“Let’s set it up as though Oliver comes through with Montgomery.” Felicity suggested, watching as James set up the board.

“We need 20 more votes.” James explained.

“We should think in groups, someone who can bring there friends.” Felicity nibbled on her pen.

“Do you think Garrison could bring in Johnson and Hayes?”

“Just because there woman? Not likely.” Felicity squinted at the board. “But…Garrison’s Chief of Staff owes me a favor…maybe he can get through to Smith’s Chief of Staff and made a deal.” She grabbed her phone and started texting.

“But why? They are on opposite sides of the aisle?”

“Because they are married”

“Montgomery is in the bag!” Oliver announced as he entered the room.

“Thank God!” Felicity sighed, giving Oliver a high five, that noticeably lingered for a second.

“Hi James.” Oliver nodded

“Hi.” He responded curtly as he made his way back to his desk.

==

3 Hours later everyone was convened in Felicity’s office, making phone calls, wheeling and dealing to get the last five votes together.

“Oliver,” Felicity poked him

“Hold on,” He said into the phone as he turned to look.

“I’m on the phone with a staffer from Charles’ office. He wants the numbers from the internal investigation of Veterans Affairs?”

“I’ll call you back Jeff.” He hung up the phone. “The report is in my office, I’ll be right back” He said as he jogged out of her office and into his.

As he rummaged through his file cabinet his cell went off.  He checked it. Josh Lyman. Again. He rejected the call.

“Ouch. That hurt.” Josh quipped, starling Oliver.

“Josh, now is not a good time.”

“I’m sure you can spare a minute. I just wanted to remind you about our deal?”

“Josh-“

“Because I kept up my end of the deal. I got you your vote. So imagine my surprise to hear that Felicity was at your bedside while you were in the hospital and you were in her office this morning looking so chummy that Donna thinks there’s a chance that you and Felicity are already back together.”

“We are not back together.” Oliver reaffirmed.

“Good-“

“But the deal is off.” Oliver said, crossing the room to face him.

“Oliver-“

“I’ve set it before, I’ll say it again. I love your daughter. She is…everything to me. An the thought of her suffering, because of me, is unbearable. Which is why I took the deal in the first place. Hell, it’s the reason I ended our engagement. Because if she got hurt because of what I did..I would not be able to live with myself. But the truth is, I wasn’t protecting her. We were not protecting her. We were deciding for her and making decisions about her life, Josh. Her life.” He emphasized “And she still got hurt! She stood right where your standing, and said that I was still hurting her! The deal I made with you, was hurting her. So the deal is off. If Felicity wants me in her life, than I’m going to be there, and no one,is going to stop me. ”

Josh crossed his arms. “What did you do?”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t want Felicity to get hurt because of what you did.”

“I did?”

Both men turned to the door.

“Hi dad. Oliver I really need those numbers” she reminded him.

“Yea, I have them.” Oliver said holding them up, brushing past Josh and following her out of the room.

==

“Oh my god. There has to be a better way.” Felicity groaned as she and Oliver watched the Senate conduct a roll call vote.

She looked over at Oliver, he was watching the screen intently.

“Hey.” She nudged him. “What were you talking to my dad about?”

“Hm?” he asked, as he tried to come up with something realistic.

“My dad?”

“Oh. It was about the barbecue.” He lied. “He was very politely uninviting me.” He laughed.

“What? He cant do that.” Felicity scoffed.

“It’s fine, really-“

“It’s not fine, If I have to go than you have to go. Promise me you’ll come?”

He turned away from the television to look at her, he lost his train of thought for a second. She was just so beautiful and she was looking at him the way she used to, before he messed things up.

“I promise.”

_“The roll call is compete. The final vote is 53 to 47, the bill is defeated.”_

Oliver sighed, rubbing his face,

“I’m sorry.” Felicity whispered as she draped her arm over his shoulder, giving his neck a soft squeeze.

“If we cant get a bill that supports Veteran’s passed after a terrorist attack, we never will.” He said sadly.

“We will, next time, when half the office is not out sick or MIA.” She said as she stood, collecting her stuff.

“You heading out?” he wondered as he stood as well

“Yea, I haven't slept in like…3 weeks.” She said and they both laughed. “Do you want to share a cab?” she wondered.

“I would.” He nodded “But…my mom is making me stay up stairs so she can keep an eye on me.” He admitted and Felicity laughed.

“Considering your first aid kit is a roll of ace bandage and Jack Daniel’s that’s probably a good idea.”

“Your not wrong.” He smiled, sensing himself blush.

Felicity bit down on her lip. “You did good today.” She said as she put her coat on.

“It was nothing-“ he stopped abruptly as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said softly as she pulled away.

He could do nothing more than nod along.

==

“So it’s out there?” Sarah asked.

“I would say so.” Connie confirmed “Have you spoke with David?”

“No.” Sarah shook her head “I almost called about a thousand times….”

“Your torturing yourself.”

“Maybe I deserve it.”

“Sarah, You did the best that you could.”

“But my best wasn’t good enough.” Sarah admitted “And now my personal life is colliding with my public life and its just a mess.” She said as she wiped away a single tear.

“What can I do?”

“You can go home and spend time with your daughter.” Sarah nodded as she stood and walked Connie to the door.

“It’s going to be okay,” Connie told her firmly before exiting.

“SJ, can you come in please?” Sarah called out and SJ appeared. “Lets sit, I’m sure you heard about David.”

“I’m sure I didn’t.” SJ responded as she mimed zipping her lips and tossing away the key, making Sarah laugh.

“You’re a good friend.” Sarah told her. “And I want you to know that It pains me, to ask what I have to ask.”

"Anything"

“I need Ben.”

“Oh.” SJ shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“I don’t think he will take my call, could you-“

“Of course, consider it done.” SJ said as she stood.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s my job to make the phone calls.” SJ joked.

For nearly a minute the two stood in silence, the air heavy with Sarah’s guilt and SJ’s resentment.

“I’m going to do it but its pretty upsetting and I want to walk out but I cant walk out until you dismiss me.” SJ nodded.

“Go.” Sarah sighed as she watched SJ flee the room.

==

SJ sat her desk staring at her phone. It was 8 in the evening here, but only 5 in California. He would probably still be at his desk.

She figured the faster she did it, the better. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number. As the phone began to ring she prayed silently to herself.

_Don’t pick up, Don’t pick up, Don’t pick up. But he did._

__   


==

Diggle stood up from the table as Oliver entered the dinner.

“What’s the emergency?” Diggle asked.

“You better sit.” Oliver said as he pulled a folder out of his jacket.

“Your message was beyond cryptic.”

“The results from the explosive investigation are in.” he passed Diggle the paper.

Diggle scanned the paper.

“Remote detonation, two cross leads, two fail safes, employs hearing aid battery…” Diggle read aloud.

“That’s my signature.”

“I built every bomb that same exact way, with that battery.” Oliver reiterated.

“Every bomb?”

“Every single one.”

“Even-“

“Yes.”

“So then the bomber knows you, knows what you did.” Diggle extrapolated as Oliver nodded. “So the bomber is sending you a message-”

“Or he’s trying to frame me.”

==


	18. Into The Storm

Oliver winced when a bright light appeared, suddenly illuminating his surroundings, burning his eyes.

“I hope your prepared.” A voice growled “To suffer the consequences of your actions.”

Oliver was sure to show no emotion. But it was hard to hide his confusion when two men dragged a person into the room, bag over their head, arms and legs tied together. The bag was lifted, revealing Felicity.

Oliver cried out, such a guttural cry he didn’t recognize his own voice. Her eyes were black and blue, her nose bloody.

“Oliver!” she sobbed, struggling against the individuals holding her.

“Let her go.” He said firmly.

“But the real fun hasn’t even begun.” Another captor chuckled as he revealed a knife, dragging it down Felicity’s arm, drawing blood.

Oliver employed every ounce of will and strength he had left to attempt to free himself, but he failed.

“Don’t you get it at this point? You struggle? You try anything? We punish her.” The captor said, slicing Felicity’s shirt down the front.

“I’m going to kill you.” Oliver growled. The men laughed, ripping Felicity’s shirt from her body.

Felicity fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, shaking.

“Look at me, look at me.” Oliver whispered, and she did “It’s going to be okay.” He promised her.

“Oh Oliver. Some things never change.” The leader sighed “Never make a promise that you can’t keep!” he flicked his wrist and the men in the room converged upon Felicity.

“OLIVER!"

 

==

“I can’t believe I am about to do this.” Sarah shook her head.

“Then don’t do it.” Connie tried to convince her.

“We have no choice.”

“Give me some time, I can put together a list of candidates-“

“There’s no time.” Sarah reminded her. “Just let him in.” she stated as she stood and moved to the front of the door.

Connie opened the door and motioned for someone to enter.

“Good Morning Madam President.” Ben smiled.

“Good Morning Mr. Connors.” Sarah responded formerly, guiding him to the couch. “I truly appreciate you getting here so quickly.”

“Of course.” Ben nodded, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat.

“Just out of curiosity, how much of our predicament did SJ share with you?” Sarah wondered.

“Nothing really, she just said that my presence was requested by the President. It was all very cloak and dagger.” He chuckled.

“Well in that case, I’ll get straight to it.” Sarah said as she looked to Connie for reassurance. “David Craig has resigned as Director of White House Communications. I’m in a lurch and as awkward as this is for me…I could really use your help.”

“I’m sorry…are you reoffering me the job that you gave to someone else at the last minute?” Ben asked incredulously.

“For it to be a reoffer there would have had to be an offer in the first place, and there wasn’t.” Connie interrupted.

Ben smiled. “Semantics.”

“Like I said, I know it’s awkward“ Sarah reiterated, sending warning glares in Connie’s direction.

“Do I get to pick my own team?”

“We already have a team.” Connie reminded him.

“Right. So then I would be merely a figure head? Someone to stick in the position till you find the right guy?”

Sarah said “No” as Connie said “Yes.”

“Pardon my language Madam President, but can we cut the crap?” Connie mused “We just got dumped high and dry by our Director of Communications. We don’t want to announce that he is gone without announcing the replacement. But the story is out there so we don’t have the luxury of vetting someone new. So are you in or not?”

Ben smiled. “I’m in. But…”

“But you’re concerned we aren’t over the leak of classified campaign documents that were within your possession?” Connie asked.

“It wasn’t a leak. It was a hack.” Ben clarified “Look…don’t get me wrong. I want the job. I wanted it then and I want it now.”

“And if you’re not over the _hack_ ” he emphasized “Than this isn’t going to work.”

Sarah pressed her lips tightly together, contemplating.

“Water under the bridge Mr. Connors.” She said, extending her hand to him.

He accepted it, “When do we announce?”

“How about we see how it goes before we make it official?”

“Deal.”

==

Oliver straightened his tie as he approached the Oval Office.

“Hey.” He said as he approached SJ’s desk, leaning over to her. “You okay?”

“Oliver. I am fine.” She said as she typed furiously.

“Nobody would fault you if you weren’t-“

“Oliver-“

“He’s your ex-husband.”

Before SJ could respond the door opened and Connie and Ben appeared.

“Oliver!” Ben said enthusiastically as he pulled Oliver into a tight hug. “Ready to get down to business?”

“So it’s official then?” Oliver asked hesitantly, looking to Connie.

“We are holding off on an announcement for now…” Connie answered as she perused her emails.

Oliver nodded, “I’ll show you to your office then.” And the two men walked off.

Connie tucked her phone away, sighing deeply.

“You really hate the guy, huh?” SJ wondered.

“He leaked secret documents to our opponent. Don’t you?”

“For other reasons.” SJ admitted.

Connie smiled weakly. “Are you-“

“I’m fine.”

==

“A sight for sore eyes.” Ben declared as he and Oliver paused outside of Felicity’s office.

“Welcome to the Communications Department.” She smiled as she rose from her desk, giving him a welcoming hug.

“I think we are going to make a great team.” Ben nodded as he entered his office.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked Oliver as they followed him “You look tired.”

“I didn’t get much sleep, but I’m okay.” He assured her.

“So…” Ben interrupted them. “Where do we start?”

“Well funny you should ask…we have a bit of a problem.” Felicity said as she clicked on the television.

_We are reporting to you live from Fort Walton Beach, Florida, where the mayor is giving a press conference regarding the upcoming super storm._

_“Mayor, has the President reached out to you during the storm preparation?”_

_“No, and I don’t expect her to. I don’t need her too. Because history has proven that Gulf Coast communities only have each other to rely on. The President can’t swoop in and save us. And even if she could, I doubt she would-“_

Ben clicked off the television.

“Come on, I would hardly call that a problem. Not an original one anyway.”

“The Mayor just suggested on national television that the President doesn’t care about the people living along the Gulf Coast, we were watching the same thing right?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“Yea but didn’t Kanye West say the same thing?” Ben asked as he opened and closed the doors of his new desk.

“What do you want to do?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“I don’t know, I mean we are damned if we do, damned if we don’t. If she visits before the storm or in the immediate aftermath it’s going to be a media and security catastrophe. But if she waits to long then it only reinforces what the mayor said.” Felicity explained.

“The solution is simple.” Ben declared as he sat down in his chair for the first time. “You go before the storm but you don’t create a media or security circus.”

“How-“

“Just Oliver. Small Security detail, one or two aides. No camera crew.”

“No Camera crew?” Felicity laughed “If there’s no camera crew, what’s the point of going?”

“It’s 2016. Everyone is a cameraman. Everyone has a phone. Everyone wants to go viral. Go down there and do something good. It will get out.” Ben promised.

“I’m down.” Oliver shrugged.

“Excellent, Felicity why don’t you go too.” Ben said nonchalantly.

“Uh…okay. Sure.” She nodded. “I’ll go call Dig” she said as she exited.

Oliver turned to Ben.

“Your welcome.”

==

A few hours later Diggle, Oliver and Felicity were in Fort Walton Beach, checked into their hotel.

“So…now what?” Diggle wondered.

“Now, we have to find a spot to go and help out.” Felicity held up her tablet.

“How about helping local businesses, board and sand up?” Diggle suggested.

The trio headed out into the community around their hotel, moving along relatively unrecognized. They noticed an elderly man attempting to hoist a large piece of ply wood up.

Oliver motioned to Diggle.

“Sir, can we help you with that?” Oliver asked and the man gladly let them take over, Diggle holding the plywood while Oliver hammered it into place.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” the older man asked as they moved on to the next window.

Felicity noticed a group of teens nearby, one of them snapped a picture.

Oliver looked to Felicity for guidance; she shook her head no just slightly.

“I don’t think so. Just passing through, lending a hand.” Oliver said as they finished. “Good luck.” He shook the man’s hand and the moved along.

==

“Jesse! Jesse!”

“Yusef.” She pointed at him.

“Is Oliver Gibbon’s down in Florida on behalf of the President?

“Not that I know of.” She lied, having been informed of the plan.

“There are pictures of him assisting in storm preparation in Fort Walton Beach all over twitter.” Another reporter called out.

“Then it must be true!” she said with fake excitement and all the reporters laughed.

“Listen, Oliver may be the first son but he is also the Deputy Chief of Staff. As I understand it, he requested a few days off and they were granted.”

“He was granted time off? When the West Wing is short staffed?” Gregory asked

Jesse narrowed in on him “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“So the West Wing is fully staffed?” Gregory pushed.

“With the exception of Oliver Gibbon’s and Felicity Lyman being out of the office yes-“

“Are Oliver and Felicity getting back together?”

“Are they re engaged?”

“Will there be a photo-op??”

“That’s all folks.” Jesse waved as she headed off stage.

 

“Nicely done.” Ben said as she rounded the corner and he walked alongside her. “Really loved that deflection at the end.”

“Thank you.” She said curtly.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” he wondered as they entered her office.

“Sure.”

“I just wanted to clear the air.” Ben explained. “I don’t want things to be any more awkward than they need to be.”

“Why on earth would things be awkward?” she asked sarcastically.

“Because your David’s pick and David is gone.”

“Your point?”

“Jessi. I just want you to know…that…I’m not looking to make any changes right away. Just because the administration is going to hell, doesn’t mean we need to let everyone know, right?” he laughed.

Jesse bit down on her lip.

“Right…but um…I was under the impression that this whole thing wasn’t even permanent?”

“Not yet.” Ben said as he stood. “But I’m sure you’ll get the okay to announce it soon.”

==

“So, is any of this manual labor working?” Oliver asked as they sat around eating lunch.

They had helped board up 3 business, filled sand bags, assisted at the local food bank, helped relocate patients to area hospitals and even transported animals from local shelters to higher ground.

“Absolutely. It is blowing up all over social media. OliverDoGoodGibbons is trending nationwide. I wouldn’t be too surprised if the Mayor stumbled upon you soon. “ Felicity predicted.

“Well, it’s getting pretty nasty out there. I think we should head back to the hotel.” Diggle suggested and they all agreed.

Hours later the sun had set and the storm was beginning to settle in, churning the sea.

Oddly enough, Felicity found the sound of the wind and the sea comforting. She was snuggled into her bed when there was a knock on the door.

She swung it open, surprised to find Diggle.

“Is Oliver with you?” he wondered.

“No.”

“He’s not in his room, not picking up his phone.” Diggle said, slightly alarmed.

“Don’t worry, we will find him. Head down stairs, go north up the beach, I’ll go south. Meet back in 30.” Felicity said as she slipped on her rain boots and jacket.

It wasn’t until she was down stairs, and in the storm that she was suddenly no longer comforted by the noise. The wind was deafening and the sea was threatening as it beat against the shore.

But she powered on, searching the small pockets of crowds who had showed up to watch the storm made landfall.

“Oliver?” she called out, but not loudly to gather much attention.

She pushed further down the beach, her clothes soaked, sticking to her body and weighing her down.

Finally she spotted him, off by himself. Seeming pretty relaxed considering the circumstances.

“Oliver!” she shouted as she ran up to him.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked in concern once she reached him. He pulled her hood up, holding it tightly over her head so the wind couldn’t push it away.

“Looking for you! What are _you_ doing out here?!” she exclaimed.

Oliver opened his mouth and closed it again, looking back out to the sea.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He explained, wiping his wet face with his equally wet coat. “I started to panic…I just, I just wanted to get out of my room, be overwhelmed by something other than my own thoughts.” He admitted, as they huddled closer to brace against the window.

“You should have come to me.” She told him. “Come on, lets head back to my room-“

Just then they were interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

“There!” Oliver pointed to a group of people shouting on the beach and they took off running in that direction. “What happened?!” Oliver shouted

“My son! My son! He got pulled in!” A woman screamed as another woman tried to hold her back from running into the ocean.

“Did you call 911?” Felicity asked the group.

“They said they can’t respond! They wont make it!” A man with a phone to his ear explained.

Oliver looked out into the dark sea, for a split second he saw the boy’s hand reach out of the ocean.

He ripped off his jacket.

“Oliver.” Felicity warned.

But he started to head in the direction of the sea.

“Oliver!” she grabbed him.

“I have to!” he shouted back “Stay right here!” he said before running directly into the water, diving in.

“Is that Oliver Gibbons?” someone asked in the confusion

Felicity clutched his jacket. “Yea.”

Just then Diggle ran up to her side.

“Did you find him?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yea, but he just went in after a kid.” Felicity explained, tears streaming down her face.

“He’ll make it.” Diggle assured her as they scanned the waves.

By this point the mother had collapsed to the ground, her screams almost as loud as the storm.

“There!” someone pointed.

Felicity and Diggle and several others rushed forward at the sight of Oliver dragging the young boy from the water.

Diggle reached him first, helping to hoist the child up as they ran up the beach.

They laid him down on the ground. Oliver checking his breathing, Diggle checking his pulse.

“Nothing.” Diggle whispered.

Oliver ignored him, tilting the young man’s head back, administering CPR.

Diggle began compressions.

“Hold.” Oliver instructed, checking his breathing again, administering another breath before Diggle began compressions again.

By now a large group of people had congregated around them, filming and snapping pictures.

“Oliver…” Diggle whispered after a minute or so, pulling his hands away from the boy.

“NO!” Oliver shouted, resuming the compressions himself. “Come on. Come on.” He administered another breath.

“Oliver.” Felicity said as she stood behind him gently resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Breath!” he shouted franticly, increasing his rate of compressions, feeling the young boy’s rib crack.

Slowly, Oliver decreased his compressions, losing energy fast. He grabbed the boy one last time, administering a final breath. But nothing.

He melted into Felicity, turning away from the boy, pressing his face into her stomach.

“He’s alive!” someone shouted, causing Oliver to rip back around, to see the boy awake, coughing up water.

He rolled him on to his side, in disbelief. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”

==

SJ was typing at her desk when Ben appeared. He approached her quietly.

“Hi.” He said softly.

“Good afternoon.” She responded without looking away from the computer.

“Can we…talk?”

“What about?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay-“

SJ abruptly stood from her desk.

She turned on her heal, heading out into the rose garden with him close behind.

When she felt they were sufficiently far away from others she stopped abruptly.

“I am fine. Okay? Nothing has changed. I don’t want you in my life but obviously I don’t have a choice.”

“I just thought-“

“Well don’t think! Okay? That’s what always gets us into trouble.”

“SJ-“

“And don’t you think for one second that I owe you a thing. Because I don’t.”

“I know.” He told her firmly

“Because I didn’t ask you to-“

“I know.” He repeated.

SJ sighed, crossing her arms.

“Then…why did you?” she whispered.

“Because I love you.”

“Ben.” She sighed with exasperation.

“You asked.” He reminded her “Besides, it was as much my fault as it was yours.”

“Ben…” she said as she pinched her nose. “No one can ever know…because…you will just go back to your cushy LA job and I’ll be out in the cold. Alone. A pariah. “

“No one is going to find out, no one suspects a thing.” He whispered as he rested his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off, turning away from him.

“Sarah-Jane.” He said, using her full name, to which she slowly turned around too.

“Nobody will ever know how those internal papers got out.”

==

Felicity watched Oliver sleep. She had essentially demanded that he spend the night in her room so that she could watch for signs of hypothermia and ensure that he rested.

But she could tell that his sleep wasn’t restful. He tossed and turned, sighing, murmuring.

Suddenly he gasped, his fingers clenching the sheets.

“Oliver.” She said softly, running her hand down his cheek. “Oliver…”

He startled himself away, confused by his surroundings.

“Your okay…” Felicity assured him, coaxing him back into the bed.

He sighed with relief at the sight of her, bring his head back down to the pillow.

“It was just a dream.” She said.

“More like a nightmare.” He said as he focused on her.

“Let me guess, there was a storm and you jumped in a raging ocean…oh…wait…” she said sarcastically causing him to laugh.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized.

“Just sleep.” She directed him, bringing the blankets over the two of them, wordlessly draping her arm over his stomach. He turned into her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

 

The next morning Oliver had woken up to an empty bed but he tried not to let that discourage him. He headed back to his room for clothes and then met up with Felicity and Diggle in the lobby. They were shocked to find the hotel surrounded by press.

“No statements, just to the car.” Felicity directed and Oliver nodded.

Diggle excited first, clearing a way for Oliver who pulled Felicity along by the hand.

The ride to the airport was quiet and they boarded the plane without much fanfare. They were truly exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Felicity sat with Oliver on the plane. Before long they were in the air.

“You look better.” Felicity nodded. And he did, his bags were gone, color had returned to his face.

“Best night of sleep I’ve had in a long time.” He explained, with a small smile.

“Oliver…I have to ask…what made you do it?” she wondered.

He sighed softly, leaning back in his chair but never breaking eye contact with her.

“Do you remember in Russia…I told you that I had secrets….that I hadn’t told you-“

“That you still haven’t told me.” She reminded him.

“In part because I have to speak with my mom first.” He explained “But…I’m sure you already assumed that they aren’t…good secrets.”

Felicity nodded in understanding.

“The only way I can atone for the things that I have done…is to do stuff like that.” He said shrugging. “If I can save someone, I have to try.”

Felicity nodded.

“You’re a good man Oliver Gibbons.”

“Thanks.” He said bashfully.

“Well actually that was the Fort Walton News headline.” She held up her phone for him to see and he blushed.

“But I agree.”


	19. The Not Unhappy Birthday

Oliver paused just outside the communications department, his hands full. He took a short breath in, exhaling slowly. He entered, heading directly for Felicity’s office.

“Hey.”

“Hey back.” Felicity smiled, leaning back in her chair.

“Venti Vanilla latte, two pumps of hazelnut, one pump caramel, double shot with whipped cream.” He said as he presented her with the coffee.

“Thank you” she nodded, slightly embarrassed “The only thing missing-“

“Birthday cake donut from Haiches?” he held up another bag as she walked around her desk to take the bag from him.

“Just like old times.” She said softly.

“Well its not exactly coffee and donuts in bed but-“ he stopped abruptly stuffing his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. “Happy Birthday”

“Thank you.” She said as she opened the bag and split the donut in half, passing him a piece.

“Big plans tonight?” he wondered.

“Not really, my parents are out of town but Shanelle is driving in to see me.” She explained.

“Wow. I haven’t seen Shanelle in ages.” Oliver mused “Tell her I said hi.”

“How about…you tell her yourself?” she wondered and he squinted in confusion. “You should come…and we can all catch up…”

“I don’t know, you guys are best friends, I would be like a third wheel.” He said shaking his head no.

“Come on. I want you too.” She stated, catching him by surprise.

“Okay” he nodded.

“Okay” she nodded back. “Mello’s…8:00”

“I will be there”

“Great.”

“So um…I’m going to save this for later, so I can enjoy it.” She laughed as she placed the donut on her desk. “Are you heading over?”

“In a minute. I have to stop at my desk.” He explained as they exited her office.

“Okay, see you in there.” She said as she went straight and he turned left. “Oliver?” she called and he leaned back around the corner. “Thank you…for breakfast.”

“Any time.” He said, watching her head on her way.

“Any time.” Melanie said in an overly dramatic tone, mocking him.

“Please tell me everything is in order.” He said nervously as they walked to his office.

“Operation Surprise Party is a go. It’s going to be perfect.” She assured him.

“She invited me to drinks with Shanelle.” He told her, “She has no clue.” He was quite proud of himself.

“Let’s try to keep it that way, I haven’t spent the past two weeks planning for you to go and blow it the day of.” Melanie warned him.

“Best. Assistant. Ever.” Oliver winked as he headed off to the daily meeting.

==

“Do we have anything on Al Sa-Her?” Sarah asked

“No.” Connie answered “Seems as though they are laying low. Perhaps the attack didn’t go as planned.”

“What’s next?”

“I have something I’d like to bring up.” Ben interjected and Sarah nodded him along. “You never gave a commencement address.”

“Your point?” Connie asked in confusion “The terrorist attack led to most universities canceling there ceremonies. It would have been a logistical nightmare.”

“Exactly. But…high school commencements won’t begin for another week or two. I suggest we get out there, all of us. Head to areas with poor graduation rates or notoriously underfunded districts. The ceremonies are smaller, easier to control. And it sends a positive message.”

“Which is?” Felicity wondered.

“The terrorist attacks were not our fault-“  


“They weren’t.” Connie interrupted.

“Tell that to the pundits. They are blaming our lack of experience when it comes to international diplomacy and failure to address the growing unrest in Nanda Parbat.” Jesse explained.

“So the high schools give us an opportunity to address our education platform, get back out there post attack and demonstrate strength and confidence and keep to a time honored tradition?” Sarah wondered.

“Exactly.” Ben nodded

Sarah turned to Connie, who reluctantly gave her the nod. It was a good idea.

“Then let’s do it.”

“Great. I also think we should consider late night shows-“ Ben suggested causing everyone to break out into laugher.

“Ben.” Sarah smiled. “Quit while you are ahead. Dismissed.”

==

“Uh, Ben?” Felicity followed him out of the Oval. “So everyone is going to give a commencement speech? Even me?”

“Are you apart of everyone?” he asked slowly.

“Obviously but….I’m a speech writer, not a public speaker…I cant, I just, I start to hyperventilate and get clammy and I normally throw up.”

“Felicity, your not a speech writer. You’re the Deputy Director of White House communications. So you will be communicating. In public, on behalf of the President.” He said as he sat on his desk.

“But I-“

“It’s not up for negotiation.”

“Right…” she sighed heading back to her office.

“Happy Birthday!” James said enthusiastically

“Thanks” she said, the thought of speaking in public 3 weeks from now nauseating her.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you because you’re kind of one of those girls who has everything.” He rambled on, distracting herself from her thoughts. “But I noticed you watching a Mad Men rerun once and it hit me!” he said, as he dropped a large bottle of Canadian Club on her desk, she jumped in surprise.

“You know…for your desk. So when you are working late, wheeling and dealing, you can…” James trailed off as she unscrewed the cap and took a gulp from the bottle.

“I need that.” She sighed, wiping her mouth.

==

Melanie was working on party details when Connie appeared at her desk.

“Does Oliver have anything on his schedule this afternoon?” she mused

“Uh…not really. He cleared his day for the…you know.”

Connie nodded as she entered Oliver’s office.

“I need you to go to LA” she said abruptly.

“What?” he asked in confusion “You know the…thing…is tonight.”

“I know…but we need to make one last attempt to get this Veteran’s bill through-“

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Oliver shifted in his seat “I think we should consider an executive order.”

“And we will…if you can’t convince Senator Raines to get on board. He’s already gone home for the long weekend.”

“Why me?” Oliver asked

Connie crossed her arms. “Not that I have to explain myself to you…but someone has to stay here and keep an eye on Ben.”

“Connie when are you going to give the guy a break-“

“Never.”

“He said that he didn’t do it-“

“And I don’t believe him. Plain and simple. He is hiding something.” She said confidently.

Oliver sighed.

“That bit about the late shows was pretty funny…”

Connie smiled. “Flight leaves in two hours.” She told him as she left.

Melanie entered and took her place.

“I’m not going to make it back.” He sighed, rubbing his face.

“You will.” She told him “You might be a little late but that’s your style.”

“I’ll be late if everything goes perfectly. That never happens.” He said begrudgingly as he began to gather his things.

“Wait…I just got…a brilliant idea. I know what you can get Felicity.” Melanie said with excitement.

“Excuse me? If you didn’t get the bracelet I picked out where’s my $500?”

“Relax, I got the bracelet. I just thought of something….better.”

==

“Can I have a word?” Connie said, appearing in Ben’s office.

“I can’t wait till my assistant gets here. She runs interference like no other.” Ben mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

“The high school idea was a good one, I’ll give you that.” Connie nodded.

“But…”

“But in case you haven’t noticed, we are trying to do things the right way around her. Be taken seriously.”

“You’re talking about the late night shows.”

“Yes…and any other flashy ideas you may have. It’s not how we do things.”

“Maybe that’s part of the problem.”

“Excuse me?”

“What you’re doing, isn’t working. You have made absolutely no progress. Holding Her Royal Highness out to be the epitome of grace and superiority has got you know where.”

“We haven’t much won much but we also haven’t lost-“

“No!” Connie growled “The difference is I won to win the war, the right way, no matter how many battles it costs me.”

“Then how long do we wait?” he asked her honestly, crossing his arms. “How many more bills have to die? How many more _people_ have to die?”

“Ben,” she warmed him.

“Veterans in hospitals, kids in shootings, cancer patients, soldiers over seas, families in the wrong place at the wrong time? You may have a hundred or so days more experience than me Connie but come on! What are we even doing here if we aren’t going to try? What good is losing small if we don’t get anything, ever? If we can’t win big, then why not  loose big trying?”

==

Felicity was at her desk attempting to outline her speech when her phone rang, it was Oliver.

“Is it time for the Birthday serenade?” Felicity laughed, recalling birthdays past when they were away from each other. They would call each other and sing over the phone.

“Felicity…”

“Yea…”

“Connie is sending me to LA, its last minute…we made plans-“

“Oliver its fine!” she said with fake enthusiasm. “No worries.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Oh, you know what, Ben is calling me, I better go. Have a safe trip.” She said before disconnecting.

She leaned back in her chair. Some birthday.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Sarah said, announcing her presence, causing Felicity to jump up from her chair.

“Madam President.”

“Relax…I just wanted to stop by and give you this.” She held out a small gift wrapped box.

“You really didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to.”

“Should I open it…”

“No.” Sarah shook her head “Open it later…when you’re by yourself.”

“Thank you.” Felicity nodded sincerely.

“No, thank you.” The President responded before leaving.

==

“Well that was an udder waste of time.” Diggle announced as he followed Oliver out of the Senators office.

“You know…I would be annoyed if I wasn’t so damn impressed. I never thought that Josh had this much pull.” Oliver admitted as he pushed the elevator button.

“So go public.” Diggle suggested

“And say that my former almost father in law is blackballing me?”

“He’s being an obstructionist.”

“He controls an entire party, he’ll control the narrative, and I’ll just look like an idiot.” Oliver sighed, impatiently.

As the elevator doors opened he rushed in, bumping right into someone.

“Captain Ross.” Oliver said, stunned.

“Actually it’s Colonel now.” Ross said extending his hand, Oliver shook it.

“I am, very sorry.” Oliver said as he and Diggle knelt down to pick up the papers that had fallen.

“No worries.” Ross said as he accepted the paper and began to exit the elevator.

“It was nice seeing you Sir.” Oliver noted.

The older man, stiffened. “Have we met before?” he asked in confusion.

Oliver, looked to Diggle, who was equally surprised.

“Yes, Sir. I’m, Oliver Gibbons, this is John Diggle.”

“Sorry boys, I meet a lot of men, mostly in the same uniform.”

“Sir, we met in 2013…in Nanda Parbat.” Diggle reminded him gently.

The Colonel paled, “I’ve never been to Nanda Parbat.”

“Cut the crap.” Oliver blurted.

“Oliver.” Diggle warned as Oliver stepped forward.

“You met us in 2012. In Nanda Parbat. You recruited us from our unit for an Op-“

“I’ve been on a few Ops-“

“This one, went wrong.” Oliver clarified.

The doors of the elevator attempted to close but Oliver held them open.

“Like I said…I’ve never been to Nanda Parbat.” The Colonel said again, “And I don’t know you.”  he turned on is heel and walked away without looking back.

Oliver stepped back in the elevator, letting the doors close. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Relax.” Diggle told him, “The mission was covert. We aren’t supposed to talk about it with anyone, even each other. Maybe that’s all he meant.”

Oliver swallowed but could not move the lump in his throat.

“I hope your right.

==

Later that evening Felicity was waiting for Olivia. She was studying the box Sarah had given her. What the hell. This was as alone as she would probably be for a while. She opened it. Surprised to find a picture of herself along with a note.

It was a picture take on inauguration day. She didn’t remember when the picture was taken or by who but she hardly recognized herself. She looked calm and proud in the picture which was odd because she remembered being anything but calm. She turned it over. A quote by her idol, Peggy Noonan, was written.

_We are all afraid. That's the thing that unites all truly successful people: fear, fear of failing, fear of criticism, fear of letting down the team in some way. That’s why they try so hard, that's why they pay attention to detail and try to get every possible duck in a row. It's fear._

Next she unfolded the note.

_Felicity, I know it might seem odd to gift you a picture of yourself. But the truth is, if I could make only one wish for you today, it would be that you could see yourself, as we all see you. Intelligent, passionate, kind, amazing. Do not be embarrassed by your fear. I am afraid every day. When faced with fear our first instinct is to run. But instead of allowing the fear to overcome us and stop us we must remember that fear is the only proof that we have. Proof that we are headed in the right direction. Proof that we are confronting the real problems in the world around us. Proof that we are living a life to be proud of. I am so very proud of you and all of your accomplishments. Happy Birthday. All my love, Sarah._

Felicity held the note to her chest, soaking in the words. Words written to her by the President of the United States of America.

“Hey Glasses!” someone shouted and she jumped, turning to look behind her.

“Elle!” she laughed as she threw her arms around her friend.

“Are you okay?” She asked with concern.

“Yes.” Felicity nodded, smiling through the tears. “I’m great. But how are you? You grew out your hair!” Felicity said, taking her in. “And you got ENGAGED?” she shrieked locking in on the rock on her friends hand.

Shanelle laughed “Max asked me over the holidays.” She confirmed.

“What? How could you not tell me?” Felicity asked in shock.

“I wasn’t sure…I didn’t want to-“

“Hey.” Felicity said grabbing her hands “I am so so so happy for you.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, throwing her arms around her once more. “Come with me to the bathroom.”

“Sure, this way.” Felicity said as she attempted to walk her towards the bathroom.

“Lets walk this way.” Shanelle suggested instead, pulling her in the opposite direction.

“Okay…but its not the way-“

Shanelle abruptly stopped, pushed open a door, and pushed Felicity through it.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted, causing Felicity’s jaw to drop.

“Happy Birthday.” Shanelle said softly, her arm around Felicity’s shoulder.

“You did this?” Felicity asked, near tears again as she scanned the room. Her parents, her friends, everyone from work.

“Oliver did this.” She explained. “With some help.”

Felicity sighed, she felt blissfully happy. She scanned the room, looking for Oliver.

“Unfortunately, the last minute trip was real.” Melanie said, interrupting her thoughts. “but he is trying to get here.”

Felicity nodded, her disappointment obvious. “It’s okay. And Mel.” She said as she hugged the girl. “I know he didn’t do this without you, thank you.” She said and Melanie just shrugged.

“It was nothing.”

Felicity squeezed her hand, but she was quickly bombarded by another guest.

“Clarke!” she said in surprise “You’re here!”

“I was able to talk the old man into a one night cease fire.” Clarke said pointing over her shoulder.

Felicity looked passed her.

She approached him slowly.

“You’re the last person I would have expected to be at a surprise party for me.”

“Yea well…you grew on me.” He shrugged.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She didn’t realize how much she missed him until just then.

She didn’t realize a lot of things till just then. The first of which being how many people actually cared about her. Some days she felt so alone, like she was the only person in the whole world. And yet here they all were, of their own free will, to celebrate with her.

“Are you okay?” David asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes.” She shook her head, feeling silly. “I…I just wish Oliver was here-“

“OH MY GOD!” Felicity whipped around at the sound of her mother shouting.

She was shocked to see her little sister appear.

Felicity walked over, hugging her tightly. It had been months. Months since Abbey had been with the family.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Oliver standing off to the side. The last minute trip may have been real, but he went the extra mile and brought Abbey back with him.

‘Thank You’ she mouthed to him, still hugging her sister.

“Okay! Enough Crying!” Josh called out into the room. “To Felicity!” He smiled, holding his drink up.

“To Felicity!”

 

Hours later the party began to fade, guests began saying their goodbyes and the room began to empty out.

“You know…I can always stay at a hotel….” Shanelle reminded her.

“No way.” Felicity objected “Why would you say that?”

“Because I see the way you are looking at him.” Shanelle slurred, rolling her eyes in Oliver’s direction.

Felicity laughed, a warmth spreading through her body. She wasn’t quite sure if it was the Champaign or desire.

“We are…so…not there…yet.”

“You said yet! You said yet!” she said as she shook Felicity.  

“Sh. Stop it.” Felicity warned her.

“How about a ride home?” Donna asked, interrupting them.

“That would be great.” Felicity nodded as they all made their way towards the door.

“Oliver.” Donna smiled, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much for putting this all together and for Abbey.” She said, still holding on tightly to her youngest daughter.

“No big deal.” Oliver assured her “I’m just happy to be here with you guys.”

Oliver watched Donna and Abbey go, Josh following wordlessly behind them.

“Great party Ollie.” Shanelle said as she gave him a high five and headed out.

“She has had some Champaign.” Felicity explained as they watched her wobble of.

Oliver laughed. “Did you have fun?” he wondered.

“Yes.” She nodded “This was…so unexpected…and perfect…and exactly what I needed….Thank you.”

She stood on her tiptoes, to wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. The swayed slightly, neither particular interested in letting go.

“Felicity!” Josh called out.

She reluctantly let Oliver go. “I’m coming.” She called out, but she didn’t move.

“You should probably-“

“Right. Yes. I should.” She nodded as she started to walk away “But Monday? I will see you Monday?”

“Monday?” he asked in confusion.

“The barbecue.”

“Right.” He nodded. “Of course.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “Bye.”

He watched her go, feeling particular proud of himself.

“Seems like you have made some progress.” David said, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts.

“I am…trying.” He explained.

“That’s all you can do.”

“Thanks for coming…I’m sure that wasn’t easy…” Oliver said, but it was more of a question.

“I did not leave because of you guys…truthfully; I was just starting to like you.” David joked and they laughed together.

“You can still come back.” Oliver reminded him.

David shook his head. “I don’t think that I can. But hey…” David extended his hand. “If you ever need me-“

“Do I have to need you? Can’t we just get a drink sometime?” Oliver wondered.

David smiled sadly, noticing that Oliver’s eyes kind of crinkled the way his did.

“I would like that.”


	20. Matters of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for fans of the television show ‘Designated Survivor:  
> As you know there is a storyline in my fic that is similar to a storyline on the show. I just wanted to reiterate for those that don’t know that the first thirteen chapters of this story were posted several years ago on tumblr and I have just recently picked it back up. So any similarities are purely coincidental. I’m not going to give up the storyline for obvious reasons but I am going to try to be mindful of the way they handled it on the show to hopefully minimize similarities going forward. Thanks for reading!

Sarah was at her desk when SJ entered.

“Mr. Charlie Young.” She announced and he entered behind her.

“Charlie!” Sarah smiled “Thank you for coming.”

“My pleasure Madam President. I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” He apologized as she guided him to a seat.

“Not at all. I know how busy you are. I’ve been following your work on the Mitchell case, looks like your headed to the Supreme Court.” She noted.

“Fingers Crossed.” He nodded.

For a second an awkward silence filled the Oval.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” He quipped, and they both erupted in laughter.

“I appreciate that Charlie, but I didn’t call you in for your interior design skills.” Sarah explained as she poured him a cup of tea.

“How can I help?”

“I wanted to pick your brain. I have to hire a new personal aid.”

“But I thought you already had one?” He asked in confusion.

“She quit.”

“Oh I’m sure she’ll be back. I must have quit 9 times my first year without anyone even noticing.” He joked “and I thought about it every time I got dragged to an antique book store.”

“I had hoped she would return but my son spoke with her and she didn’t seem too keen on coming back.”

“Really? I don’t want to take up any more of your time-“

“Leave it to me, Madam President.” He assured her as he stood.

==

In the next room Connie was working at her desk when some burst in, startling her.

“General Waverly?”

“I’m sorry…your secretary wasn’t at her desk.” He said breathlessly.

“It’s fine, have a seat.”

“We have a problem.” He said as he sat passing her an envelope.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a photo.

It was of Oliver. The photo was black and white and had been taken from long range. Oliver was dressed in his military uniform, exiting a building.

“What is this?”

“That is a picture of Oliver. In 2013. In Nanda Parbat.”

Connie shook her head no. “That’s impossible, Oliver said he’s never been to Nanda Parbat.”

“He lied.”

“Or he was mistaken.” Connie countered.

“Either way. The bigger issue is that building,” he pointed to the photo “is the Oshlon home.” He informed her.

“The Oshlon home…blown up in 2013-“

“The day this picture was taken.” The general interrupted.

“I’m sorry are you suggesting that Oliver is the Oshlon bomber?” she laughed.

The general was silent.

“Is this authenticated?” the General nodded. “Has anyone else seen this?” The General shook his head no.

She sat back in her chair, studying the photo, surprised by how young Oliver looked.

“Assemble the Joint Chiefs.”

==

Oliver entered the Lyman household as he had many times before. The Memorial Day Barbecue was in full swing. He said hello to those he recognized and made his way to the backyard.

He immediately focused on Felicity, she was with Abbey and some guy. Talking and laughing. Felicity waved at him, but made no effort to remove herself from the conversation. He sighed, regretting not bringing Diggle along. He made his way to the bar.

As he was waiting for the bartender, someone knocked right into him.

“Oh my, I am so sorry.” The man apologized. “Oh, Oliver. Hello.” He said, shaking Oliver’s hand.

“Have we met?” Oliver asked the man.

“I’m Greg. I work in the White House Press Corp.” He explained.

“Oh. I see.” Oliver nodded, as the bartender passed him a beer.

“You know, off the record of course,” Greg stated “I can’t believe David Craig just up and quit like that.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons.” Oliver said before sipping his drink.

“Yeah. I’m sure it had nothing to do with you.”

“What?” Oliver asked, squinting in confusion.

“I mean…the timing of it all. He saves your life in the hospital, and then up and quits. Weird.”

“Saved my life? Why would you say that?” Oliver questioned.

“You know.” Greg insinuated with a shrug.  “Oh there’s my editor, better go make nice.” Greg said before clapping Oliver on the back and leaving.

Oliver watched him go. He looked back at his beer. Saved his life?

“Very surprised to see you here.” Josh admitted as he walked up to Oliver, waving over the bartender.

“Hi Josh, nice to see you too.” Oliver ignored him.

“I mean…I know your invited but where’s your self-respect?” Josh joked

“I promised Donna and Felicity I would be here. So here I am.” Oliver declared.

“Selective promise keeping? Is that a thing?”

“Josh.” Oliver groaned.

“Oh and really sorry about that Veteran’s bill.”

“Why are you doing this?” Oliver asked in exasperation.

“It’s just politics.” Josh shrugged innocently.

“You know it’s personal.” Oliver pointed at him.

Josh dropped the phony smile, looking Oliver in the eye for the first time. “What is the first thing I ever taught you about politics?”

Oliver thought back to when Felicity was running for student president. Josh had helped them make posters and write her speech. He could remember it vividly.

“Politics is always personal.” Oliver repeated Josh’s words verbatim.

“And the second?”

“You’re nothing without your word.” Oliver said softly.

“Exactly.” Josh nodded. “We had a deal. You broke it.”

“But Josh-“

“You can’t be trusted, Oliver Gibbons. Your word, means nothing. _You_ are nothing.”

The bartender passed Josh his drink, Oliver remained silent.

“Have a nice time, Oliver.” Josh said before disappearing.

==

Dannie sighed in frustration. Someone was banging on her front door.

She swung it open.

“Dannie Alvarez?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Charlie Young, I was hoping we could spend the day together.”

“um.” She laughed “I don’t know you…so…no?” She tried to close the door on him, but he stopped her.

“My name is Charlie Young.” He repeated. “I was the personal aid to President Bartlett.” He explained.

Dannie nodded in understanding. “Did she send you?”

“No, it was my idea. I wanted to prevent you from making a huge mistake. Give me one hour.” He said, motioning to the black SUV parked on the street. A secret service vehicle.

“Please?” he asked sweetly.

“I’ll get my purse.”

20 Minutes later they were in Virginia, watching the President make her Memorial Day remarks.

Charlie watched as Dannie wiped a tear from her eye at the conclusion of the speech. She noticed him noticing.

“It was a moving speech.” She said, defending herself.

“It was…I mean she rushed it a bit. Could have sat a bit longer in the pauses. But it’s probably just because she rehearsed by herself.” Charlie explained.

“Oh so it’s my fault?”

“Not at all, I’m just saying.”

They watched as man playing the trumpet stepped forward and began to play. The President laid a wreath at the Tomb of the Unknown.

“Why did you bring me here?” Dannie asked, her voice cracking.

“To witness history,” Charlie explained. “To be a part of something…something bigger than yourself.”

“I don’t want to-“

“Miss out on your life?” Charlie interrupted her. She turned back to the ceremony. “I’m not asking you to go back to the President.” He clarified.

“Than what are you asking?”

“I’m asking you to reconsider your priorities. We are witnessing history. But I can tell you from experience, It’s greater to be a part of it.” He explained. “Yes…you have to give up a lot. Yes, it is hard and exhausting work. But it’s worth it. I don’t know President Gibbons that well. But from what I can tell she’s great-“

“She is.” Dannie interrupted him.

“Do you believe in her?”

Dannie paused, turning to him. “I do.”

“Then isn’t missing a few movies, or a few nights on the town worth being a part of greatness?”

“You make it sound pretty glamorous.” She laughed. “That wasn’t my experience.”

“I know it’s not glamour’s. But I know it’s also a lot more than carrying the Presidents luggage and handling correspondence.” He explained.

She remained silent.

“It was knowing when the President last ate so he didn’t get grouchy with the staff, It was making sure his favorite suit was ready for the photo ops, hunting down historical artifacts, reading 4 newspapers so he only had to read 5, it was being awake at 3 am to watch the foreign markets with him when no one else would…it was being there for him…when no one else could.” He whispered his own voice cracking.

Dannie squeezed his hand.

“You must really miss him.” She said softly.

He nodded.

“He was like a father to me….my best friend…” Charlie explained. “I don’t think either of us set out for it to be that way, It just happened….from being together all the time for years.”

“Sounds very special.” She admitted.

“Because it is. And she picked you. And I’m sorry Dannie…” He paused “But she offered you a gift. You can’t just throw it away. Give it a chance. Give yourself a chance, to have something special.”

==

“That is so funny that you mention that, because Felicity is actually great at golf.” Abbey explained to the guy in front of them.

“Really? You could join me at the club some time, play a round?” He offered.

Felicity didn’t respond because she wasn’t paying attention. Abbey nudged her. Hard.

“What?” Felicity blurted

“I thought you might like to join me for a round of golf.” He explained.

Abbey nodded.

“You know, I am just so busy with work. And I’m not really a fan of golf. I find you boring. I mean GOLF! I find golf boring.” Felicity corrected.

The guy nodded curtly and moved on.

“I  know.” Felicity groaned as they made their way to the bar.

“A mildly attractive lobbyist under 45 was hitting on you! That never happens!” Abbey shook her.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“We talked about this.” Abbey reprimanded her.

“We did?” Felicity asked as she struggled to get the bartenders attention.

“Yes. On Thanksgiving. You promised that you were going to make an effort, a real effort, to get over Oliver.”

“I did!” She said louder than she should have, causing a few guests to turn in their direction.

Abbey pulled her aside, away from everyone else.

“And?”

“And…I tried….I went out on date, with Tommy Merlyn.” Felicity offered.

“From Capital Beat? How was it?” Abbey asked with excitement.

“It was fine. He was nice…and we kissed, but he wasn’t Oliver.”

Abbey sighed. “Felicity.”

“Things are different now.” She assured her sister.

“Are you guys back together?”

“No.” Felicity clarified.

“Then how are things different?” she was exasperated.

Felicity looked around, to be sure no one else could hear.

“He wanted to get back together.”

“He told you that?” Abbey asked in shock.

“In Russia.”

“So what happened?”

“I said no…and then I changed my mind. And then he said no.” Felicity tried to explain but Abbey didn’t seem too impressed. “But since the attacks…things have been…different.  He’s trying. I’m trying.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“He still has secrets he can’t share with me…and Dad literally hates him….and…” Felicity trailed off.

“You’re scared.” Abbey concluded.

“It’s been so back and forth…I don’t think I can lose him again. I’ve been wondering if it’s better to just have these pieces of him…then not have him at all.” She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

“Listen to me.” Abbey grabbed her. “You deserve more than pieces. You deserve the whole thing. So does Oliver. But you have to stand up for yourself and be brave. If he is not going to give you everything that you want and need…you have to stop this. You have to tell him how you feel. You have to talk to him.”

Felicity nodded in agreement.

“Like now!” Abbey instructed her, pushing her forward.

 

Felicity began to search the party but didn’t see him. She left the yard and walked to the front of the house. And there he was.

“I should have known you would be out here.” She called out to him.

He was sitting on the porch swing, rocking back and forth. He smiled softly, patting the seat next to him, she joined him.

“This is one of my favorite places to be.” Oliver explained. “And I never knew why…until recently.” He explained.

“Go on.” She encouraged him as she casually sipped from his beer.

“You’re not going to like it…” He laughed “But Laurel helped me see why.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at the mention of her nemesis but remained quiet.

“She said that she treated you the way she did was because she was jealous.”

“Of me?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“Of your parents. Of how much they loved you and cared about you. Because her parents weren’t around. And it just hit me. That being here, being at your house, swinging on this swing with you…and your family…they are my only happy memories.”

“Oliver.” She whispered, grabbing his hand.

“I know my mother loves me. She would do anything for me. But she wasn’t there. My childhood was not…happy. It wasn’t warm and fun. I didn’t have any of that. Until I met you. “He said, glancing over at her, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “And I messed that up. My dad…wanted nothing to do with me. The only man who ever looked at me like I was anything….like I was worth anything…was Josh…and I messed that up too.” He whispered, squeezing her hand back.

“He will give you a second chance.”

“He won’t..”

“You’ll convince him.”

“But how?” he asked, with such desperation that it broke her heart.

“I don’t know.” She whispered “But you will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

She wrapped her arm around his and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Because you’re convincing me.”

Oliver exhaled slowly, turning to her. He rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the way her nose nuzzled against his.

Felicity had decided before she even found him that she was going to go for it.

She tilted her chin up, offering her lips to him.

He hesitated, fearing that she might pull away. When she didn’t, he lowered his chin.

Their lips were about to meet for the first time in nearly a year.

“FELICITY!”

They jumped apart before their lips could touch.

“Dad!” Felicity laughed, as she clutched her chest “You scared me.”

“I could say the same to you.” Josh responded as he marched up the porch steps.

“Dad.” Felicity warned him as she stood

“What on earth are you thinking?” He questioned

“Dad-“

“How could you even consider giving him a second chance?! After everything he’s done!? Everything he has put you through?”

“Dad please-“

“Are you back together?” he questioned.

“Then why put yourself through this again? Why-“

“Because I love him!” she shouted, shocking all of them.

Oliver took a step forward, her words filling him with hope.

Josh was silent, shaking his head no, turning red.

“No.” he blurted

Felicity sighed. “Yes.” It felt good to say it. She wanted to shout it for everyone to hear.

“No…you don’t…You cant…”

“Yes. Daddy. I love him and I want to be with him.” She cried.

Josh opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Felicity was confused by his glazed over stare.

“Dad?” she asked, but nothing.

“Josh?” Oliver questioned.

“…No…” Josh whispered one more time before grabbing his arm and stumbling forward.

Oliver rushed toward him, catching him, guiding him to the ground.

“Dad!” Felicity cried as she sank down next to him, she watched Oliver listen to his breathing and began chest compressions. “HELP!”

==

Oliver paced back and forth, replaying the moment in his mind, over and over. The joy and elation that came with Felicity’s confession but also the dread and confusion of seeing Josh go down.

The door pushed open and Felicity emerged. She looked tired and sullen. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, a good indication that she was exhausted.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He’s resting.”

“It was a heart attack, wasn’t it?”

Felicity bit down on her lip. “Yes.”

“We gave your dad a heart attack.” Oliver deadpanned, continuing his pacing.

“No, cheeseburgers gave my dad a heart attack.” Felicity clarified.

“The mere thought of us getting back together, trigged a cardiac event!” Oliver exclaimed as he came to a stop in front of her. She walked closer to him, placing her hands on his chest in an attempt to still him.

He let out a short breath.“When he wakes up…you have to tell him you were wrong.” He told her softly.

“Absolutely not.” she shook her head.

“Tell him you changed your mind and we never getting  back together.”

“I’m not going to-“

“Tell him you don’t love me and you never did-“

“Oliver.” She sighed, curling her fits into his shirt and pulling him to her.

“Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you.” She whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut, running his hands up her neck and into her hair, bringing her lips back to his.

“Oliver Gibbons?”

They turned to their left, surprised to see three men in black suits standing there.

“Yes?” Oliver asked in confusion.

“You have to have to come with us, Sir.” The man in the center said.

“We have a family emergency, can it wait?” Felicity questioned.

One of the men moved to Oliver’s side and grasped him by the arm.

“I’m afraid not.” The man said firmly.

The man began to pull Oliver forward.

“No.” Felicity declared, holding on to Oliver. “What is this about?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.” The man responded. “It’s a matter of national security.”

“But-“

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Oliver told her, as he pulled her close one more time.

“Let’s go.” The man interjected..

“Call David. Find Diggle.” He whispered to her before the men pulled him along forcefully.

The men said nothing as they dragged him along. Nothing about their uniforms or the van they were heading to gave away their identity.

They opened the van and pushed him in. One man climbed in after him, closing the door behind him.

“Thanks for coming quietly. It makes things so much easier.” He declared before he forced a bag over Oliver’s head.

Oliver remained silent, he focused on his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. But also trying to recall the turns they were making, which was difficult as he was sitting backward.

Eventually the van stopped and he was unloaded. He entered a building and was guided down a long corridor. He heard a door open, he was directed to his left and then a door closed behind him.

“Sit.” Someone said and he was forced into a chair.

The bag was swiftly removed from his head. He squinted into the blinding light.

But the person across from him was clear as day.

“Mom?”

Sarah pushed the photo of Oliver in Nanda Parbat across the table.

“Start talking.”


End file.
